Rock n' Roll Let's Go!
by Marismylle
Summary: Terminada! Universo Alternativo.Aoshi, Sano, Kaoru e Yahiko são irmãos. Kenshin um jovem advogado e Sano montou uma banda de rock.
1. Introdução

Capítulo 1 – Resenha e Introdução

Esta fic foi feita em homenagem a meu little brother Roderick Kenbridge, que na época que a fic foi iniciada, (setembro/2003) estava com o dedo quebrado e ele adora Rock. Ele tem (ou tinha) uma banda de rock e observando as confusões desses caras, é que eu resolvi escrever esta fanfic tão inusitada.

A fic é de UA (universo alternativo), onde todos são estudantes ou recém formados das faculdades, nos dias atuais. Tem capítulos com songfics, que não ficaram muito boas, mas espero que quebre o galho. Ao contrário de minhas outras fics, não vai ficar tão glicosado (apesar de que certos casais continuam muito românticos: KK, AM, SM e ainda TY).

Imaginem a Kaoru e a Misao calouras de faculdade, Aoshi um promotor de justiça, Kenshin terminando a faculdade de Direito e acabado de levar um fora da super modelo Tomoe (não, ela não vai entrar neste fic – é menos dor de cabeça para mim.), e Sano,... Adivinhem! Ele tem uma banda chamada Yellow Stone (foi um nome menos pior que eu achei). Para as fãs de Soujirou, não se preocupem, ele tem lugar garantido como o ex- de Misao e com um passado meio obscuro e misterioso.

No final da fanfic tem agradecimentos para todos os que acompanharam a fic por esses anos. É só, se eu falar mais, estraga toda a surpresa.

Boa leitura!

Ah, o disclaimer não é meu, mesmo porque, o titio Nobuhiro Watsuki ia querer acabar comigo, depois do que fiz com os personagens dele...

**Então, vamos à fic...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Acordo e olho para o relógio – quase meia-noite. Da garagem, ouço um barulho terrível – será que o meu irmão não tem mais o que fazer? Ele toca numa banda de heavy metal chamado Yellow Stone, tem 19 anos, faz faculdade de Ciências Sociais, mas já pegou depê de várias matérias, vai para a faculdade só para beber e brigar - diz ele que ganha uma bolsa por isso , e se chama Sanozuke Kamiya. Eu ainda tenho mais dois irmãos: o Yahiko que tem 10 anos - e é uma peste - e Aoshi de 26 anos - ele é formado em Direito e é Promotor de Justiça, além de ser um gato, e eu, Kaoru Kamiya, tenho 18 anos e sou caloura do curso de Educação Física. Eu, Yahiko, e Sano moramos com o papai, Koshijirou Kamiya - a minha mãe faleceu quando o Yahiko era um bebê , e o Aoshi mora com o avô por parte da mãe dele, que tem um restaurante chamado Aoiya e a namorada e mulher dele também mora lá com ele, a Misao, que é minha amiga e estudamos juntas. Eles dizem que são casados, mas mais se parecem com um casal de amigos. Eles estão sempre juntos, mas mantém uma certa distância, tipo não dão beijos na frente dos outros ou demonstram qualquer carinho. Sei lá, às vezes, Aoshi é muito reservado, ao contrário da Mi.

Acordo irritada e vou brigar com o Sano, quando percebo que o ensaio acabou com os berros de papai. Um dia os vizinhos ainda vão ligar para a polícia. Então, acabo voltando para o meu quarto e volto a dormir. Amanhã eu tenho duas provas e um trabalho para entregar."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Que droga! Por que o papai tinha que acabar com o ensaio? Que saco! A apresentação das bandas vai ser daqui a alguns meses e não temos nem o vocalista. Que horror! Posso até ver: A banda Yellow Stone está desclassificada por não ter vocalista! Não, não. Amanhã mesmo vou colocar um anúncio no jornal da faculdade. Vou falar com o Tsunan para quebrar esse galho para mim, já que ele é o editor do jornalzinho. Pô, eu posso até tocar guitarra, mas afinar a voz não é comigo, com o Tsunan muito menos, ele prefere o teclado e as coisas eletrônicas dele, o Kenshin se dá melhor com o baixo e o Soujirou... Bom, ele fica o tempo todo sorrindo e as minas ficam todas em cima dele, mas, não sei não, ele é muito estranho. Toca bateria e é muito calado, sei que ele teve uns rolos com a amiga da Kaoru, aquela doninha da Misao, que deu um baita fora nele, mas sei lá...É, eu tenho que arranjar uns vocais logo... Já sei, eu podia chamar alguma mina. Ia ser legal. A gente podia fazer um cover do Nightwish ou Visions of Atlantis ou Lacuna Coil. Bom, amanhã... Ah, que sono... Eu resolvo...Z...Z...Z...".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...


	2. Voz de Anjo

**Capítulo 2 – Voz de Anjo**

Após as aulas, o Sano e sua banda voltaram a ensaiar, mas dessa vez, a pequena garagem estava cheia de meninas histéricas que vinham fazer o teste para a nova vocalista da banda.

Depois de quase duas horas, ninguém mais agüentava ouvir um bando de desafinadas. Até que Sano se encheu e disse:

- Por hoje, chega! Meus ouvidos estão surdos! Obrigado meninas! Até mais. Tchau. Se precisarmos, nós chamamos- Sano fechou a porta. Estava exausto. - Chega! Vamos fazer uma pausa e depois a gente volta.

- Falou.

Nesse intervalo, cada um se ocupava de alguma maneira. Tsunan estava no computador editando o próximo jornalzinho da faculdade, enquanto Soujirou limpava os pratos da bateria, Sano foi 'tirar água do joelho' e Kenshin, que não tinha almoçado, estava morto de fome e foi fazer um lanchinho.

Enquanto caminhava em direção a cozinha, passou pelo corredor e ouviu algo fantástico. Era uma voz feminina que cantarolava em um dos quartos. Ele parou e por um momento se esqueceu de tudo, da banda, de seus problemas, de sua ex-namorada, das notas, e até da fome.

"Kamisama, deve ser um anjo cantando! Mas quem poderia ter uma voz assim? Eu preciso falar com o Sano. Oro! Ele sacaneou a gente, chamou umas desafinadas para cantar, enquanto tinha uma cantora lírica dessas em casa."

Quando chegou à cozinha, Kenshin deu de cara com o Sano:

- Sano, eu acho que já escolhi a vocalista da banda.

-É? Quem? – perguntou desconfiado, temendo ter que ouvir mais uma desafinada.

-Eu acho que você conhece.

-Sério?

-É, eu tava passando pelo corredor e ouvi uma voz de anjo cantando uma música da Mariah Carrey.

-Mas, cara! Tem certeza? Além da gente, só tem meus irmãos, o Yahiko que você conhece e a Kaoru, que por um milagre, hoje resolveu deixar a Misao em paz e estudar aqui em casa sozinha.

-Então foi a sua irmã quem eu ouvi.

-Não é possível! A Jou-chan, cantando? Eu nunca a ouvi cantando.

-Nem eu. Aliás, eu nem a conheço, porque o irmãozinho ciumento dela nem deixa os próprios amigos chegarem perto.

-Engraçadinho! Mas ela não costuma cantar quando estou perto...

-Deve ser porque ela não deve gostar de Metallica ou Iron...

- Então, eu vou falar com ela. Mas não sei se ela vai topar. Ela só curte balada romântica, tipo The Cramberries, Mariah Carrey, Whitney Houston, essas coisas. Música de verdade, ela não curte.

-Ah, pára de falar assim da sua irmã e vai chamar ela logo para a gente fazer os testes e assim acaba com essa agonia logo de uma vez. Se eu tiver que ouvir aquelas desafinadas de novo, fico louco!

-Tá bom, tá bom!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-JOU-CHAN!

-Que é?

-Vem cá, rápido!

-Nossa, mas o que foi? Por que tá tão desesperado assim- Kaoru chegou até a garagem onde a banda estava toda reunida.

-É que a gente gostaria de te pedir um favor: você pode ser a vocalista da nossa banda?

-Eu? - Kaoru foi totalmente pega de surpresa, ainda mais quando viu um ruivo chegando perto dela.

-Senhorita Kaoru, eu estava no corredor e sem querer eu a ouvi cantando. E gostei muito, por isso pedi ao Sano que te chamasse e se você topar e os outros concordarem, você será a nossa vocalista. Que tal?

**Kaoru:** "Será que isso é uma cantada? Não, acho que não. Ainda mais na frente do Sano. Eu nunca vi ninguém com tanto ciúme assim da irmã. Esse cara deve estar falando sério. E, nossa, como ele é lindo e o sorriso dele então? Ai, que gato! Mas acho que se não fosse por isso, eu nunca o conheceria, já que o cabeçudo do meu irmão detesta ter que apresentar os amigos dele para mim. Pro Yahiko, tudo bem, mas eu...Sou uma 'donzela' e devo me comportar como tal. Ai,ai, só assim mesmo. É acho que eu vou aceitar, se bem que nem sei cantar direito, mas vamos lá. Um gato lindo desses não cai do céu todos os dias".

**Kenshin:** "Kamisama, ela é bem mais bonita do que eu imaginei. E tão novinha! Ah, é claro né seu baka, ela é mais nova que o Sano e o Crista de Galo é BEM mais novo que você! Só você é o retardado com quase trinta anos e ainda na faculdade por conta das intermináveis depês. Ela deve até ter ficado sem graça com a minha pergunta. Mas mudando de assunto, será que ela tem namorado? Melhor ainda, será que ela vai topar entrar na banda? Se isso acontecer, já é uma chance de se chegar perto dela, mesmo com o Sano de vela... Mas, o que eu estou pensando? E a Tomoe? Pensando bem, a Tomoe que se vire com o Kiyosato. Ela me trocou por outro, certo? E ainda mudou de cidade, certo? E vai se casar com aquele chato. Então, eu devia mesmo era procurar alguém pra mim e não me lamentar a vida toda. Mas, acho que não a irmã do Sano. Ela é bem mais nova e como é bonita já deve ter um monte de namorados ou pretendentes. É, é isso. Vou esperar a resposta dela, mas sem muita esperança de revê-la de novo. Ai, que triste...E como ela é linda ".

Esses pensamentos não duraram mais que alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para a Kaoru poder dar a resposta para a banda:

**Kao-** Eu...Eu aceito.

**Todos- **Legal!

Conforme Kenshin previra, todos adoraram a voz de Kaoru, até o Sanozuke, que não imaginava que sua irmã tivesse talento para a música. "Ainda bem que em alguma coisa ela é boa, já que é uma desgraça na cozinha". Assim, naquele dia mesmo, os ensaios recomeçaram com a nova vocalista. O único problema foi a Kaoru aceitar as músicas que os garotos propuseram. Para quem gosta de músicas românticas, aquele monte de Metallica, Ramones, Iron Maiden, Offspring (+ou-), Sepultura, Kiss, entre outros, era algo de se ferir os ouvidos. Mas aos poucos ela foi se acostumando e até gostando do estilo do irmão.

Continua...


	3. Novidades Kaoru e Misao conversando

**Capítulo 3 – Novidades **

No dia seguinte, Kaoru foi correndo contar para sua amiga Misao a grande novidade:

**Kao –** Misao, eu vou ser a nova vocalista da banda do meu irmão.

**Mis –** Sério? Ai, que ótimo! Agora, eu terei uma amiga que é artista famosa!

**Kao –** Ainda não, Misao. Mas quem sabe um dia... Mas agora, terei ensaio todos os dias depois das aulas. Vai ser uma pena, nós não vamos poder mais fofocar tanto no shopping depois das aulas.

**Mis –** Ah, qualé? Posso ir te visitar... Que foi? Algum problema?

**Kao –** Nada, é que o Soujirou é o baterista da banda, esqueceu?

**Mis –** O QUÊ? Aquele **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**do Soujirou está lá? (N/A: Suprimindo os palavrões...)

**Kao –** Sim, ele é bem bonitinho né, Misao? – vendo que a amiga estava a ponto de fazer saltar uma veia, Kaoru resolveu mudar o assunto – Bom, mas nós teremos mais tempo depois do Festival de Bandas.

**Mis –** É. – Misao olhava a amiga com um rabo de olho – Kaoru?

**Kao** – Sim?

**Mis** – Como ele está? O Soujirou?

**Kao **– Hu?

**Mis** – Nada. Esquece tá? – Misao olhou para Kaoru, que agora estava dispersa com um olhar de peixe morto. – O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Kao** – Não, mas ontem conheci o par de olhos violetas mais lindo que já conheci. Foi ele que me ouviu cantando e convenceu o Sano a me colocar na banda.

**Mis** – Hu, e dá-lhe Kaoru arrasando os corações...

**Kao** – Ah, pára Misao.

**Mis** – Tá bom. E como ele é?

**Kao** – Ruivo, baixo, com uma cicatriz no rosto, é o baixista da banda, mas pelo que o Sano me contou, ele deve ser uns dez anos mais velho que eu, apesar de ter uma carinha de bebê. Acho que eu não tenho a mínima chance.

**Mis** – E por que não?

**Kao** – Eu sou muito mais nova que ele. O que ele ia querer com uma pirralha como eu?

**Mis** – Ah, se é por causa da idade, não há obstáculo nenhum. Veja o seu irmão e eu por exemplo. O Aoshi é quase dez anos mais velho que eu e nós nos amamos muito. E não me arrependo nem um pouquinho de ter trocado o Soujirou pelo seu maninho. E aposto que o seu "príncipe encantado" também vai te amar assim como o seu irmão me ama. Não é a idade que vai atrapalhar. Certo?

**Kao** – É, você tem razão, Mi.

**Mis** – E como é o nome do carinha mesmo? Será que eu o conheço? É da nossa faculdade?

**Kao** – O nome dele é Kenshin e está terminando a faculdade de Direito, estuda de noite porque de dia, ele está trabalhando na firma do pai dele e ele é lindo. Pena que não vai ao ensaio todos os dias, por causa da firma.

**Mis** – É, você está mesmo apaixonada. – depois como se lembrasse de algo- Kaoru, você está falando do Kenshin Himura?

**Kao** – É, eu acho que é este o sobrenome dele.

**Mis** – Não acredito! Você está falando do Himura!

**Kao** – Qual o problema?

**Mis** – Você está gostando do ex-namorado da Tomoe Yukishiro!

**Kao** – Aquela super-top-hiper-mega-modelo lindíssima, que aparece na TV fazendo propaganda de roupas?

**Mis** – Exatamente.

**Kao** – Agora é que eu não tenho chance nenhuma. Ela é BEM mais velha que eu. Mais madura, mais bonita, mais...

**Mis** – Pára com isso. Fiquei sabendo que eles tiveram um longo romance, mas que ela terminou com ele por causa do antigo namorado dela que voltou para a cidade, Akira Kiyosato.

**Kao** – Que confusão, hein? Tadinho, ele ainda deve estar sofrendo por causa dela, Não vou incomodá-lo, então.

**Mis** – Nada disso. "Quem tem boca vai a Roma falar com o papa", já ouviu esse ditado? (N/A: tudo bem, eu acrescentei o papa no meio). Você não vai deixar passar essa oportunidade, né? Ou você espera ficar para titia o resto da sua vida? Daqui a pouco até o Yahiko vai estar se casando com a Tsubame e você aí, chupando o dedo... Mas não quero ouvir suas reclamações depois...

**Kao** – Ai, Misao. Você é fogo, hein? Tá, tá bom, eu não vou deixar escapar...

**Mis** – Legal! Que tal tomarmos um sorvete?

**Kao** – Boa. Eu topo.

Então, entre sorvetes de flocos, morango e chocolate, elas conversaram a tarde toda no shopping, sobre o Festival de Bandas, sobre a faculdade, gatinhos e compras, muitas compras.

To be continued...


	4. A notícia

**Cap. 4 – A Notícia**

Já faziam quase duas semanas que Kaoru ensaiava com a banda. Mas, não eram todos os dias, já que Kenshin trabalhava de dia e à noite ia para a faculdade, e só quando dava um jeito de "enforcar" o dia ou nos fins de semana é que podia ensaiar com a banda. Mas fora a ausência de Kenshin em alguns dos ensaios, havia um outro problema que preocupava Sano: Soujirou começou a faltar a todos os ensaios, consecutivamente.

Sano já estava furioso tentando socar a parede pela milésima vez naquela semana, fazendo um rombo do tamanho de uma cratera.

**San** – Pô! Aquele **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** do Soujirou não deu nem sinal de vida. O Festival é daqui a duas semanas! Já não basta o Kenshin faltar algumas vezes por causa do trampo, agora é o Soujirou que tomou chá de sumiço?

**Tsu** – Calma, Sano. Você já tentou ligar para ele?

**San** – O celular não atende. Tentei ligar na casa dele, o telefone não existe e quando fui lá, ele se mudou e não deixou endereço.

**Tsu** – Que chato! Bom, mas hoje é sábado e daqui a pouco o Kenshin deve estar aqui para a gente ensaiar. A sua irmã também não deve demorar.

**San** – É você está certo. Mas, justo o Soujirou. A bateria é a alma do rock. Tsunan, você não conhece nenhum baterista para substituir o Soujirou? Mas tem que ser alguém igual ou melhor que o Soujirou.

**Tsu** – Não, infelizmente não conheço ninguém.

E conforme Tsunan havia falado, Kaoru chegou em seguida, seguida de Misao. E logo quando chegou, estranhou o 'pequeno rombo' que seu irmãozinho havia feito pela manhã.

**Kao** – Niitchan! Você quer fazer uma reforma?

**San** – Não, por quê?

**Kao** – É que a parede está com um buraco, do tamanho de uma bola de futebol...

**San** – Ah, não enche!

**Kao** – Eu trouxe a Misao para assistir o ensaio.

**San **– Por mim, tudo bem.

**Kao** – O Soujirou veio?

**Tsu & San** – Não, nem sinal de vida dele.

**Kao** – Mou... Vamos ter que ensaiar sem batera de novo...

Nesse momento, chega Kenshin com um sorriso no rosto e aquele jeito todo gentil, que fazia a Kaoru se derreter toda (N/A: Não só ela, toda a galera fã de Rk também...)

**Kao** – "Ai, ai, que lindo..." – nessa hora, Misao pisca para Kaoru e diz bem baixinho perto do ouvido da Kaoru:

**Mis** – Ele é mesmo uma gracinha hein, Kaoru? Dá um jeito de ir com ele na festa do Akamatsu hoje a noite.

**Kao** (ainda sussurrando) – Não sei não, é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho...

**Mis** – Pára com isso Kaoru, ou eu mesma vou falar com ele e dizer que você é apaixonadíssima por ele.

**Kao** – Nem se atreva Misao!

**Mis** – Então...

**Kao **– Tá, tá bom, já entendi. " Mou..."

**Ken** – Olá pessoal! Tenho novidades! Eu andei procurando por aí algumas provas para um cliente da firma e descobri o por quê do Soujirou estar tão sumido ultimamente. Dêem uma olhada nesses papéis.

Kenshin entregou ao Sano uma pasta preta contendo uma reportagem sobre tráfico de armas com a foto de Enishi e Shishio; um mapa-múndi com alguns pontos vermelhos indicando os locais em que a gangue de Shishio atuava; fotos das armas e equipamentos apreendidos pela polícia secreta; fichas criminais de Shishio, Houji, Hennya, Enishi, Usui e Soujirou; além de outros documentos oficiais, declarações e muitos outros papéis burocráticos.

**Kao** – Nossa! Misao, o seu ex está bem encrencado, heim? – porém Misao estava com seus pensamentos bem longe dali, ela estava a ponto de explodir em lágrimas...

**San** – Acho que a doninha não tá nem aí pra você, Kaoru.

**Mis** (debulhando em lágrimas, com as mãos escondendo o rosto) – NÃO, KAMI-SAMA! DE NOVO NÃO!

**Kao** – Calma, Misao. Desculpe pelo comentário, não pensei que justo você fosse ficar tão deprimida assim.

**Ken** – Senhorita Misao, eu gostaria que se acalmasse, lavasse seu rosto e depois gostaria de te pedir para que nos conte sobre alguns detalhes importantes, que eu descobri pelos meus meios, mas que teria mais validade se a própria senhorita nos contasse, por favor.

Misao ainda soluçava muito, mas concordou com o ruivo e saiu com a Kaoru para tomar um ar e lavar o rosto.

_**Aguardem o próximo capítulo...**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Revelações

**Cap.5 – Revelações...**

_**Tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan...O que será que vai acontecer agora?**_

---

Retomando o capítulo anterior:

**Kao** – Nossa! Misao, o seu ex está bem encrencado, heim? – porém Misao estava com seus pensamentos bem longe dali, ela estava a ponto de explodir em lágrimas...

**San** – Acho que a doninha não tá nem aí pra você, Kaoru.

**Mis** (debulhando em lágrimas, com as mãos escondendo o rosto) – NÃO, KAMI-SAMA! DE NOVO NÃO!

**Kao **– Calma, Misao. Desculpe pelo comentário, não pensei que justo você fosse ficar tão deprimida assim.

**Ken** – Senhorita Misao, eu gostaria que se acalmasse, lavasse seu rosto e depois gostaria de te pedir para que nos conte sobre alguns detalhes importantes, que eu descobri pelos meus meios, mas que teria mais validade se a própria senhorita nos contasse, por favor.

Misao ainda soluçava muito, mas concordou com o ruivo e saiu com a Kaoru para tomar um ar e lavar o rosto.

_**-----**_

_**Neste capítulo:**_

Depois que a Misao se acalmou e voltou para a garagem, Kenshin quis prosseguir com as perguntas para a Misao: (N/A: credo, parece até um interrogatório! Tá, mas dá um desconto que o cara é estudante de Direito nessa fic).

**Ken**: - Senhorita Misao, eu sei que é difícil para a senhorita, mas eu preciso das suas informações, pois temo que a senhorita esteja correndo risco de vida.

**Kao**: – O QUÊ?

**San**: - Isso é sério, Kenshin!

**Ken**: - Sim, até mais do que imagina.

**Mis**: - Tudo bem, eu falo. Tudo começou quando eu tinha quinze anos e estava entrando no colegial. Nesta época, eu morava em Kyoto. Conheci um cara muito lindo. Era gentil, cavalheiro, além de inteligente, charmoso e extremamente simpático. Ele se dizia novo na cidade e se chamava Soujirou Seta. Me apaixonei por ele logo de cara. Começamos a namorar e logo descobri que ele não era tão gentil assim. Ele era calmo sim, mas também muito frio, além de esconder todos os seus sentimentos. O fato de ele sorrir bastante não significa que ele está sempre feliz. Aquele sorriso é uma incógnita. Na verdade, ele é uma pessoa muito amargurada e nunca fala o que realmente pensa para ninguém.

**Tsu**: - Certo, eu não sabia disso. O que a gente sabe é que ele é bem calado e tá sempre na dele. E como faz muito pouco tempo que ele entrou na banda, ninguém sabia como ele é realmente.

**Ken**:- Continue, senhorita Misao.

**Mis**: - Então, como eu ia dizendo, nós começamos a namorar e logo em seguida, ele, aliás, NÓS, acabamos entrando no círculo social de Shishio. Shishio precisava de pessoas trabalhando para ele no contrabando de armas e lavagem de dinheiro. Meu avô tinha acabado de morrer, eu morava sozinha em Kyoto, não tinha como me sustentar, então, mesmo não concordando com os planos daquela múmia, nós aceitamos o trabalho para ter com o que comer, dormir, pagar as contas. – Misao já não conseguia mais segurar suas lágrimas.

**Kao**: - Calma Misao. Eu vou buscar mais pouco de água com açúcar.

**Mis**: - N-não precisa, Kaoru. Obrigada. Bem, continuando, Soujirou acabou conquistando a confiança de Shishio e foi considerado o 2.º homem dele. O 1.º é o Houji. Eu entregava as mercadorias para os clientes, mas por namorar Soujirou, eu conhecia todo o esquema da organização, e por isso também já participei de alguns atentados ao Governo, como espiã-ninja.

**Todos**: (Gota!) ORO? - O.o' (nota do Kenshin: Ei, eu exijo direitos autorais!)

**Mis**: - Pois é, mas puxa vida! Eu era jovem demais, desesperada para ter um dinheiro no final do mês para poder pagar as contas e apaixonada pelo Soujirou. Se não fosse por ele, talvez eu nem tivesse entrado no rolo todo e hoje estaria com a minha ficha limpa.

**San**:- Mas eu não entendi uma coisa. Se a Doninha está envolvida nisso até o pescoço, como é que a ficha dela não está naquela pasta preta, Kenshin? (N/A:É,porquê?)

**Ken**:- Na verdade, nessa época, a senhorita Misao era menor de idade. E quando todos foram presos, Shishio foi indiciado por aliciamento de menores. A senhorita Misao não foi para uma prisão comum, e assim ela foi mandada para um abrigo de jovens e depois de prestar serviços a comunidade, ela pôde voltar para a sociedade, além de fazer parte do Programa de Proteção às testemunhas.Ela trocou o sobrenome, mudou de endereço e cidade. E também tem a proteção de um Promotor de Justiça, neste caso, o Aoshi Kamiya e um segundo tutor, Nenji Kashiwazaki, também conhecido como Jiya ou Okina, avô materno de Aoshi.

**Kao**:- Mas eu pensei que você era apaixonada pelo meu irmão.

**Mis**:- Sim, mas eu o conheci dessa forma. Ganhei novo nome, novo endereço e nova família. O sentimento de amor que tenho por ele surgiu aos poucos. Hoje estamos muito mais próximos e íntimos até. Mas antes, quando comecei a morar com ele em Tóquio, eu nunca sabia o que ele pensava, fazia ou deixava de fazer. Ao contrário de Soujirou, o Aoshi é muito sério e não mistura serviço com lazer. É raro vê-lo sorrir, ainda mais em público.

**Ken**:- Senhorita Misao, a própria senhorita nos falou que conhecia com detalhes todo o esquema de Shishio.

**Mis**:- Sim.

**Ken**:- Ele mantinha contatos na China nessa época? Com quem?

**Mis**:- Sim, com um baixinho chamado Heixing.

**Ken**:- Heixing? Só ele?

**Mis**:- Sim.

**Ken**:- Não tinha mais ninguém? Algum Yukishiro, por exemplo?

**Mis**:- Não.

**San**: - Onde você quer chegar?

**Mis**: - Enishi Yukishiro.

**San**: - Como? O irmão da Tomoe?

**Ken**:- Sim, meu ex-cunhado. Ele é o grande chefe da Máfia de Armas. E já me odeia, desde que comecei a namorar a Tomoe. Imagino que agora ele queira a minha cabeça como prêmio.

**San**: - Então isso é muito grave.

**Ken**:- Sim e aconselho a senhorita Misao a pedir mais reforços na sua proteção.

**Mis**:- Mas será mesmo necessário?

**Ken**:- Sim, já que Shishio e Enishi estão retomando suas atividades criminosas, vão querer se vingar do maior número de pessoas que eles puderem. A começar pelos que conhecem seu esquema, como você. Só nesta semana, eu já recebi duas ameaças de morte. Uma na 5.ª feira e outra hoje.

Kenshin colocou na mesa dois pedaços de papel amassado, onde se podia ler em letras recortadas de revista, a mesma mensagem:

OUSE ME IMPEDIR E SE ARREPENDERÁ, BATTOUSAI.

**Kao**: - Quem é Battousai?

**Ken**:- Battousai é meu apelido quando era um jovem briguento com perícia na espada, o que causou alguns incovenientes na época.

**Kao**: - Hu?

**Ken**: - Nada, esquece. Kenshin corou um pouco – Talvez eu te conte um dia – murmurou.

**San**: - Falando em questões práticas. Como é que fica a Yellow Stone sem baterista?

**Ken**: - Já pensei nisso e chamei um cara que trabalha comigo e também é espião da polícia. O cara é fera na música e com alguns ensaios até o Festival, ninguém vence a Yellow Stone.

**San**: - É ruivo, mas eu to falando de hoje.

**Ken**: - Hoje?

**San**: - Sim, hoje. Festa do Akamatsu às 22hs no Galpão do Saquê.

**Ken**: - Ok, eu ligo para ele e acho que ele vai sim. Então, amanhã a gente começa os ensaios.

**San**: - Certo. Acho que hoje nem vai ter mais ensaio. Vamos parar por aqui e todos de volta às 20hs para passar rapidinho as músicas com o novo baterista e é só.

**Todos**: Beleza.

Então cada um foi fazer alguma coisa. Misao voltou para casa para contar a Aoshi as últimas novidades, Tsunan foi para casa da noiva, Tae, Sano estava lavando sua Harley Davidson enquanto Kenshin foi ligar para o novo baterista e Kaoru estava na sala lendo uma revista.

**_Nota da autora:_** Para quem não lembra ou não sabe, esse Akamatsu que foi citado aí em cima, é um personagem que mais se parece com uma bucha de canhão e quase não tem importância na história: é no início da fase de Shishio, até antes do Saitou aparecer na história para testar a força do Kenshin e esse Akamatsu era um companheiro de Saitou, que tava usando o nome Fujita. Tudo bem que eu acho que esse personagem não deve ser do tipo que dê uma festa numa casa noturna, seria mais ou menos como o Aoshi dançando axé ou Hiko bebendo suco de laranja, mas vamos lá, né? ' (Ai se Nobuhiro Watsuko ler essa fic, vai querer me matar!)

_**To be continued...**_


	6. As coisas começam a esquentar! K&K

**Cap. 6 – As coisas começam a esquentar (K&K)**

Depois da reunião da tarde, onde Kenshin e Misao revelaram sobre o Shishio, Soujiro e sua organização criminosa chamada Juppongatana que estava de volta a ativa, todos os integrantes da banda Yellow Stone estava ocupada em seus afazeres até a hora da festa logo mais às 22hs. Misao já havia voltado para sua casa, Tsunan estava na casa da noiva Tae, Sano estava cuidando de seu bebezinho: uma Harley Davidson e Kenshin tinha acabado de ligar para o novo baterista e estava indo a direção da sala, onde Kaoru se encontrava lendo uma revista. Desde que Kaoru entrara na banda há quase duas semanas, os dois se tornaram bons amigos e sempre que podiam, eram vistos conversando sozinhos sobre diversos assuntos, incluindo antigos romances, ficantes, ex-paqueras, etc., mas ainda assim, eram apenas amigos e apesar de ambos serem correspondidos, nenhum dos dois tomava a iniciativa, por medo de rejeição por parte do outro. Ah, sim sem contar que Sano e Yahiko não suportavam a idéia de que Kaoru arranjasse um namorado.

Kenshin bem que queria enfrentar a ira de Sano, mas e o medo que ele tinha de não ser correspondido? Levar um fora justo da garota mais linda que ele já conhecera? Se fosse assim, era preferível continuar como apenas mais amigo dela. Credo! Isso não parece um homem, e sim uma galinha! Mas, e se ela gostasse de outro? E o achasse velho demais para ela? (N/A: Caro Kenshin, siga o conselho da Misao no capítulo três: "Quem tem boca vai a Roma falar com o Papa pessoalmente, sem intervenção dos assessores".) Mas, Kenshin apesar de apaixonado por Kaoru, ainda se martirizava por Tomoe. Não que ele ainda tivesse qualquer coisa com ela, pois ela estava com outro cara há algum tempo já. Mas, Tomoe, querendo ou não, havia sido seu primeiro amor, sua grande paixão. E, algo assim, mesmo depois de terminado, não era tão fácil esquecer. Kenshin sabia que cada um devia seguir seu próprio caminho, sem derramar lágrimas pelo passado. Ele realmente tinha tentado outros relacionamentos depois de Tomoe, mas achava que era algo inútil. Nada que fizesse poderia ser tão intenso quanto a vida que teve ao lado de Tomoe. Isso até o dia em que conheceu Kaoru.

Era incrível como ele se sentia bem ao lado de uma garota dez anos mais nova que ele. Ela o fazia se sentir mais feliz, mais completo, mais livre. Quando estava com ela, sua alma ficava leve e seu espírito ficava mais calmo, mais terno. Ela o fazia ficar diferente. Mas, como conseguiria se declarar a ela, de forma que, se não fosse correspondido, ainda poderia ser amigo dela?

Kaoru por outro lado, se achava uma "patinha feia", que homem nenhum iria reparar. Durante seus dezoito anos de idade, quase não tivera namorados, apenas alguns "ficantes", que saíam correndo dela após o primeiro beijo por causa dos "irmãozinhos" encrenqueiros e ciumentos que ela tem. Geralmente, eram pirralhos, com no máximo a idade dela, outros até mais novos. Mas, nenhum deles a tinha deixado tão apaixonada quanto Kenshin. O pior é que ele era bem mais velho que ela. E o que seu pai ia dizer quando soubesse que ela gostava de um cara mais velho que o Aoshi? Sano ia matar. Os dois. E Yahiko ia ser o primeiro a dedurá-la para o irmão. Kaoru ficava deprimida todas as vezes em que tinha esses pensamentos infelizes sobre as possibilidades dela ficar com Kenshin.

"Esquece sua baka, você nunca ia ficar com um cara que realmente valha a pena..."

Mas, pelo menos, ela tinha conseguido ser uma grande amiga dele, o que já era alguma coisa.

E, esquecendo os devaneios de nosso querido casal e voltando ao capítulo anterior:

Depois da reunião da tarde, onde Kenshin e Misao revelaram sobre o Shishio, Soujiro e sua organização criminosa chamada Juppongatana que estava de volta a ativa, todos os integrantes da banda Yellow Stone estava ocupada em seus afazeres até a hora da festa logo mais às 22hs. Misao já havia voltado para sua casa, Tsunan estava na casa da noiva Tae, Sano estava cuidando de seu bebezinho: uma Harley Davidson e Kenshin tinha acabado de ligar para o novo baterista e estava indo a direção da sala, onde Kaoru se encontrava lendo uma revista.

Enquanto Kaoru lia uma revista de moda sentada no sofá da sala, Kenshin após ligar para o baterista da banda se aproximou bem perto desta, sem que ela percebesse.

**Kao**: Ai, que vestido lindo. Pena que só fique bem em modelos lindas e maravilhosas. Em mim, ia ficar parecendo um espantalho com roupa chique. - "Ah, se eu fosse a Tomoe..."

**Ken**: (chegando bem perto e parando atrás de Kaoru): Eu não acho isso, senhorita Kaoru.

**Kao** (tomando o maior susto e se virando para o Kenshin): Ai, Kenshin, que susto! Eu não te vi chegando.

**Ken**: (sorrindo): Tudo bem, me desculpe. Não pensei que fosse se assustar tanto.

**Kao** (toda derretida com o sorriso do ruivo): Ah, tá tudo bem. Mas e como foi com o novo baterista? Ele vem?

**Ken**: Sim, ele vem, às 20hs, estará aqui. (sorri de novo)

**Kao**: Que bom. (mais derretida ainda com o sorriso dele)

**Ken**: Sim.

Neste momento, Kenshin começa a observar Kaoru, encantado com os olhos azulados dela, enquanto Kaoru estava hipnotizada pelo sorriso dele, pelo olhar, pela boca... Por quanto tempo eles ficaram ali se observando, eles não sabiam. Apenas a vontade de tocar nos lábios do outro, que foi crescendo, até que não conseguiram mais se resistir e seus lábios foram se aproximando, chegando muito próximo, até que...

- KAAORUUU!

**Ken& Kao**: "Droga! Ele tinha que atrapalhar!" (Se afastaram rapidamente)

**Kao**: Que foi moleque?

**Yahiko **(entrando na sala): Netchan! Você sabe onde está a minha shinai? Eu não acho em lugar nenhum...

**Kao**:-Pergunte ao Sano. Eu o vi usando sua shinai para tirar uma teia de aranha no teto da garagem...

**Yahiko**: -AARGHH! SANO SEU IDIOTA! Você me paga!

E assim, Yahiko saiu correndo para acertar a cabeça de um certo galo, deixando Kenshin e Kaoru a sós novamente. (N/A: Vocês perceberam que o Yahiko só apareceu para atrapalhar, de resto quase não tem função nesta fic... Tadinho!). Eles estavam um pouco constrangidos pelo que estava prestes a acontecer alguns instantes antes da intromissão de Yahiko. Então, Kaoru resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Kenshin, você está com fome? Vou fazer um lanche, topas?

- Claro.

Seguiram os dois para a cozinha e Kaoru liga o rádio, enquanto prepara o lanche para os dois.

_**Em um lugar qualquer**_

_**Quando nada mais tinha valor**_

_**Te conheci**_

Mas quando Kaoru foi abrir a geladeira, foi impedida por um par de braços que a envolveram e a abraçaram. Kaoru foi pega de surpresa, mas logo retribuiu o abraço. Ficaram um tempo curtindo este momento mágico .

_**Naquela tarde que te encontrei**_

_**O mundo parecia somente eu e você**_

_**Não podia ser melhor!**_

Não ousavam nem respirar direito para não quebrar o clima. Kaoru encostou sua cabeça no peito de Kenshin, sentindo o a essência da colônia que ele usava. Seria lavanda, talvez? Kaoru não sabia, mas com certeza era muito bom. E ela não pretendia sair dali tão rápido.

_**Vidas que se encontram**_

_**Seus olhos me dizem**_

_**Sem precisar falar...**_

Mas Kenshin, ergueu o rosto de Kaoru para que pudesse ver melhor seus olhos azulados. E, conforme a distância entre eles ia sendo vencida, os olhos iam se fechando lentamente, enquanto seus lábios se encostavam de forma suave. Aos poucos, o beijo foi se intensificando.

_**Estar com você, nada é melhor**_

_**Estar com você, me faz pensar em nós dois**_

Acabaram se separando depois de um tempo, mas os dois ainda se encaravam de forma carinhosa, terna.

_**Em um lugar qualquer**_

_**Pelas ruas que levam ao mar**_

_**Foi onde te vi**_

_**Sei que nem sempre a vida é assim**_

_**Mas enquanto você me fizer sorrir**_

_**Eu vou estar bem aqui**_

Kenshin foi quem primeiro quebrou o clima.

- Kaoru, eu sei que o que eu vou dizer é loucura, mas é algo que está me levando a loucura. Mesmo que isso acabe por estragar a nossa amizade e a amizade que tenho com seus irmãos e seu pai, eu preciso te dizer. Kaoru, eu te amo. Eu sei que sou bem mais velho que você, mas nós não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos. E se você não quiser nada comigo, tudo bem, eu vou entender. Mas esperava que isso não afetasse a nossa amizade.

_**Vidas que se encontram**_

_**Sem alguma explicação**_

_**Caminhos que levam pro mesmo lugar**_

Kenshin estava inseguro, tremia levemente, esperando por uma resposta dela. Que veio. Na forma de beijos e abraços. Kaoru abriu o melhor sorriso e praticamente se jogou em cima de Kenshin. Não precisavam de palavras nessa hora, tudo era dito apenas pelos carinhos, beijos e abraços.

- Kenshin, eu também te amo!

_**Estar com você, nada é melhor**_

_**Estar com você, me faz pensar em nós dois**_

-Então, senhorita Kaoru Kamiya, gostaria de ser a minha namorada?

-Você tá falando sério?

-Mais sério do que você pensa.

-Não...

-Não?

-...Não acredito, isso sim. É o que eu mais quero! - e de novo Kaoru abriu Aquele sorriso.

"Devo estar sonhando, isso sim."

-Eu te amo, Kenshin!

-Não, Eu é que te amo, minha Kaoru! - e novamente se beijaram, felizes, com a certeza de que o amor era correspondido.

Assim, Kaoru e Kenshin faziam planos para o futuro, conversaram sobre muitas coisas, e enquanto faziam o lanche, eles também iam namorando e ao mesmo tempo que olhavam para a porta para que Yahiko não os surpreendesse de novo.

Os dois estavam mais do que felizes, não conseguiam esconder o sorriso, que ia de orelha a orelha, mas decidiram que por enquanto eles não iam contar nada a ninguém, com medo da reação – e do ataque de ciúmes – de Sanozuke e Yahiko. Mas, sabiam que um dia eles teriam que contar. Mas esse dia não seria hoje. Eles queriam mais era curtir o momento mais que tudo.

_**A música é do CPM22 e se chama "Vidas que se Encontram", caso alguém não a conheça. Mas eu achei que tinha tudo a ver com a história.**_


	7. A Festa que título mais sem graça!

**Capítulo 7 – A Festa (que título mais sem graça...)**

Às 20hs, toda a Yellow Stone estava de volta à pequena garagem. Milagrosamente, Misao havia conseguido trazer Aoshi para o ensaio. Ele odiava rock e preferia muito mais ouvir Madame Butterfly ou a nona sinfonia de Bethoveen. Mas, como estava com saudades do pai e dos irmãos, resolveu aparecer para dizer um Oi para todos.

O novo baterista também estava junto. O nome dele era Chou e tinha um cabelo meio esverdeado e todinho em pé, parecendo uma vassoura de pé. Todos gostaram dos dons musicais dele, menos Sano. Não, não é que ele não gostasse do ritmo de Chou, mas é que eles já se conheciam e não se curtiam muito... Na verdade, estudavam na mesma faculdade, faziam parte do mesmo time de futebol e participavam do clube de lutas da faculdade e viviam competindo entre si para ver quem levava a melhor. (N/A: Imaginem, então como foi ensaio...Sossegado..., nem um pouco! Rsrsrs!)

Após o rápido ensaio, foram todos para a festa. Foram em três carros: Aoshi, Misao e Kaoru no primeiro carro, um Porche azul metálico do Aoshi; Tsunam, Tae e Sano e parte da batera desmontada no segundo carro, um Mazda Verde com o som na última potência (o carro era do Tsunan, mas o Tunning era de autoria exclusiva do Sano, e Kenshin, Chou e restante dos instrumentos no último carro, um confortável Dodge Charger Vermelho, inteirinho modificado com aparelhagem de som, DVD, luz neon e outras parafernálias eletrônicas, pertencente é claro, ao Kenshin, que desenhou um dragão verde no capô do carro (N/A: Que show, hein? Quero dar uma voltinha nesse carro!).

A festa ia acontecer numa casa noturna chamada "Galpão do Saquê", e realmente era um galpão bem grande com um palco, duas pistas de dança e três ambientes. A apresentação deles ia ser a meia noite, e como ainda tinham quase duas horas, resolveram se divertir por aí. Kenshin e Kaoru, mais que depressa, resolveram achar um canto para namorarem escondidos de todos, Aoshi e Misao e Tsunan e Tae ficaram dançando e namorando por aí e Chou e Sano foram encher a cara para espantar o nervoso (N/A: sei, sei...).

Sano e Chou já estavam no terceiro copo, quando surgiu uma mulher muito bonita, estatura média, cabelos longos e negros, pele branca e aparentando ter 22, 23 anos e parecia um pouco cansada. Ela chegou ao balcão do bar, observou os dois rapazes e pediu um pouco de saquê ao barman. Logo, Sano e Chou tentaram puxar conversa com moça, mas ela fingiu nem ter percebido a presença dos dois.

Foi quando Sano chegou mais perto dela e arriscou uma cantada:

- Hey, gatinha, você é muito bonita. O que faz sozinha num lugar como este?

- Ai, era só o que me faltava... Um crista de galo passando cantada em mim. Tenha paciência!

- Há, há, há... Hey, Crista de Galo, vou mostrar como se faz... Ei belezinha, posso fazer companhia a uma bela dama?

- Puxa vida! Será que já não se pode ter um pouco de paz e sossego aqui, não? Não bastasse um Galo, agora eu tenho uma vassoura também... Eu mereço...(levantando-se e ficando de frente para os dois) Bom, de qualquer forma, eu me chamo Megumi e quando quiser a companhia de uma Vassoura ou um Galo, eu chamo vocês, tá? Agora eu preciso ir, pois eu trabalho naquele ambulatório do outro lado da rua. Tchauzinho, garotos...

À meia noite em ponto, o apresentador anunciou a tão esperada apresentação da banda YELLOW STONE...

_**You are my first love**_

_Você foi meu primeiro amor_

_**The Earth moving under me  
**A Terra se movendo abaixo de mim_

_**Bedroom scent, beauty ardent  
**Cheiro de quarto, beleza ardente_

_**Distant shiver, heaven sent  
**Tremor distante, paraíso enviado_

O show começou um pouco tímido, Kaoru ainda estava muito nervosa, por ser a primeira vez que se apresentava no palco de verdade, porém aos poucos sua voz foi saindo naturalmente, as pessoas que estavam assistindo, começaram a prestar atenção na banda que tocava no palco.

_**I'm the snow on your lips  
**Eu sou a neve em seus lábios_

_**The freezing taste, the silvery sip  
**O gosto congelante, gole prateado_

_**I'm the breath on your hair**  
Eu sou o cheiro de seu cabelo_

_**The endless nightmare, devil's lair  
**O pesadelo sem fim, morada do diabo_

Muitas garotas da platéia suspiravam pelos rapazes da banda, especialmente Kenshin e Sano, o que deixou Kaoru louquinha de ciúmes pelo irmão e pelo namorado, que nem ligaram para a histeria de fãs.

_**Only so many times  
**Apenas tantas vezes_

_**I can say I long for you  
**Posso dizer que suspiro por você_

_**The lily among the thorns**  
O lírio entre os espinhos_

_**The prey among the wolves**  
A presa entre os lobos_

Mas por outro lado, perceberam que alguns rapazes da platéia, não paravam de olhar para a bela vocalista da banda. Enquanto tocava, Kenshin não tirava os olhos de Kaoru, enquanto que Sano estaria pronto para dar porrada em qualquer um que se aproximasse muito de sua irmã. (Mal sabia ele, que o maior perigo, estava bem ao lado dele, pois, Kenshin ainda não havia contado ao amigo o que acontecera a tarde com Kaoru. Tadinho de Sano, traído pelo próprio amigo!)

_**Someday, I will feed a snake  
**Algum dia, Eu irei alimentar uma cobra_

_**Drink her venon, stay awake  
**Beber seu veneno, ficar acordado (a)_

_**Whit time all pain will fade  
**Com o tempo toda a dor passará_

_**Through your memory I will wade  
**Por sua memória eu irei me arrastar_

Num dado momento, Tae, que não parara de dançar, sentiu uma leve tontura e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Misao e Aoshi. Misao pediu um pouco de água gelada e ofereceu a Tae. Tsunan, no palco, observou toda a cena e ficou um pouco preocupado com a noiva, já que dificilmente ela passava mal por qualquer coisa. Mas, logo ela já estava bem. "Não devia ser nada. Só uma indisposição" - pensou Tsunan.

_**Barely cold in her grave  
**Ainda nem fria em seu túmulo_

_**Barely arm in my bed  
**Ainda nem quente em minha cama_

_**Settling for a draw tonight**  
Aceitando um mero empate esta noite_

_**Puppet girl, your strings are mine  
**Garota marionete, seus fios são meus_

O público começou a vibrar já na segunda música e toda essa empolgação foi até o final do show, quase duas depois, quando todos da banda já estavam suados, cansados, mas muito felizes com a primeira apresentação da banda com aquela formação: "Tsunan no teclado, Chou na batera, Sano na guitarra, Kenshin no baixo e Kaoru nos vocais... E essa foi mais uma apresentação da YELLOW STONE".

_**This one is for you, for you**  
Esta é para você para você_

_**Only fou you**  
Somente para você_

_**Just give in to it never think again  
**Apenas entregue-se a ela e nunca repense_

_**I feel for you  
**Sinto por você_

Depois de quase duas horas de apresentação, onde foram muito aplaudidos especialmente Kaoru, que era A vocalista, todos da banda voltaram a se divertir e se não fosse um pequeno contratempo, a festa teria sido mais divertida ainda.

Num dado momento, após a apresentação, quando o Kenshin e o Chou já tinham guardado todos os instrumentos, aproximou-se de Kenshin um homem alto, magro e que fumava sem parar. Cumprimentou a todos com um aceno de cabeça, demorando um pouco mais seu olhar sobre Sano, e depois se dirigiu a Kenshin:

-Então, Himura? Conseguiu aquelas informações que eu te pedi ou sua firma não é tão rápida assim em obter dados a seus clientes?

-Ah, olá Saitou! Não sei como me descobriu aqui, mas a verdade é que eu não gostaria de falar sobre esses assuntos aqui, hoje. Você poderia passar na firma segunda-feira para conversarmos sobre isso?

-Não, 2.ª pode ser muito tarde. O que fará amanhã, domingo?

-Amanhã eu tenho ensaio com a banda na casa do Sano.

-Está bem, então. Apareço lá para conversarmos melhor.

-Mas, espera aí, Saitou... – "Oro! Amanhã também não dá!"

Mas o outro já tinha ido embora, não sem antes soltar uma bela baforada em Sano, que ficou irado com a atitude do outro.

-Ora, mas aquele ---------! Como teve a coragem? Ah, mas eu pego!

E, de fato. Quando estavam se preparando para ir embora, Sano conseguiu acertar um soco em Saitou, que revidou. Lutaram, até que Sano, não agüentava mais de pé. Mas, Saitou parecia não ter sofrido arranhão algum. Já Sano, não podia se dizer o mesmo. Ele foi socorrido por Kenshin e Tsunan que o levaram até o ambulatório de frente para a casa noturna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chegando lá, que surpresa para o Sano. Foi atendido pela mesma médica que ele vira um pouco antes de entrar no palco. E a feição dela não era das melhores...

-Ai, como eu desconfiava...Um Crista de Galo que nem brigar sabe direito. Talvez seja um filhote de Galinho... Ah, mas por que essas coisas tem que sobrar para mim? ( e se dirigindo a Kenshin):- Bem que podia ser VOCÊ o paciente e não esse Cabeça de Galo.

-Ô sua Raposa! Dá pra calar essa boca e fazer logo essa porcaria de curativo logo? Eu quero ir embora a Ter que aturar uma raposa sádica, que prefere tirar sarro do sofrimento dos a trabalhar!

-Uhuhu, o Crista de Galo sabe ficar bravinho!

-Hey, eu não sou Crista de Galo!

-E eu não sou Raposa!

_Jirettai Ya n' naru hodo_

_**Você irrita tanto que dá ódio**_

_Jirettai Sunao ni narenai ne _

_**Irritante Você é impossível de se lidar**_

_Nikumarekuchi tatakiatte _

_**Metralhando com sua boca de vulgaridades **_

_Jirettai Imasara sara _

_**Você é irritante Agora tudo o mais **_

_Jirettai Sono ki ni naru nante _

_**Irritante Preocupante como aquele etcetera **_

_Share ni mo nannai ne_

_**Não, não está mesmo virando uma piada**_

_Meg: - Hishaku no onaji kyokudoushi /**Somos como os pólos de um ímã/**_

_San: - Chikazukya hajiketobu dake sa / **Chega perto que eu vou começar a rechaçar**/_

_Meg: - Anta ga orereba ii ja nai / **Não vai ser legal se você acabar uma geléia de ossos quebrados**_

_San: - Soitsu wa sujichigai / **Isso aqui é só câimbra, tá**_

Mas, bem que o Sano gostou...Depois de tantas provocações... Ele ainda pediu o telefone dela, que cedeu e combinaram até de se encontrar num dia de folga da médica. (N/A: Sabia que tanta provocação assim, escondia um pouco de paixão!). Quem não gostou muito foi o restante da banda, que esperava pelos dois pombinhos na sala de espera do pronto-socorro.

-Pô, Sano. Eu pensei que você não ia mais sair de lá.

-Ah, qualé Jou-chan! Eu só enfaixei a mão. Aquela impostora nem isso sabe fazer direito!

-Sei, mas você bem que gostou dela né? Não parava de babar e ficava olhando os decotes...

-O que que tem?

-Podia ser mais discreto.

-Tá,tá.

Eles saíram do ambulatório, com o domingo quase amanhecendo...

E resolveram ir todos dormir na casa dos Kamiya mesmo, pois ninguém conseguia nem pensar direito, com tanto sono que já estavam.

Um sinal de que Tsunan quase bateu o carro num Fiat Strada que passava na rua com o motorista bebadaço e Kenshin nem sabia mais qual era rua que tinha que pegar. Aliás, o mais sóbrio era o Aoshi (óbvio, né? O cara não bebe!), e era que indicava o caminho de volta para a casa. Iam precisar de um bom descanso, pois o domingão estava prometendo (...mais confusão!)

_**Para quem ñ sabe, Madame Butterfly é ópera e Beethoven é música clássica... (N/A: Até que combina bem com o Aoshi, não? Ou seria melhor um New Age? Nhaum... Seria melhor axé ou valsa? )**_

_**A música tocada pela banda é Feel (Sinto Por Você – NightWish) e a "Troca de farpas" entre a Raposa e o Crista de Galo é um trecho de uma música tema entre os dois. (Two of a Kind)**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Até o próximo capítulo (Domingão de Ensaio)**_

_**Maris**_


	8. Ensaios

**Capítulo 8 – Domingão de Ensaios**

No dia seguinte...

Um belo domingo de Sol, a banda toda havia resolvido ir dormir na casa do Sano, por ser mais prático, já que eles iam ter ensaio mais tarde. As meninas dormiram no quarto da Kaoru. Já o Aoshi foi dormir no quarto de Yahiko, Tsunan colocou um colchonete no quarto do Sano e Kenshin e Chou, dormiram na sala mesmo.

Assim que acordaram, Kaoru, Misao e Tae foram preparar o almoço (já era quase meio-dia!), e depois foram acordar os rapazes. Quando Kaoru foi até a sala...Surpresa. Kenshin já estava de pé, e havia trocado de roupa. Estava com uma camiseta preta e bermudas emprestados do Sano. Já a Tae teve que acordar um sonolento Tsunan a base de beijinhos apaixonados (N/a: Kawaii!).

Uma hora depois, estavam quase todos acordados (menos o Sano, que ainda tava de ressaca e com muita dor pela briga com Saitou), e foram almoçar. Tae tinha preparado uma lasanha 4 queijos (N/A: Nham,nham, eu também quero.) com Carne Assada ao molho madeira e de sobremesa um pudim de leite. Kaoru resolveu fazer uma limonada, mas não deu muito certo, porque ela acrescentou a casca e esqueceu o açúcar, isto é: amargo e azedo. (N/A: PUÁAAÁ – Até a minha irmã que só cozinha Cup Nodlles sabe fazer limonada!E diga-se de passagem, a limonada dela é a melhor!)

Eles comem depois de uma zona tremenda, porque Yahiko, Sano e até Aoshi descontaram na coitada da Kaoru a 'bela' limonada que ela havia feito. (N/A: Sabe como é, né? Irmãos... '). Nem o pai deles conseguia acalmá-los, mas tudo bem, fica tudo em família...

E depois do almoço... Ensaio.

Aí, a Tae e a Misao resolveram ir embora, porque aquilo ia durar horas. Yahiko foi acompanha-las ( e também aproveitava para ver Tsubame, a irmã mais nova de Tae).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru  
Togiresou na hodo toumei na koe ni  
Aruki-dashita sono hitomi e  
Hateshinai mirai ga tsuzuite 'ru**

_Meus sentimentos estão repletos_

_com a performance do tempo em sua voz clara  
O futuro sem fim continua_

_caminhando para seus olhos_

**Hontou wa totemo kokoro wa moroku  
Dare mo ga hibiwarete iru  
Furidashita ame ni nurete  
Kimi wa mata tachidomatte shimau kedo  
Shinjite kureru kara**

_Meu coração é honestamente frágil  
Todos ao meu redor se despedaçam  
Repentinamente sob um pé d'água,_

_ainda que você pare novamente  
Você ainda acredita em mim_

**Dare yori takaku sora e to chikazuku  
Kagayaki wo atsume hikari wo motomeru  
Moetsukite mo kamawanai sa  
Subete wa shinjitsu to tomo ni aru**

_Mais alto que todo mundo  
Pertinho do céu  
Estou perto de algo brilhante e iluminado  
Eu ansiei por luz  
Se eu estiver queimando, ficarei bem  
tudo está acompanhando a verdade_

**"Shounen wa hito no kage de yuganda nikushimi wo mita"  
Sonna sekai nante mou nani mo mitaku nai yo  
Nani mo! Nani mo! Nani mo!**

_"O garoto viu o ódio de quem ele esconde uma entidade sombra"  
Não quero mais ver esse tipo de mundo  
Não mais! Não mais! Não mais!_

**Sore demo omou anata no koto wo  
Kisetsu ga nagarete ite mo...  
Me wo tojite itsu mo mite 'ta fuukei no you ni  
Nando me ga ame mo agatta**

_Mas eu ainda pensarei em você  
ainda que esta estação esteja chegando ao fim  
Já choveu tantas vezes, mas agora parou  
Igualzinho à cena que eu sempre assisti com meus olhos fechados_

**Setsunai hito yo Kanawanu negai yo  
Naze kono mune kara ai wa umarete iku?  
Sakimidareta hana wa yurete  
Shizunda daichi ni furisosogu**

_A entidade dor  
Os sonhos que nunca se realizam  
Por que será que o amor tem que nascer no meu peito  
As flores que desabrocham estão caindo de volta ao chão_

**Ai wo toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru  
Togiresou na hodo toumei na koe ni  
Aruki-dashita sono hitomi e  
Owaranai mirai wo sasageyou**

_O tempo está repleto de amor  
Com uma voz clara continua dando a noite eterna a seus olhos_

**stairway to heaven  
labyrinth to heart**

_Escadaria rumo aos Céus  
Labirinto rumo ao Coração_

(Niji – Larc em Ciel)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lá pra umas cinco da tarde (N/A: Oba! Hora do chá... E de assistir Malhação! ⌐⌐), aparece aquele mesmo homem alto, magro, com um cigarro na boca (N/A: Nem vou dizer quem é), que chegou e foi logo acabando com o ensaio.

-Ora, ora. Em vez de ficar coletando dados para mim, o aprendiz a advogadinho está aí, ensaiando com essa bandinha de ? É, da próxima vez, vou me lembrar de não contratar serviços de péssima qualidade.

-Kenshin, irritado com o comentário de "seu cliente", resolve tirar satisafações:

-Ainda bem que chegou Saitou. Já estou com todos os dados que me pediu, incluindo a lista de antigos aliados de Shishio e Enishi e que fazem parte do Programa de Proteção ás Testemunhas. Está tudo nesta pasta. Pode conferir. – dizendo isso, encaminhou Saitou até a sala, e longe dos olhares furiosos de Sano e Kaoru. Aoshi, que ainda estava lá, conversando com o pai e que também estava a par das investigações feita por Kenshin e Saitou, resolveu entrar na conversa.

-Hey, Saitou. Aoshi Shinomori Kamiya, promotor de justiça. – apertou-lhe as mãos, cordialmente. Estou a par de alguns fatos envolvendo o retorno da gangue de Shishio, além de proteger uma testemunha-chave no esquema interno da Juppongatana.

-Você se refere àquela menina esquisita que mora com você e tem cara de doninha? – Saitou estava com o cigarro na boca e espalhava um pouco de cinzas pelo chão, fazendo Aoshi estreitar ainda mais os olhos, já que ao falar de Misao, ele queria era esganar Saitou. - Não sabia que ela podia oferecer algum perigo.

-Mais do que você imagina. Apesar de parecer uma menina, ela pode ser mortal, se você não tomar cuidado.- Aoshi dizia isso de forma fria, em tom baixo, num sussuro, porém, num tom de voz mortalmente perigoso.- Além do mais, **A MISAO NÃO SE PARECE COM UMA DONINHA**. – nessa hora, Aoshi eleva o a voz para que Saitou tivesse a certeza de que ele, Aoshi não estava brincando e ia proteger Misao até o fim.

-Ta bom, ta bom. Não precisa se exaltar. Só acho que é bom vocês tomarem cuidado daqui para frente. Não sei o que pode ter acontecido com aquele rapaz que andava com ela. Pode ser, o que é o mais provável, que tenha voltado para o Shishio. E, se for o caso, mais um motivo para ficar esperto. De qualquer forma, essa doninha corre sério risco de vida.

-E, mudando de assunto. Há mais algum ex-aliado de Shishio que esteja retornando ao seu antigo posto? – Kenshin, vendo Aoshi se alterar ainda mais, resolveu mudar de assunto:

-Pelo que sei, Kenshin, há o Houji, a Yumi o Enishi e um chinês chamado Heixing. – Saitou dava mais uma baforada- Mas também há os que estão na mesma posição da doninha: são ex-aliados que por saberem demais, ou por não terem defendido Shishio, ou ainda por não terem sido capturados, foram considerados traidores e pelo que estão falando, há uma recompensa de Shishio para seus homens que capturarem estas pessoas...mortas. Tem uma lista de nomes, que incluem Kamatari, Iwambou, Fuji, Saizuchi, a doninha e outros. Ah, sim, há ainda uma recompensa especial de Enishi para seus aliados que entregarem a cabeça de Battousai de presente. – dizia isso como se fosse algo muito normal, algo até bom. (N/A: Seu sádico! Eu detesto você!)

-Que graça! Agora virei troféu. Que seja. Assim que eu souber de mais alguma coisa, eu te aviso.

-Certo, então vou indo.

-E mais uma coisa, Saitou...

-O quê?

**-NÃO INTERROMPA OUTRO ENSAIO, CASO CONTRÁRIO, EU TE MATO!** - Kenshin estava com olhos de Battousai!

**-O.O**

E o domingo terminou com mais um ensaio estragado, interrompido pelo garoto-propaganda da Marlboro, Free, ou qualquer outra marca de cigarro, já que não lembro de nenhum...

À noite, Sano, Kenshin, Aoshi, Kaoru, Koshijiro e Chou fizeram um lanchinho ( o Yahiko ainda não tinha voltado) e cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto (ou casa, no caso de Aoshi, Kenshin e Chou), porque a segunda feira já tava chegando e muita coisa ia rolar nessa semana.

_**Quem diria, Aoshi defendendo Misao? Que kawaii...**_

_**Continua...**_


	9. A semana passa Com algumas surpresas

**Capítulo 9 – A semana passa... Com algumas surpresas**

A semana passou (N/A: Muito rápido né? Até parece a minha semana normal, no maior corre-corre) e no sábado, para variar, Sano estava com o típico bom humor de sempre. De calça tipo pijama, descalço, e sem blusa ou camiseta cobrindo Aquele tórax super definido, devido aos treinos na faculdade (N/A: Fãs do Sano, babem!), andando de um lado para o outro, olhando para o relógio a cada cinco minutos, e a qualquer barulhinho da rua ou da porta, ele acabava olhando para o relógio. Kaoru já não agüentava mais ver o irmão super nervoso a espera de... nada. "Alguma coisa está acontecendo para o Sano estar desse jeito. O que será? Mulher? Ensaio? Shishio?":

-Quê foi Niitchan? Aquela médica te deu o fora, foi?

-Não me enche Jou-chan.

-Credo, que educação.

-Desculpe. Não é com você que estou nervoso.

-Então, o que foi?

-Tsunan não deu as caras a semana toda. Não me ligou, não apareceu na faculdade, nem na redação daquele jornalzinho da facu, ele apareceu. Liguei uma vez, e caiu na secretária. O celular estava sem bateria lembra? Não sei o que pode Ter acontecido. Afinal, Tsunan é um grande amigo meu desde os tempos do prezinho.

-Você acha que ele também tenha fugido?

-Ah, espero que não. Era só o que me faltava. Primeiro o baterista e agora o tecladista. Não me vá você também ir embora sem me avisar...-mas foi interrompido por um rapaz ruivo de cabelos longos, que chegava com seu baixo de estimação.

-Bom dia! Lá fora está um belo dia, sabiam?

-Olá Kenshin! Mas pro Sano aqui, não está nada bem. O Tsunan não veio a semana toda. E isso está o deixando com os nervos a flor da pele.

-Ah, é só por isso o Crista aí tá todo bravinho? – Chou chegou quase na mesma hora, mas é recebido com uma "baquetada" de Sano. (N/A: Baqueta é o nome daqueles dois pauzinhos que o baterista usa para tocar e no caso, Baquetada é o nome do golpe inventado por mim mesma, onde essas duas coisinhas acertam a cabeça espetada do oponente – no caso, na cabeça espetada de uma vassoura!).

-Mais uma dessa, e você vai saber porque eu carrego o Mal nas costas. – e mostra uma tatuagem com o ideograma de mal em suas costas.

-Ui, que meda!

-Calma, Sano. Você vai ver que não é nada demais. De repente, o Tsunan teve alguma indisposição ou qualquer coisa assim. Ainda mais que ele não é de sumir tanto tempo assim sem dar notícias, né?

-É. Tudo bem. Acho que você tem razão Kenshin. Vamos esperar e...

-Mas são interrompidos pela chegada de um Tsunan totalmente transtornado, assustado e cabisbaixo.

-Tsunan! Que foi, cara?

-...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-...

Fala, cara!

-Eu...

-...Eu? – todos estavam ansiosos pela resposta dele, especialmente Sano.

- ...Eu... Eu vou ser pai.

-O QUÊ? – Todos estavam muito surpresos - Mas, como?

Tsunan estava arrumando um lugar para se sentar e contar toda a história, medindo bem as palavras, já que ele mesmo ainda não tinha digerido completamente a notícia.

-Tae está grávida, já há algum tempo tenho percebido que ela se sentia um pouco mais cansada que o normal. E eu não sei se fico feliz ou triste, porque mesmo que eu me case com ela, há um outro probleminha: a pequena Tsubame.

-E o que tem ela?

-Ela é contra o nosso casamento. Como as duas moram sozinhas, se eu me casar com a Tae, a Tsubame fica comigo também. Mas ela não está nem um pouco feliz com isso. Acha que eu vou roubar a irmã e que agora ela está sozinha e etc e tal.

-Que situação, hein?

-Você já tentou conversar com ela e explicar tudo?

-Já, mas não tive muito sucesso. Acho que foi até pior. Ela não parava de chorar.

-Ah, mas que coisa!

Eis que são interrompidos (N/A: De novo? Quem é desta vez?) por uma voz que vinha lá do fundo:

-Deixa comigo, Tsunan!

-Hein? – ninguém tava entendendo nada, até que Yahiko aparece (Aleleuia! Até que enfim ele apareceu!):

-Eu resolvo com a Tsu-chan. Tchau, Gente, mas eu chego tarde! Avisa o pai. - E sai correndo para fora da garagem, disposto a ver sua grande amiga.

Yahiko foi de bicicleta até a casa de Tae e Tsubame. Parou sua bicicleta ao chegar a um restaurante com uma placa escrita AKABEKO, prendeu a bike no suporte e entrou. Chegando lá, procurou pela Tsubame e a chamou para darem uma volta de bike por aí.

Pedalaram até chegarem a um laguinho tranqüilo e resolveram se sentar perto da margem. Tsubame começou a atirar pedrinhas no lago e Yahiko, para quebrar o silêncio, resolveu arriscar:

-Qual o problema, Tsu?

-Nada. – Tsubame estava decidida a não contar seus problemas para seu amigo. Apenas virou seu rosto, de modo que Yahiko não pudesse ver lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto.

-É por causa do casamento da Tae netchan, né?

-É – Tsubame suspirou e lentamente, foi virando seu rosto para Yahiko, que pôde ver as grossas lágrimas que caíam daquele rosto tão angelical, tão doce, mas que agora estava todo inundado pelas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer.

-Não fique assim. Pense que a sua irmã não foi embora, você ganhou um outro irmão, a quem você pode recorrer quando estiver com problemas. E outra você devia também pensar na felicidade dela. E nos problemas que essa sua atitude está causando. Tae e Tsunan nunca serão felizes de verdade, se você também não estiver. Pense um pouco, Tsu. Você devia era estar feliz pela sua irmã e pelo sobrinho que vai ganhar. O Tsunan está sofrendo por sua causa também.

-Quê?

-Você não o aceita na família. Mas ele e sua irmã só conseguirão ser felizes no casamento se você aceitar e torcer para que eles sejam felizes. E não com essa atitude infantil que está tendo.

-É verdade, Yahiko. Acho que estou sendo muito egoísta de minha parte sem olhar o lado da Tae netchan. O Tsunan é até legal comigo, mas eu fui educada pela minha irmã, não me lembro dos meus pais, a minha outra irmã, a Sae, casou-se e foi morar em outra cidade e fico com medo de que isso possa acontecer de novo, e eu fique sozinha.

-Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. O Tsunan já sabe que terá que ajudar a Tae netchan com a sua educação e ele até gosta. O problema é que VOCÊ não o deixa ser legal e fica aí se lamentando.

-Tá bom, eu vou conversar com os dois e parar de me lamentar. E o que eu posso fazer por você?

-Hã?

-Você foi tão legal comigo que eu quero te agradecer por estar a meu lado.

-Então, tá. Pode me pagar um sorvete.

-Ótimo. Quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre.

-Depois de pegarem os sorvetes, resolveram se sentar num banco próximo daquele mesmo laguinho em que estavam momentos antes.

-Tsu.

-Hein?

-Do que é o seu?

-Nozes.

-O meu é de flocos. Quer trocar?

-Nhaun. Posso deixar você dar uma lambida só.

-Ah, vá. Deixa de ser regulona.

-Nhaun, nhaun, você é um fominha mesmo. Tó, só uma bicadinha.

-Tá. – mas quando o Yahiko ia experimentar o sorvete da amiga, acaba se desequilibrando e sem querer, seus lábios encostam no da Tsubame, que ficou MUITO vermelhinha. (N/A: vai me dizer que ela não gostou? Mas, ó, para os vigias de plantão: **NÃO** é hentai, não possui traços de pedofilia ou qualquer coisa do gênero que possa chocar os mais conservadores, é só um selinho, que aconteceu por acidente, tá?).

Mais tarde, eles voltam para casa, com um segredinho só deles: apesar de muito novos, sabiam que por maiores que fossem os problemas, eles sabiam que poderiam contar um com o outro, e quem sabe esta singela amizade pudesse se tornar algo maior como o amor no futuro? Mas ainda era cedo realmente para isso.

Quando chegou em casa, Tsubame encontrou Tsunan no sofá, com as mãos enterradas na cabeça, numa posição de quem está sofrendo muito com alguma coisa, e resolve conversar com ele. Mas ela está muito sem jeito.

-Hã, Nitchan?

-Quê? – Tsunan foi tirado de seus devaneios – Ah, oi Tsubame-chan.

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas por não Ter aceitado o casamento de vocês, mas é que eu tive medo de ficar sozinha. Eu não me lembro de meus pais, quando eles faleceram, eu era muito nova. Fui criada por Tae e Sae e, depois que Sae se casou, ela mudou de cidade, e eu quase nunca tive mais contato com ela. Eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo. – Tsubame começava a derramar algumas lágrimas.

-Tsubame, não precisa chorar – seu tom era fraternal, como um irmão mais velho tentando consolar o mais novo depois de um pesadelo. – Vem cá, senta aqui do lado – o que foi prontamente obedecido. – Eu nunca deixaria que você fique sozinha. Tae sempre esteve do seu lado, porque justo agora ela te abandonaria? Você vai ser a minha irmãzinha que eu nunca tive. Pode contar comigo para tudo, como sempre foi. Nada vai mudar, com exceção, que eu vou morar aqui com vocês. Ou seja, estaria aqui por mais tempo. Me diz, se não é melhor assim?

-É, sim. – Tsubame agora sorria de um jeito meio tímido, mas mais animada com o "novo" integrante da família.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Só assim eu consegui fazer o Yahiko menos imprestável. (tadinho)**_

_**Continua...**_


	10. Um aviso

**Capítulo 10 – Um aviso (Songfic romântica: Aoshi&Misao)**

Misao e Kaoru estavam na faculdade fazendo uma aula prática de artes marciais. Na saída, Misao espera do lado de fora da sala, próximo às quadras descobertas, enquanto Kaoru ainda trocava uma última idéia com seu professor a respeito de sua monografia (N/A: AARGH! Monografia, não!). De repente, Kaoru escuta um grito bem alto do lado de fora e sai correndo para ver o que aconteceu. Chegando lá, encontra Misao estatelada no chão.

-Misao! – Kaoru tenta socorrer a amiga, que estava caída com dois cortes, um na altura do ombro e outro na barriga. – Rápido! Chame uma ambulância! – ela gritou para seu professor que estava a seu lado e que estava branco como cera.

Dez minutos depois, Misao já estava na ambulância junto com Kaoru que não saía do lado da amiga.

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, Kaoru ligou para casa informando o que tinha acontecido e que ia se atrasar. Também ligou para o celular de seu irmão Aoshi, que quando soube do acontecido, veio correndo para o hospital, mesmo estando no meio de uma reunião, o que deixou Kenshin, Saitou e Chou com uma pulga atrás da orelha, especialmente Kenshin:

**Aoshi**: - Bom, me desculpem a pressa, mas eu preciso sair agora.

**Saitou**: Shinomori, esta reunião com o delegado e o ministro é muito importante!

**Aoshi**: - Eu sei, mas a minha irmã me ligou e disse que é urgente.

-E para onde você vai? – Kenshin ficou aflito ao ouvir as palavras "minha irmã" e "urgente". "Será que aconteceu algo à minha koishii?"

-Himura, eu vou ao hospital. – Kenshin gelou.

-Então, eu vou com você.

-Ótimo! Você dirige, porque do jeito que eu estou, vou acabar atropelando um gato na rua e vai ser muita sorte se ainda chegar lá inteiro.

-Então, a nossa reunião fica adiada para amanhã no mesmo horário.

-O que aconteceu afinal, Aoshi?

-Kaoru me ligou do hospital dizendo que a Misao foi atacada.

-Oro? Mas, como?

-Na faculdade, quando saíam de uma aula.

-O quê? "Oro! Pelo menos a minha K-chan está a salvo."

Chegando ao hospital, encontraram uma Kaoru completamente transtornada com o que tinha acontecido à sua amiga. Ela estava encolhida num canto, abraçada a seus joelhos, chorando baixinho.

- Ai, a culpa é toda minha! Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção na Misao. Ela não podia ter ficado sozinha...- quando sentia um par de braços envolvendo-a e algumas mechas ruivas caindo sobre o seu ombro.

-Kenshin?-levantou sua cabeça a fim de enxergar melhor o belo rapaz que se encontrava à sua frente.

-Calma, K-chan. A senhorita Misao é forte, ela sobrevive. Não se preocupe. E a culpa não é sua. É Shishio quem está por trás de tudo isso.

-Hai- disse Kaoru enxugando suas lágrimas.

-Kaoru, há quanto tempo a Misao está lá?

-Não sei, Niitchan. Desde que te liguei. Deve fazer mais ou menos uma hora?

-Ah, então só nos resta esperar – falou um Aoshi totalmente desanimado.

_**Sono aoku kooru hitomi **_

_Esses gelados olhos azuis _

_**Kono mune ni dakishimetai **_

_Gostaria de envolvê-los neste coração _

_**Nakushita, kono yuuki wo **_

_Esta coragem perdida _

**_Omoidashite once again_ **

_Lembra disso - mais uma vez_

"_Ah, Misao, você e apenas você_

_Conseguiu me envolver_

_De tal forma, que já não sou _

_Capaz de viver sem tê-la por perto"_

_**Tooi senaka oikaketa **_

_Escondendo-se nas sombras _

_**Tsukikage ni kakureru **_

_Que segue seu passado distante _

_**Ikari, ienu kanashimi **_

_Ódio, tristeza indizível _

_**Hitori-jime suru no...**_

_Guardando-os para apenas um..._

"_Você era apenas uma garotinha_

_Tola, com problemas e muito assustada,_

_Hoje já é uma mulher_

_Aliás, não qualquer mulher,_

_A minha mulher!"_

_**Kurai mori, samayou**_

_Nas florestas escuras você vaga _

_**Murasaki no kizuato**_

_Roxas cicatrizes _

_**Yoru ni matataku ryuusei **_

_Numa estrela cadente, vislumbrando na noite_

_**Mitsumete iru Ice Blue Eyes**_

_Encarando gelados olhos azuis_

_**Sono kizu no itami taezu**_

_A dor daquele ferimento não cessa_

_**Oogoe de naite ii no**_

_Simplesmente chore sua dor_

_**Atataka na, namida wa**_

_Quentes lágrimas _

_**Koori, tokasu harvest rain**_

_Derretem o gelo - chuva armazenada_

"_Sei que não fui muito bom com você_

_Mas meu coração_

_É completamente seu._

_Quando te propus casamento, _

_queria apenas te proteger,_

_como a uma filha."_

_**Tsuyosa dake motomete 'ta **_

_Peço apenas por força _

_**Hito, kogasu tsumetasa **_

_Frieza que queima _

_**Hokori sute, nikushimi de **_

_Livre-se do orgulho, e da dor _

_**Kono toki, tomeru no...**_

_Desta vez, pare com isso..._

"_Mas hoje,_

_vejo o quanto cresceu_

_a minha pequena,_

_cresceu e se tornou _

_a mulher mais linda_

_que já amei"_

_**Ashita negau, tatakai **_

_Uma batalha, pedindo pelo amanhã _

_**Yume mamoru, senshi yo **_

_Sou uma lutadora, defendo o amor_

_**Yami ni nigekomu kokoro **_

_Para o coração que foge da escuridão _

_**Tsuremodoshite don't look back!**_

_Mas volta - não olhe para trás!_

"_Ah, Misao,_

_o que vai ser de mim_

_sem você por perto?_

_Sem seu cheiro, seu amor_

_Seus beijos e seu carinho?"_

_**Sono kodoku, ikari, sakebi **_

_Aquela solidão, o ódio, o grito _

_**Watashi ni mo kanjisasete **_

_Deixe-me senti-los também _

_**Hontou no kono yuuki wo **_

_Trazendo de volta esta _

_**Torimodoshite once again**_

_Esta verdadeira coragem - mais uma vez_

"_Por favor, Misao,_

_não me deixe..._

_Eu preciso _

_Tanto de você..._

_Misao, eu te amo..."_

_**Watashi matte 'ru...**_

_Estou esperando..._

Aoshi é interrompido de seus pensamentos por Kaoru, que, preocupada com o estado dele, deu um abraço no irmão para mostrar o seu apoio.

-Niitchan?

-Fala Kaoru.

-Não fique assim. A Misao vai ficar boa. TEM que ficar boa. Por isso não se desespere, meu irmão. Ela precisa de você.

-Obrigado, Kaoru. Não vou fraquejar.

Algumas horas depois,toda a Yellow Stone , com exceção de Chou, estava no hospital. Sano não se conformava. Tsunan e Tae ficaram pouco tempo.

Já era tarde da noite, quando Megumi apareceu na sala de espera, informando o estado de saúde de Misao.

-Foi muito grave, ela perdeu sangue. Mas agora está se recuperando e não ficarão seqüelas, uma vez que nenhum ponto vital foi atingido.

- Ah, que bom! – Kaoru pôde respirar um pouco mais aliviada.

E, quando Megumi estava saindo da sala de espera, sentiu algo, ou melhor, alguém segurando seus pulsos. Era Sano.

-Preciso muito falar com você. Está ocupada?

-Não. Vamos lá fora – saiu puxando o Sanozuke para uma varanda lateral. – O que foi, Galinho?

- Isso. – Sano tascou-lhe o maior beijo na boca, deixando uma Megumi-raposa muito surpresa com a atitude do rapaz. Ela que não era boba, aproveitou o máximo até que separaram por uma inconveniente falta de ar (N/A: Isso sempre acontece nos melhores momentos...). - Eu estou louco por você, desde aquele dia da briga. Fica comigo?

-Louca seria eu, se te dissesse que sim. – mas depois de se recuperar do beijo, disse maliciosamente: - Mas nada impede que a gente saia. Que tal no sábado? No Green Dragon? (N/A:Quem assistiu o Lord of the Rings sabe exatamente o que é isso)

-Beleza. – Sano sorria de orelha a orelha.

**To Be continued...**


	11. O casamento de Tae e Tsunan

Capítulo 11 – Casamento 

Depois do encontro no sábado, Sano e Megumi assumiram realmente o namoro, apesar das várias brigas entre eles. (N/A: Se alguém quiser posso fazer uma short fic estilo Amor Correspondido, mas dessa vez, focado só no Sano e na Megumi, me avisem quem quiser essa cena!).

Misao já tinha se recuperado muito bem e voltou a freqüentar as aulas na faculdade, não sem antes Aoshi contratar alguns seguranças extras. Aliás, a relação entre os dois também havia mudado muito. Agora, ele era mais atencioso com ela até vê-lo sorrindo algumas vezes. (N/A: Se quiser saber o motivo, leia a fic "Amor correspondido", que fala sobre Aoshi e Misao num momento de pura intimidade do casal! E é muito kawaii!).

Chou, que trabalhavam com Kenshin, conseguiu descobrir o autor do atentado contra Misao:

-Kenshin, o cara que tentou matar a doninha, chama-se Kamatari. O cara é uma bicha louca e faz parte da Juppongatana, e parece que tem uma certa queda pelo Shishio. Sei lá o que se passa na cabeça desse pessoal né?

Com isso, o próprio Aoshi, com a ajuda de Saitou se encarregaram de acabar com o Honzo Kamatari, num momento de distração do espadachim bicha. (N/A: Eu sei que o Honzo Kamatari não é bem um espadachim, mas esqueci o nome da arma dele).

Já o namoro de Kao&Ken, foi descoberto. Era final de mais um ensaio da banda. Tsunan tinha saído mais cedo, enquanto Chou e Sano foram para a cozinha. Kenshin e Kaoru aproveitavam o momento que estavam sozinhos para poder namorar mais sossegados na garagem mesmo. Estavam no maior beijo e altos amassos, quando:

-BUSU! O que está fazendo?

(N/A: Adivinhem, quem era? É claro que era o Yahiko!)

-Hein? Ah, oi,Yahiko. – os dois estavam mais do que vermelhos.

-VOCÊS ESTAVAM SE BEIJANDO?

-Hein, hã...

-VOCÊS ESTÃO JUNTOS, É ISSO?

-Yahiko, eu e sua irmã...

-NÃO INTERESSA! NÃO QUERO SABER, VOU FALAR PARA O PAPAI!

Não foi preciso. Todo o escândalo provocado por Yahiko, acabou atraindo Sano, Chou e o pai, Koshijirou para a garagem. (N/A: Ou seja, a galera toda! E quem nunca passou por situações assim antes?)

-QUÊ? A JOU-CHAN? KENSHIN, SEU MALDITO! EU TE QUEBRO A SUA CARA!

-Calma Sanozuke Kamiya. A sua irmã já tem idade suficiente para escolher o que quer da vida. Não sou eu quem vai impedi-la. Se ela quiser, que namore o Himura. Não vejo mal nenhum nisso. Um rapaz honesto, educado, trabalhador. Sinceramente, prefiro até que Kaoru namore o Himura, que é bem mais velho que ela do que outra pessoa que seja parecida com você, Sano, que é mais novo, mas é irresponsável, briguento e se mete em muitas brigas. – ao ouvir seu pai, Sano ficou emburrado e fechou a cara para o pai. Kenshin, depois dessa declaração de seu "futuro sogro", ficou muito sem-graça, e educadamente respondeu:

-Muito obrigado, senhor Koshijirou.

Mas, ainda assim, Sanozuke não se conformava. Sua única irmã namorando seu amigo. Tudo bem, era o seu GRANDE amigo. Para todas as horas. Mas ela ainda era a SUA irmã. E ele era desquitado de uma mulher muito bonita, porque ela o havia trocado por outro homem. Mas, e se ele ainda quisesse a Tomoe de volta? Como ficaria a Kaoru se fosse trocada? Ele nunca perdoaria Kenshin Himura. Nem que para isso, ele tivesse que deixar de ser amigo do advogado.

-Ah, seu idiota. Se andar um tiquinho fora da linha, eu te quebro a cara. - Sano estava prestes a socar Kenshin, mas ainda o considerava um grande amigo (N/A: Imagine se não fosse assim...).

-Não vai se arrepender, Sano. Eu simplesmente AMO a sua irmã e não deixarei que nada aconteça a ela. Por Kaoru, daria até minha própria vida. – Kaoru ficou da cor de tomate maduro. Mas ainda assim, Sano parecia não confiar muito nas palavras dele.

-Bom, agora que já está tudo resolvido, eu vou fazer o jantar. Você fica, né Kenshin? Agora que já é praticamente da família, não tem porque se esconder de mim. – Koshijirou já conhecia o Kenshin fazia um tempo, pois desde que Sano entrara na faculdade, era Kenshin quem o livrava de algumas encrencas e às vezes até algumas mensalidades eram perdoadas. Assim, Sano agradecia ao amigo, o trazendo para casa para os lanches, esquentas, ensaios e bagunças afim. - Então, você fica, né?

-Hai.

Mas mesmo com o consentimento do Sr. Koshijirou, Sano e Yahiko não confiavam no namoro de Kao&Ken. Sano, que era tão amigo de Kenshin, ficava nervoso só de olhar para o amigo e ficava imaginando se Kenshin dissera mesmo a verdade ou se ainda se encontrava com Tomoe.

-------

Duas semanas depois da descoberta do namoro de Kenshin e Kaoru, Tsunan e Tae se casaram. A cerimônia foi simples, mas muito bonita. Kaoru e Kenshin foram os padrinhos de Tae e Sano e Megumi os padrinhos do Tsunan. A festa foi no Akabeko. A outra irmã de Tae, a Sae, também estava lá. Tsubame, Kaoru e Misao choraram bastante, e estavam tão emotivas, que era possível vê-las suspirando:

-Ah, eu também queria me casar – Kaoru comentava com Tsubame e Misao.

-Eu também – completava Tsubame.

-Eu queria filhos – completava Misao.

Nem precisava dizer que Kenshin, Aoshi e Yahiko estavam com uma gota enorme. O.o'

Sano e Megumi também estavam com planos perigosos. Sano fazia perguntas para Tsunan: - Qual o custo da festa?Da cerimônia? Onde seria a Lua de Mel, etc, etc...

O clima era de muita alegria e felicidade. Tae não se lembrava de ver Tsubame tão feliz com o casamento de uma das irmãs. Tsubame queria mesmo era ver sua família – Tsunan e Tae – unida e feliz. E desejava aos dois toda a sorte, felicidade e amor do mundo. E conseqüentemente, a seu sobrinho – que nasceria dali a alguns meses, também.

Agora faltava muito pouco para o Festival de bandas, e conseqüentemente, tudo indicava que Shishio ia atacar neste dia.

_**Até a próxima.**_

_**Marismylle**_


	12. O Festival de Bandas

**Capítulo 12 – Festival de Rock**

Finalmente chega o dia do Festival de bandas. Sano estava muito nervoso. Andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Kaoru torcia as mãos, Chou ficava fazendo um irritante barulho com as baquetas e Tsunan não parava de tagarelar sozinho, porque Kenshin parecia um Buda ruivo (N/a: em outra fic, vi uma expressão que dizia que Ashi era o Buda Jr. Gostei tanto que resolvi aproveitar o embalo e tascar meu Buda ruivo. Espero que não fiquem bravos, tá?) Ele se concentrava para o Festival, mas ao mesmo tempo estava alerta, pois estava preocupado com Shishio que poderia atacá-lo ou pior, fazer algo com Misao ou Kaoru. Ele tinha acordado com mau pressentimento naquele dia.

Quando foi anunciada a banda Yellow Stone, a platéia foi à loucura. Vários clientes do Akabeko e do Aoi-ya, onde Tae e Misao eram as respectivas donas, estavam lá dando a maior força para eles.

Uma das músicas mais aplaudidas foi:

_**Machi chuu doko demo uso bakari Hyaku nen mae kara shouchi da yo **_

_**Ima sara aki kankeru kurai Dare demo dekiru **_

_**Ai wa nagu same no Dou gu nanka ja nai n da shi **_

_**DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne Ittai nani o yatteru no? **_

_**Un ja nai TSUKI ja naiMotto jitsu ryoku misete **_

_**DAME DAME DAME ne ONNA wa mou Sonna OTOKO ja kanji nai **_

_**Itsu datte KURAKURA toki sou na hodo OTOKO ni natte choudai **_

_**Socchi no katte de yobidashite Sakki kara tameiki bakari ja ne **_

_**Zenzen tanoshime nai ja nai Nasake nai kao **_

_**Usui ai jou de Manzoku shite cha owari da shi **_

_**DARA DARA DARA to dara shi nai ne ATASHI sonna ni hima ja nai **_

_**Hakkiri to ieba sou Yume no nai YATSU sai tei **_

_**GIRI GIRI GIRI no GIRI GIRI made Ji bun no koto o shinjite yo **_

_**Sono kokoro kazari ja na katta ra ne OTOKO o misete chou dai **_

_**Hito wa dare demo kizutsuite Ookiku naru mono de shou? **_

_**Taore temo mata haia ga ru Sore demo dame nara sono toki **_

_**ATASHI ga dakishimete ageru kara ii ja nai no yo **_

_**DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne Ittai nani o yatteru no? **_

_**Kono tsugi wa tsuyoi toko Motto kicchiri misete **_

_**DAME DAME DAME ne ONNA wa mou Sonna OTOKO ja ho re nai yo **_

_**Itsu datte KURA KURA toki sou na hodo OTOKO no natte choudai**_

Após todas as bandas terem se apresentado, os juizes não precisaram de muito tempo para se decidir. Apesar da Yellow Stone ter levado o público ao delírio, a comissão julgadora se decidiu por outra:

Apresentador: E a banda vencedora foi: Black Angel. (N/A: Koyo e Marjynnal, essa é para vcs!)

Parte do público vibrou com o resultado, mas a parte que torcia pela Yellow Stone estava triste para não dizer, revoltada com o resultado.

- Pô, mas a Yellow devia era ter levado o primeiro prêmio e não ter ficado como vice!

- Ah, não acho. A Dark Angel é muito melhor que a Yellow Stone.

-Mas temos que concordar que aquela vocalista da Yellow é muito gata, cara!

-Com certeza!

E quem achou que a própria banda estava triste com o resultado, enganou-se. Um modesto segundo lugar foi mais do que suficiente para que uma gravadora se interessasse pelo trabalho da banda. E assim, Sano, Kenshin, Kaoru, Chou e Tsunan, assinaram contrato com a gravadora e iam gravar o primeiro CD da Yellow Stone.

Tudo parecia estar bem. Mas... (N/A: Credo...Sempre tem um _mas_...)

Quase todos já tinham ido embora. Só estavam alguns funcionários que desmontavam o palco e roads que guardavam os instrumentos. Kaoru tinha ficado para ajudar Kenshin com os instrumentos e depois eles iam sair para namorar. Sano e Chou já estavam no carro. Os outros já tinham ido embora. Quando já estavam saindo, acontece um black-out. Tudo fica na maior escuridão.

-Kenshin, onde você está?

-Na sua frente, koishii.

Mas, eis que escutam uma sinistra voz ecoando em meio a escuridão:

-Ora, ora, Battousai. Finalmente nos encontramos não é?

-Enishi?

-Fico feliz que ainda se lembre de mim. O mesmo não posso dizer de você. Você irá me pagar por todo o sofrimento que minha mana passou.

-Do que está falando? A sua irmã não...

-CALE-SE! Hoje você vai sofrer, Battousai! – nesse instante, ouve-se um disparo e muitas pessoas correm gritando no escuro.

-Ken...-mas Kaoru logo se cala.

Kenshin não sabia onde estava Kaoru. Procurou-a, mas a escuridão o impedia de enxergar até mesmo a ponta de seu nariz. Desesperou-se, pois aquele silêncio abrupto de sua amada não poderia ser um bom sinal.

-KAORU! – mas, não obteve resposta. A única coisa que sentiu, foi seu ombro esquerdo latejando em dor e o cheiro de pólvora. Ele tinha levado o tiro. Pelo menos, o tiro não pegou Kaoru. Mas onde ela estava?

Aos poucos, Kenshin sentiu uma dor insuportável e perdeu os sentidos. Mas desmaiou chamando por Kaoru.

Kenshin abriu os olhos. Estava num leito de hospital. A seu lado estavam Sano, Tsunan, Aoshi e Seijurou Hiko.

-Então, não foi um sonho?

-Kenshin, o que aconteceu? Diz logo o que aconteceu com a Jô-chan. – Sano estava muito nervoso com o acontecido.

-Calma Sano, deixa pelo menos o Kenshin acordar e respirar. Ele nem se recuperou do choque ainda. – Tsunan sabia o que o amigo sentia pela irmã, mas também sabia que Kenshin devia estar ainda pior.

-Tsunan tem razão, mano. Assim que Himura se recuperar, nós vamos procurar por Kaoru-chan. – Aoshi tentava acalmar os ânimos, mas ele mesmo sentia por Kaoru.

-Não...-Kenshin se levantou e ficou de pé, apesar dos protestos da enfermeira que estava no quarto. – Kaoru foi levada por Enishi, mas não pude fazer nada. EU SOU UM IDIOTA! Devia era ter levado para casa antes, junto com as meninas. – Kenshin andava de um lado para o outro, socando a parede, mas nem com as mãos machucadas, ele conseguia se acalmar.

-Calma, cara. Não foi sua culpa. Eu e Chou ouvimos o tiro sendo disparado e corremos para socorrer. Mas estava tão escuro e um monte de gente corria desbaratinada para a porta que foi impossível salvar a Jô-chan.

-É, quando conseguimos entrar, as luzes se acenderam e pudemos te ver caído no chão, sangrando à beça. Os médicos disseram que o tiro pegou superficialmente, mas ainda assim, você sangrou muito.

-Muito obrigado, amigos. Mas, quanto antes eu descobrir o paradeiro de Kaoru, será melhor.

-Acho que seria mais sensato, você ir para casa descansar, ou irá fazer alguma besteira como sempre. – Hiko, o pai de criação de Kenshin, o conhecia melhor que ninguém e o que dizia não era só para provocar, mas para alertá-lo.

-É verdade, senhor Hiko. Kenshin, fica em casa até se recuperar totalmente.

-Muito obrigado, Sano. "Kaoru, onde você está?"

_**Ok, ok.**_

_**Pausa para um grande drama: Onde estará Wally?**_

_**Ops! Onde está Kaoru?**_

_**Não vou responder. Pelo menos não no próximo capítulo.**_

**_A música é: _DAME! (Pare!), _do CD que tem a trilha sonora do anime._**

_**Até os próximos capítulos.**_

_**Marismylle**_


	13. Junjou na Kanjou

**Capítulo 13 – 1/3 Junjou na Kanjou ( Mais uma Songfic BEM Romântica – p/ ñ dizer melada)**

Koshijirou, quando soube que sua única filhinha havia sido seqüestrada por uma quadrilha de bandidos, entrou em profunda depressão. Nada que dissessem ou deixassem de dizer o acalmava. Exausto, resolveu se trancar no quarto e pediu para não ser importunado e ficou lá o resto do dia.

Aoshi, Sano e Yahiko, tentaram em vão descobrir o paradeiro da irmã. Já Kenshin, não se parecia nada com aquele estudante de Direito, jovem, mestre na arte da espada, tão seguro de si e que não tem medo de nada. Agora ele era visto jogado num canto da garagem dos Kamiya, onde geralmente aconteciam os ensaios, sem forças sequer para se levantar e ir para casa. A seu lado, havia várias garrafas de saquê vazias, sinal de que nem o porre e nem a ressaca poderiam curar aquela dor profunda que havia em seu coração. Estava só. Sem sua Kaoru. Nem a dor que sentia no local onde a bala o atingira era comparada com a dor de não tê-la em seus braços. Kenshin estava caído de qualquer jeito, sem se importar com o curativo feito, se Megumi o visse naquele estado, ia ficar preocupada e pedir para que ele fosse se deitar numa cama e descansar. Não era disso que ele precisava naquele momento. Só precisava de Kaoru. Só dela e de mais nada. Adormeceu pensando em sua amada.

**Início do Sonho:**

_**Kowareru hodo aishitemo  
**Se eu a amasse até mesmo ao ponto de perder o controle_

Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai

_Eu não seria capaz lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto  
**Junjou na kanjou wa kara mawari**_

_Sentimentos puros estão correndo,  
**I love you sae ienaideiru**_

_mas mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer 'eu te amo'  
**My heart **_

_Meu coração _

"Kenshin estava sentado debaixo de uma cerejeira com um kimono de cor magenta, parecendo um cor de rosa mais escuro, enquanto o vento brincava com seu cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo. À frente, há um riacho. Ele calmamente aguarda. Não se sabe o que, apenas aguarda alguém."

_**Nagaku nemurenai yoru ga Kimi e no omoi**_

_Na longe noite de insônia meus pensamentos para você  
**'Sore wa koi nandesu' to sasayaku yo**_

_Estão sussurrando 'Este é o amor'  
**Tomedonaru katarikakeru yureru kodou wa**_

_As trêmulas batidas do coração que falam incessantemente  
**Binetsu majiri no Tameiki e to kawaru**_

_Transformam-se em suspiros misturados com uma leve febre _

De repente, avista uma mulher correndo, não muito rápido, apenas com passos curtos, pois seu quimono justo não permite. Ela tem cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo bem alto com uma fita rosa clarinho. Seu quimono é azul Royal, com flores brancas e o obi combinando com a fita do cabelo. Nas mãos segurava uma cesta. Parou ao chegar perto dele. Estava ofegante, mas muito satisfeita.

"Demorei Kenshin?"

"Não, Kaoru. Estava apenas observando a sakura (flor de cerejeira)".

"Então, vamos começar o nosso piquenique?"

"Sim".

_**Give me smile and shine days**  
Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes  
**Kimi no smile de**  
com o seu sorriso  
**Itetsuku yoru no samusa mo Good koraerareru**_

_Então até mesmo o frio da noite congelada seria bom e eu posso agüentá-lo_

O piquenique embaixo da cerejeira transcorreu tranqüila e silenciosamente. Ao final, Kenshin se encostou à cerejeira e Kaoru sentou-se a seu lado encostando-se em seu ombro. Ao sentir Kaoru em seu ombro, Kenshin ajeitou-se ainda mais para dar espaço a sua amada. Ficaram um bom tempo nessa posição, até que Kaoru sentiu um leve toque em suas mãos. Quando viu o que era, deparou-se com um rouxinol cantando, pousado em seu dedo

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo _

_Se eu a amasse até mesmo a ponto de perder o controle  
**Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai**_

_Eu não seria capaz lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto Junjou na kanjou wa kara mawari _

_Sentimentos puros estão correndo,  
**I love you sae ienaideiru**_

_mas mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer 'eu te amo'  
**My heart**_

_Meu coração_

Kenshin e Kaoru ficaram escutando o pequeno pássaro cantar. Entretidos que estavam, nem viram o tempo passar. Mas estava escurecendo e decidiram que era hora de voltar para casa. Estavam casados há algum tempo, e moravam juntos num dojo que era da família de Kaoru. Nada poderia ser mais feliz para Kenshin. Kaoru havia revelado a ele que estava grávida. Kenshin se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Tinha uma casa, uma família e Kaoru a seu lado e agora um filho. O que poderia estragar esse momento de felicidade?

_**Manatsu no ame no you ni Kawaita suhada  
**Assim como uma chuva de verão  
**Uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute**_

Seu sorriso que umedece minha pele tostada é muito luminoso

O cenário muda completamente. Agora, Kenshin está num campo aberto, cercado de cadáveres por todos os lados. A sua frente, há uma pessoa, a qual ele não consegue identificar. Kenshin vai caminhando até essa pessoa e logo identifica quem é.

Enishi Yukishiro está empunhando uma espada contra um corpo feminino caído ao chão. Este corpo é de Kaoru, agora inerte ao chão, sem vida, sem brilho, fria.

Morta.

Kenshin cai ao chão, com as mãos ao rosto, não querendo acreditar no que está vendo. Ao olhar para suas próprias mãos, vê o sangue de Kaoru escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

Ao olhar para sua sakabattou, espanta-se ao perceber que a espada não tem a lâmina invertida, e sim é uma espada comum, muito afiada e com a lâmina longa, também manchada com o sangue de Kaoru.

"O quê?"

"O que você vê, Battousai é o sangue de sua amada, àquela a quem você deveria proteger, mas ao contrário do que diz seu coração, foi você quem a matou, ao invés de a proteger."

"Não. NÃO. Nããooooo! Kaoru!"

Ao olhar para trás, viu as sombras de outras pessoas: Aoshi, Sanozuke, Yahiko e Koshijirou Kamiya. Eles o encaravam seriamente.

"Você nunca mereceu a minha irmã!"

"O Himura não é digno de minha filha, não pôde protegê-la no momento em que ela mais precisou"

"NÃÃÃOOOOO!"

_**Give me smile and shine days** _

_Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes _

_Kyuu ni sumasanaide _

_Não seja indiferente tão de repente  
**Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara**_

_Porque não importa quanto difícil seja, eu poderei escalar as paredes da dificuldade Doredake kimi wo aishitara _

_Quanto eu tenho que fazer para te amar  
**Kono omoi todoku no darou**_

_De maneira que estes  
**Mitsumerareru to ienai**_

_meus pensamentos te alcançariam ?_  
**Kotoba ga chuu ni mau**

_Eu não posso dizer isto_  
**Hanarereba hanareru hodo**

_enquanto você me contempla_  
**Itoshii hito da to kizuku**

_As palavras dançam no ar_  
**Motomereba motomeru hodo ni**

_Quanto mais me separo de você, mais que eu percebo que você é preciosa para mim_  
**Setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru**

_Quanto mais te procuro, mais eu sinto uma dolorosa distância_  
**My heart**

Meu coração

**Fim do Sonho.**

Kenshin acordou assustado e decidiu se levantar e ir até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Se adormecesse novamente, poderia ter mais um desses pesadelos. Ao passar pelo corredor, lembrou-se da primeira vez que ouviu Kaoru cantando e de como convenceu Sano a deixá-la entrar na banda.

"Como ela era bonita e tão tímida!".

_**Give me smile and shine days **_

_Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes  
**Give me smile and nice days**_

_Dê-me um sorriso e dias agradáveis_

.-.-.-.

Após lavar o rosto e melhorar sua aparência, Kenshin decidiu fazer um lanche, já que há muito tempo não comia nada.

Ao abrir a geladeira foi impossível não se lembrar do primeiro beijo com Kaoru, escondido para que nenhum dos irmãos soubesse.

A primeira declaração, o primeiro beijo, os carinhos, abraços...

Tudo isso deixava Kenshin mais triste e com muita saudade de Kaoru, e nem com um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima caísse sobre seu rosto.

Decidiu voltar para sua própria casa e dormir um pouco, já que se ficasse na casa dos Kamiya, onde tudo lembrava Kaoru, poderia ficar louco e não conseguir se concentrar para a luta com Shishio e a Juppongatana.

_**Moshimo kono ude de kimi to dakishimeaeta nara...**_

_Se eu posso te abraçar com estes meus braços...  
**Doredake kimi wo aishitara**_

_Quanto eu tenho que fazer para te amar  
**Kono omoi todoku no darou**_

_De maneira que estes meus pensamentos te alcançariam ?  
**Yume no naka de wa tashika ni**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chegando em sua casa, encontrou tudo limpo e vazio. Há quase uma semana que não parava em casa. A correspondência estava toda espalhada pelo chão, mas Kenshin nem chegou perto para recolher. Foi direto ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho bem demorado. Trocou de roupa, pôs uma camiseta e um shorts bem confortável, foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de leite. Não agüentando mais de cansaço físico, resolveu ir para o seu quarto e descansar um pouco da semana mal dormida.

_**Ieta hazu nanoni**_

_Embora eu esteja certo que em meus sonhos eu seria capaz de lhe falar  
**Kowareru hodo aishitemo**_

_Se eu a amasse até mesmo ao ponto de perder o controle  
**Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai**_

Eu não seria capaz lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto

_**Junjouna kanjou wa kara mawari **_

_Sentimentos puros estão correndo,_

**Sonho de Kenshin**:

Kaoru novamente aparece em seu sonho.

Aparece de quimono, mas não um quimono feminino, era um modelo usado por praticantes de kenjutsu.

Ela estava munida de um bokken (espada de madeira) e parecia pronta a atacá-lo.

"BATTOUSAI, O RETALHADOR! Finalmente o encontrei. Foram dois meses de mortes, mas seus assassinatos terminam hoje. Prepare-se!"

"Oro?"

"Que oro o quê! Você é Battousai e irá pagar pelas mortes que cometeu"

"Sim, mas agora eu quero proteger a todos que precisarem. Sem morte alguma, para que todos vivam uma era de paz e felicidade"

**_I love you sae ienaideiru _**

_mas mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer 'eu te amo'  
**My heart**_

_Meu coração _

_**My heart** _

_Meu coração_

Noite de vaga-lumes. Uma despedida. Kaoru chorava.

"Kenshin, eu preciso de você! Eu não quero que você se vá, nunca!"

Com estas últimas palavras, Kenshin acorda com o som da campainha insistente e Kenshin se levanta para ver quem é o visitante insistente que o teima em acordar às 11 horas da noite. (N/A: E isso lá é hora de visita?)

------------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------

_**A música é 1/3 Sanbum no Iti do Cd da Trilha do Anime, e quanto a cena do Kenshin e da Kaoru com o rouxinol debaixo da árvore, foi inspirada num papel de parede do computador que eu tenho com essa imagem. Eu acho tão linda que me inspirei para escrever a cena. Espero que tenha ficado bom.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Marismylle **_


	14. Espada Lendária

**Capítulo 14 – Espada lendária**

**Recapitulando:**

Kaoru fora seqüestrada por Enishi e Kenshin foi baleado durante o Festival de bandas, onde a Yellow Stone havia ficado em segundo lugar.

Kenshin volta para casa, onde sonha com Kaoru:

Noite de vaga-lumes. Uma despedida. Kaoru chorava.

"Kenshin, eu preciso de você! Eu não quero que você se vá, nunca!"

**Voltando:**

Kenshin acorda com o som da campainha insistente e se levanta para ver quem é o visitante insistente que o teima em acordar às 11 horas da noite. Quem poderia ser? Desde que rompera seu relacionamento com Tomoe, não recebia mais nenhuma visita. Passa pelo espelho e resolve dar uma olhada no visual antes de abrir a porta. Prende os cabelos ruivos para não parecer um "leãozinho" com a juba descabelada e se dirigiu à porta.

Kenshin abre a porta e se depara com uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, usando um vestido longo e simples, que denunciavam uma proeminente barriga, mas sem decotes ou fendas e nenhuma maquiagem, apenas um leve aroma de ameixas brancas. Nas mãos, segurava um longo pacote misterioso, envolto em panos escuros. Parecia um pouco aflita, mas aparentava calma. Seu nome? Era nada mais, nada menos que:

- Tomoe? Há quanto tempo! Er, quer entrar? – Kenshin estava muito confuso, pois era a última pessoa que ele gostaria de ver na hora.

- Obrigada Kenshin, mas serei breve. Sei que você não deve estar legal e que eu sou a última pessoa que poderia te entender, mas gostaria de te pedir um favor. – Tomoe entrava com uma desenvoltura incrível, e sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento afetivo com o homem com quem conviveu naquele apartamento durante quase dez anos.

-Quer alguma coisa para beber? Um café, ou água? – Kenshin ainda confuso estranhava a presença daquela que um dia ele tanto amou. Mas, apesar de estranhar a presença dela, a primeira vez que ela o visita, desde a separação, Kenshin se surpreende com suas próprias atitudes polidas e que seus sentimentos por Tomoe foram enterrados junto com o passado e a vida que tiveram juntos. Agora só tinha olhos para Kaoru e mais ninguém.

-Não, Kenshin, obrigada assim mesmo.

-Então, qual o motivo de sua visita? Sente-se, por favor.

- Obrigada. Bom, é o meu irmão. Você sabe que desde que começamos a namorar, que ele vem implicando com você. Mas depois que terminamos, a situação parece ter piorado. Ele acha que você me destratou, me usou... Enfim, está se atormentando a toa. E agora que se aliou ao Shishio e à organização criminosa dele, a sua vida corre perigo mais do que nunca. Também sei que eles seqüestraram a Kaoru Kamiya e tenho uma idéia de onde ela possa estar. O meu irmão diz que só quer te desestabilizar emocionalmente. Eu, sinceramente, acho que ele está louco. Ele não é mais uma criança. Mas não adianta falar qualquer coisa para ele. Enishi diz que quer se vingar do homem que traiu a irmã dele, e às vezes, pelo jeito dele, começo a desconfiar que ele ache que estou morta. Tudo bem que estou morando em outra cidade, mas ainda não morri.

- Certo, recebi algumas ameaças de morte há algum tempo, e tinha quase certeza de que eles atacariam no dia do Festival de bandas. Mas não imaginei que pudessem seqüestrar a Kaoru. Mesmo depois de atacarem a Misao, pensei que o alvo pudesse ser eu ou Saitou, ou Aoshi ou até mesmo Chou, mas nunca pensei que algum inocente pudesse estar envolvido nisso.

-É, não tem como prever qual o próximo passo deles. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Qual o seu sentimento em relação a Kaoru Kamiya? Seja sincero, por favor. Não importa o que aconteceu entre a gente, mas agora é passado. Essa resposta tem que ser sincera do fundo de seu coração e só assim eu posso ter uma idéia do que Enishi pode estar planejando. Por favor, Kenshin. O que você sente por Kaoru Kamiya?

-Eu amo a Kaoru. É um amor diferente do que aconteceu entre a gente. Ela é o meu grande amor. Alguém a quem quero proteger, amar e viver o resto de minha vida junto dela.

- Ótimo, era exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir.

-Oro?

-Oras, agora descobri o por quê do seqüestro e o por quê do alvo ser exatamente ela e não qualquer outro. Enishi só quer te desestabilizar emocionalmente, como eu já te disse. Ele está tão louco que só quer saber de vingança, mas não uma vingança qualquer, diz ele que quer fazer a "Justiça dos Homens". Então, não adiantaria te matar simplesmente, mas sim, te fazer sofrer muito.

-E o que eu devo fazer?

-Lute com Enishi e o vença. Sei que a sua perícia com a espada deve ser a mesma de há dez anos atrás, quando nos conhecemos na adolescência. Portanto, leve isto. Deve te ajudar. – Tomoe entregou a Kenshin o misterioso pacote e o desembrulhou. Era uma espada japonesa com a bainha de ferro e era bem pesada. – Esta é uma sakabattou, a Shin-Uchi, forjada por um ferreiro chamado Shakku Arai. È a última forjada por ele, por isso é tão especial. Eu a consegui através de um amigo do Akira e este é o meu presente de despedida a você. Estou indo para a América tentar a sorte. Quero dar uma guinada em minha vida. Agora, estou casada com Akira e grávida de três meses. Acho que é uma boa hora para mudar tudo na vida. Mas quero que me prometa que irá vencer o Enishi e trará de volta sua amada e seja muito feliz com ela, certo?

-Pode deixar. Nem preciso te prometer uma coisa dessas. Quero que você seja muito feliz com o Kiyosato e seus filhos.

-Filhos?

-Ah, vai me dizer que com esse barrigão, você só está grávida de um filho? Deve ser no mínimo gêmeos. Se eu não te conhecesse, mas você sempre foi magra demais, cheia daquelas dietas, coisas light, sem calorias, etc.

-Há, há,há, só você mesmo. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: há um depósito próximo à margem esquerda da foz do rio Arakawa. Um dos prováveis esconderijos deles é lá. Se cuida então.

-Você também.

E assim, com um simples aceno, Tomoe desapareceu na calada da noite, da mesma forma que veio. Mas, para Kenshin, apenas essa visita, reacendeu toda a esperanças perdida dentro dele em reencontrar a mulher amada.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beijinhos

Marismylle

To be continued...


	15. Confrontos

**Capítulo 15– Confrontos...**

Com a esperança de que sua amada ainda estava viva e com sua nova espada, Kenshin resolve resgatar Kaoru junto com seus amigos: Aoshi, uma Misao muito teimosa que resolveu desobedecer Aoshi, Sano, Chou, Tsunan, Koshijirou que estava louco para se vingar da filha seqüestrada, Saitou e Hiko. Na verdade, Hiko é o pai de criação de Kenshin e dono do escritório de advocacia, onde Kenshin e Chou trabalhavam. E para dar uma força a Kenshin resolveu ir junto.

**Bem, voltando a fic:**

O local do confronto seria exatamente no lugar onde Tomoe havia falado, o que facilitou o trabalho deles. O rio Arakawa era um rio não muito grande, mas sua foz era mais larga que o restante do rio. Nas duas margens era possível ver vários galpões abandonados, outros em péssimo estado de conservação. Um deles, chamou bastante a atenção do Kenshin-gumi: parecia ativo, seu estado de conservação era medianamente bom, e sua fachada ostentava uma placa com os dizeres: Neve Branca . Isso chamou bastante a atenção de Kenshin, pois uma das possíveis traduções do sobrenome de Tomoe, e, portanto de Enishi também, era esse. _(N/A: YukiNeve; ShiroBranco)._

Aparentemente, não havia movimento algum dentro, mas podiam-se ver muitos homens montando guarda próximos ao local.

Logo na entrada, foram abordados por um homem que parecia ser o chefe dos guardas. Era muito magro e usava uma capa preta comprida, que parecia esconder algo.

-Eu sou Hennya e recebi ordens de não deixar passar ninguém.

-Deixem que eu cuido dele. – Tsunan, apesar de não ter muita experiência em lutas, resolveu lutar primeiro. – Vão logo e peguem a Kaoru.

-Ok, se cuida Tsunan. Não se esquece que você ainda tem um filho e esposa para cuidar.

-Valeu, Sano.

-.-.-.-.-

Mais à frente, havia um homem grande, com o braço amputado. No lugar das mãos, havia uma espécie de bazuca. Este impediu o grupo de seguir adiante.

-Ai, ai, que desperdício de tempo e talento, mas eu faço esse grande sacrifício. Vão, que eu alcanço vocês lá na frente. – disse Hiko, com uma cara de quem achava que a luta seria entediante.

-Valeu, pai.

-.-.-.-.-

Um homem distinto empunhando uma espada japonesa, foi o terceiro homem a aparecer. Parecia tranqüilo e disposto a enfrentar somente Kenshin.

-Eu sou Houji e quero enfrentar Battousai somente.

-Infelizmente, o senhor não poderá enfrentar Battousai, pois hoje tomarei o legar dele e se você não conseguir derrotar um velho como eu, como poderá vencer Battousai? – Koshijrou Kamiya se punha a frente dos demais e, fazendo um sinal a Kenshin, mandou-lhes que fossem adentrando o resto do galpão.

-Muito obrigado, senhor Kamiya e boa sorte. – murmurou Kenshin ao sair da vista dos dois combatentes.

Já dentro do galpão, havia muitas portas ( ! ), com várias divisões e saletas. Parecia mais um labirinto.

-E agora? Como acharemos o lugar em que a Jou-chan está? – Sano parecia meio perdido a que rumo tomar, mas eis que a resposta logo chega na forma de um homem alto com um lenço na cabeça e com um rosário budista na mão. Estava parado em frente a uma das portas:

-Esse é o monge Anji. Deixem que eu o enfrento. – Sano já se prontificou.

-Espera aí Sano. Como vamos sair daqui? – Misao que há muito se arrependera de ter vindo, choramingava.

-Não se preocupem atrás dessa porta, fica uma outra sala, onde outros adversários estarão fazendo a guarda. A cada um que vocês derrotarem, avançarão uma sala até chegar ao interior deste labirinto, onde estará o senhor Shishio, o senhor Enishi, além da senhora Yumi e da refém que vieram buscar.

-Muito obrigado, senhor monge. – Kenshin agradeceu a explicação dada por Anji e virando-se aos companheiros, disse: - Vamos amigos, não temos tempo a perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Deixando Anji com o Sano, o grupo deparou-se com um monstro na porta de nome Yamamoto. Ele tinha os membros superiores e inferiores bastante alongados e finos. Parecia uma máquina escavadeira, porém o corpo era de carne e osso e modificado para fazer trabalhos em minas. Chou achou muito interessante poder enfrentar um adversário tão exótico a ponto de que também poderia testar algumas de suas espadas da extensa coleção que ele carregava no momento.

-.-.-.-.-

Saitou foi abordado por um lutador cego, mas que conhecia muito bem o lugar e as técnicas de luta utilizadas por ele. Usui, o espada cega travou com o lobo de Mibu uma luta bem cansativa.

-.-.-.-.-

Misao estava temerosa sobre o próximo adversário que surgiria em seguida e seus temores se confirmaram assim que ela o viu:

-S-So-Soujirou?

-Olá Misao-tchan. Há quanto tempo não?-Para piorar Soujirou exibe o melhor sorriso para Misao. Aoshi não gostou nadinha disso e é claro que ele quis ser o oponente de Soujirou, apesar de Misao tentar fazer com que ele desistisse.

-Misao, fique longe. Seta vai descobrir porque já fui temido no passado. – Dizendo isso, Aoshi exibe duas pequenas espadas japonesas de lâmina muito afiada. – Himura, avance ao centro do labirinto e vença Enishi e Shishio.

-Pode deixar. Boa sorte, amigo.

-.-.-.-.-

_**Voltando às primeiras lutas:**_

Tsunan não tinha muitas habilidades em lutas. Sua especialidade é mesmo fazer bombas caseiras e explosivos de mão. Seu adversário era bastante magro, não possuía muitas armas a não ser explosivos e tinha uma habilidade diferente da maioria dos lutadores: sabia voar, e era essa a grande vantagem que ele tinha sobre Tsunan.

Hennya voou a uma altura razoável e de lá jogou alguns explosivos. Alguns pegaram Tsunan de raspão, outros passaram um pouco longe. Tsunan se protegeu atrás de alguns barris e quando Hennya passou num vôo rasante, Tsunan aproveitou o vácuo deixado pelo outro, pulou num barril e mirou exatamente na asa do adversário, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. A partir daí, a luta foi no braço: muitos socos, murros e chutes foram usados como "técnicas" pelos dois lutadores.´

-.-.-.-

Anji era um monge pecador. Havia cometido crimes no passado e depois se aliou a Shishio. Sua habilidade com as mãos surpreendeu até Sano, pois seus golpes eram muito poderosos usando apenas os punhos. Sano tinha quase a mesma técnica, porém bem menos aprimorada.

Sano teve bastante trabalho para vencer Anji. Seu único ponto fraco era a religião e seu passado muito conturbado, fez com que as emoções até então guardadas, aflorassem no meio da luta. Sano aproveitou-se desse momento de fraqueza e golpeou. Um golpe em que ele havia depositado toda a esperança de salvar sua irmã, todos os seus sentimentos estavam contidos nesse último golpe. Sano já estava exausto e depois de vencer a luta, desmaiou.

-.-.-.-

Quem olhasse a cena ia achar um tremendo desrespeito. Saitou, com cara de poucos amigos estava atacando um cara cego, que ainda por cima sorria. Aquele sorriso de quem já tinha ganhado a luta!

Usui não era cego de nascença, ficou cego numa luta com Shishio, de quem queria vingança, mas enquanto não tinha a oportunidade, continuava trabalhando para ele. Ele, apesar da deficiência, conseguia se movimentar bem e sua percepção na luta era tal, que percebia o estado físico e emocional do adversário e previa os golpes do oponente.

Então quem estava em desvantagem era Saitou e não Usui, certo?

Errado.

Saitou por sua vez, tinha uma técnica chamada Gatotsu, que não deixava que o inimigo chegasse perto dele, sem que ficasse muito ferido.

Usui atacou primeiro, deixando Saitou ferido na altura das pernas. Mesmo um pouco mais lento, Saitou continuou a sua luta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Atacou com uma série de Gatotsus, que deixaram o adversário bem ferido, mas enquanto o fazia, Usui, continuava a provocá-lo.

Saitou não se deixava provocar, mas sem que o outro percebesse, Saitou armou uma cilada, que quando Usui percebeu, ele não podia mais recuar e acabou caindo na armadilha. Com um último Gatotsu, ele fincou o corpo inerte de Usui na parede.

-.-.-.-

Houji tinha uma confiança imensa em Shishio e Enishi. Ele era o secretário de Shishio, mas nas horas vagas, ele também lutava. Não tão bem quanto o Soujirou, mas melhor que muitos espadachins por aí.

Koshijirou por sua vez, queria logo acabar com tudo isso e resgatar sua querida filha.

Os dois têm técnicas de espada bastante semelhantes, porém a grande diferença entre os dois é a postura.

Enquanto Koshijirou pregava a filosofia do Katsu-jin-ken, a espada para a vida, Houji queria apenas se divertir com a morte.

Olhando por este ponto de vista, o senhor Kamiya estava em desvantagem, já que nunca poderia matar com a sua bokken.

Porém, a vontade de ver sua filha sã e salva era maior que qualquer coisa, por isso, Kamiya começou a golpear seu adversário sem dó nem piedade.

Houji apenas se esquivava, porém nem sempre tinha sucesso, sendo golpeado duramente algumas vezes em seus pontos vitais. Quando atacou, num único golpe, conseguiu derrubar o senhor Kamiya no chão, que ficou bastante ferido. Aliás, os dois ficaram bastante feridos em pouco tempo de luta.

-.-.-.-

Yamamoto Yatsume era realmente um monstro. Seus membros superiores são bastante alongados para facilitar a escavação numa mina, mas também tem um grande poder ofensivo numa luta. Combinado isso com as garras e a língua completamente afiada, Yatsume é um inimigo muito exótico. Chou achou extremamente divertido usar sua querida espada Hakujin no Tachi( N/A: espada de lâmina fina, aquela super compridona, que ele usou no episódio em que seqüestrou o Iori, lembram? Na saga da Juppongatana. )

Yatsume não possui técnicas de luta refinadas como as de Chou, porém, ele conseguiu levantar uma coluna de terra e poeira, que o protegia de qualquer ataque aéreo.

Porém, no momento em que Chou deu o golpe A grande Serpente (Orochi) e conseguiu arrancar as garras de Yatsume, a coisa mudou de figura: por mais que Yatsume tentasse atacar Chou, ele se esquivava e conseguia golpear com a Orochi.

Yatsume ainda conseguiu provocar um arranhão em Chou com um ataque explosivo, mas como Chou estava prevendo um ataque desses, ele contra-atacou do alto, derrubando o oponente no chão.

Com o adversário caído, bastou apenas que Chou desse um golpe de "misericórdia": com sua espada de lâmina dupla, Chou deu um único golpe na altura do pescoço, então a cabeça quase se desgrudou do corpo, provocando assim, a morte instantânea de Yatsume. **(N/A: Credo, euzinha toda delicada escrevendo uma carnificina como essa?)**

-.-.-.-

Kujinarami era o nome do oponente de Hiko Seijuurou. No lugar da mão direita, possuía uma bazuca, que poderia fazer estragos a longa distância. Prevendo que isso poderia interferir em todo o ecossistema do lugar (N/A: Hein? Hiko ecológico? Ta bom!), Hiko tratou de tirar aquele troço do grandão a sua frente.

Com apenas um golpe, Hiko arrancou a bazuca, deixando Kujinarami muito bravo por não poder usá-lo em seu oponente. E com um segundo golpe, Hiko, deixou-o desacordado. Não perdendo mais tempo, Hiko foi até onde estava Kenshin para ajudá-lo.

Beijinhos e até o próximo cap.

Marismylle

Continua...


	16. E agora?

**Capítulo 16 – E agora?**

_**Flashback do cap. ****Anterior…**_

_Misao estava temerosa sobre o próximo adversário que surgiria em seguida e seus temores se confirmaram assim que ela o viu:_

_-S-So-Soujirou?_

_-Olá Misao-tchan. Há quanto tempo não?-Para piorar Soujirou exibe o melhor sorriso para Misao. Aoshi não gostou nadinha disso e é claro que ele quis ser o oponente de Soujirou, apesar de Misao tentar fazer com que ele desistisse._

_-Misao, fique longe. Seta vai descobrir porque já fui temido no passado. – Dizendo isso, Aoshi exibe duas pequenas espadas japonesas de lâmina muito afiada._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

As lutas estavam acontecendo dentro do galpão de Enishi Yukishiro. Aoshi e Soujirou vão se enfrentar e Misao está temerosa por Aoshi, pois conhece muito bem o adversário. Ela namorou Soujirou na adolescência, e, por ele, se envolveu com tráfico e espionagem clandestina. Foi presa, mandada ao reformatório, precisou mudar de identidade, de cidade e até estado civil, além de estar no Serviço de Proteção às Testemunhas. E ficou durante um bom tempo, pensando se realmente havia feito tudo isso por amor ou por desespero. Ela sempre pensou que havia amado mais Soujirou e que o que sentia por Aoshi era gratidão, mas ao ver os dois se enfrentando, ela chegou à conclusão de que era Aoshi o verdadeiro amor de sua vida.

E lá estava ele, Soujirou. Com o mesmo sorriso que transmitia serenidade, algo que Misao sempre admirara.

"Kamisama, como ele continua lindo!" – pensou Misao, adentrando a arena de luta, logo atrás de Aoshi, temerosa com a luta.

Ela sabia que Soujirou era o melhor espadachim que conhecia, pois nunca viu uma luta do Himura ou Hiko e nem de Shishio ou Saitou.

Mas, Aoshi estava na melhor forma possível e, com uma imensa vontade de lutar contra Soujirou. Não era apenas ajudar Kenshin ou deter Shishio, mas era uma questão de honra.

Aoshi amava Misao e não deixaria que nada e nem ninguém impedi-lo de ser feliz ao lado dela. Muito menos aquele almofadinha do ex- dela. Por outro lado, Soujirou ainda tinha esperanças de que, se vencesse a luta, talvez Misao ficasse com ele de novo.

Os dois se posicionaram no centro da arena de luta. Aoshi sacou suas duas kodachis e ficou esperando a luta começar. Soujirou que estava de posse da espada Kiku-ichimonji, deu um sorriso a Misao e cumprimentou Aoshi:

-Olá, querida Misao. Como vai Shinomori? Podemos começar?

Então, Misao foi até o centro, no meio dos dois e levantou os braços, dizendo:

-Hajimê. (Começar).

Com este sinal, os dois avançaram. A luta foi feroz e muito equilibrada. O shukuchi ou supressão do espaço de Soujirou deram um belo trabalho a Aoshi que conseguiu se esquivar com um pouco de dificuldade, mas quase não conseguiu atacar Soujirou de forma satisfatória, pois a supressão não dava tempo para ataque.

Misao ficou apavorada, ao ver Aoshi perdendo sangue. Quando Aoshi caiu por causa de um golpe, Misao foi até ele, debruçando sobre seu amado. Em sua testa havia um corte fundo, mas Aoshi aparentemente continuava bem, não estava nem um pouco abatido e parecia até estar se divertindo com a luta. Misao, ao ver que ele respirava normalmente, se levantou e se virou para Soujirou, que continuava com os olhos fixos em Aoshi. Isso era uma manobra de Misao, que distrairia Seta, fazendo com que Aoshi ganhasse um pouco de tempo para se recuperar.

-Eu não entendo você. Por que continua com Shishio e Enishi? Não basta o que eles te fizeram no passado? Por que você não foge e vai embora daqui? Eu passei todos esses anos sofrendo por toda aquela burrada que cometemos no passado. Eu to limpa hoje...Graças ao Aoshi, é claro. Senão, eu estaria morta hoje.

-...

-Qual seu problema?

-Diga, Misao: Você ama o Shinomori Kamiya? De verdade? Como me amou um dia?

-Este assunto não te interessa, não é mesmo?

A esta altura, Aoshi já tinha se levantado, e se preparava para aplicar uma série de Kaiten Kembu – seqüência de seis.

-Eu não entendo. Por que você o ama? Só pela proteção que ele te dá? Ou pela grana?

-Nem um nem outro. O Aoshi é o homem da minha vida. Nunca amei ninguém como ele. Pelo Aoshi, eu daria minha vida. É isso que você gostaria de ouvir?

-NNNNÃÃÃOOOOO! - Soujirou estava nervoso, mais alterado que o normal. – Você não pode amá-lo, Misao. Ele não te ama, apenas cumpre sua obrigação. Seu lugar não é ao lado dele. Você é apenas mais uma testemunha a ser protegida por ele.

-O Aoshi se preocupa comigo, é carinhoso, e eu o amo.

-Você nem o conhece.

-Eu também não te conheço muito bem.

-Você não pode amar alguém como ele. Você só sente gratidão por ele.

-Errado. Eu pensei muito sobre isso e cheguei a conclusão que enterrei o meu passado e agora eu sou de Aoshi e ele é o meu grande amor.

Soujirou ficou furioso com a resposta dada por Misao e atacou Aoshi de todas as direções, ficando difícil a esquiva. Mas, mesmo sem conseguir se defender direito, Aoshi pôde ver algumas falhas de Soujirou e conseguiu atacar.

Soujirou foi mais rápido e se esquivou do ataque, contra-atacando em seguida, deixando Aoshi, com um sorriso nos lábios, caído no chão.

-Está rindo de quê, foi apenas um golpe, na qual me esquivei.

-Estou rindo da sua cara, Seta. Nunca te vi tão transtornado numa luta.

-AOSHI! LEVANTE-SE E VENÇA MEU AMOR!

-Sim, Misao. Voltaremos juntos para casa.

Com uma última série de Kaiten Kembus, Aoshi tirou a espada da mão de Soujirou e o imobilizou. A luta havia terminado.

Soujirou fora derrotado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin abriu a última porta, certo de que Kaoru poderia estar lá. Puro engano, apenas o que encontrou foi uma arena montada, tendo nas laterais arquibancadas de madeira e num dos cantos havia um painel com um tigre desenhado. Na frente deste, havia um homem parado. Esperando. Era Enishi.

Kenshin adentrou o local, surpreso pelo silêncio mortal que reinava no local.

Quando percebeu que não estava mais só, Enishi dirigiu-se a seu oponente, berrando a plenos pulmões:

-BATTOUSAI! SE ARREPENDELÁ DO DIA EM QUE CONHECEU MIÑA NETCHAN E A FEZ SOFLER. - Enishi tinha um forte sotaque chinês, devido ao longo tempo em que esteve lá.

-ENISHI! Admito que amei muito sua irmã. Mas, agora nós estamos separados. Tomoe está feliz ao lado de Akira na América. E eu quero reconstruir minha vida com a Kaoru. Por que você não procura alguém que o faça feliz e também nos deixe viver nossas vidas?

-Cale-se! VOCÊ deflolou miña irmã querida. – dizendo isso, Enishi desafiou Kenshin com sua técnica Hûfú Senran Tousei (Impulso da Tempestade Furiosa). Morra, Battousai!

Kenshin se esquivou com facilidade do ataque inicial e contra-atacou em seguida com seu Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kuzuryuusen (Fulgor do Dragão de Nove Cabeças).

-Enishi, será que posso te dizer o que realmente aconteceu?

-Não. – a resposta veio junto com mais um ataque, que foi neutralizado por Kenshin.

-Tomoe estava noiva de Akira quando fugimos para casar. Akira havia traído-a com a secretária(!) dele. Sua irmã estava arrasada, por que ainda o amava, mas queria um tempo para pensar na vida, no que estava fazendo. E, por isso, a acolhi em casa.

-Mas vocês não se casalam, pior...Fugilam!

-Sim, juntamos nossas coisas por quase dez anos, por que ela ainda tinha esperanças de se casar com Akira, o que conseguiu agora. Ela está grávida, feliz e a esta altura, deve desembarcar na América.

-Mas...

-Eu não vou mentir, porque eu sempre amei sua irmã. Mas, o que aconteceu entre a gente, agora é passado e eu quero viver ao lado de Kaoru. – Kenshin começou a ficar um pouco revoltado, atacando Enishi com um RYUSHOUSEN.

-Escute, Battousai: Se me vencer, poderá levar aquela mulher, mas do contrário, o matarei com gosto. Então, aceita o desafio ou não?

-Já aceitei desde que pus os pés neste local.

-Pois então, este é o sinal – Enishi tirou um dos brincos que usava e o lançou para o alto. No momento em que o brinco tocou o chão, eles começaram a luta.

-Shikkuu Tousei

-Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Shou Sen

-Ah, sim Shishio também está aqui e quer acertar algumas contas com você

-Não me importo, só quero ver Kaoru.

-HITTEN MITSURUGI RYU KAN SEN

-ShiKkuuTou Sei (Impluso do Mergulho do falcão).

-.-.-.-.-.-

As lutas estão empatadas. Aoshi vence Soujirou com alguma dificuldade. Talvez se Misao não estivesse junto, Aoshi poderia ter vacilado e dado uma brecha com o qual Soujirou pudesse atacá-lo. Mas o amor de Misao por Aoshi foi mais forte, deixando um Soujirou muito confuso e disperso durante a luta.

O velho lobo de Mibu mata Usui, mas com certa dificuldade, já que as suas duas pernas estão dilaceradas por golpes do oponente vencido.

Seijurou Hiko vence Kujinarami com a maior facilidade. (nota de Hiko: "É claro, já viu alguma luta minha em que eu não vença?" (N/A: Convencido! Deve ser porque só pudemos ver uma luta sua e ainda com o Fuji que só tem tamanho!)).

Sano também vence Anji, apesar de estar muito ferido e inconsciente.

Tsunan empata sua luta com Hennya. Afinal não teria condições de lutar bem só com golpes, socos e chutes dos dois lados, cujas forças eram equivalentes.

Koshijirou não tem mais condições de continuar sua luta com Houji. Os dois estão bastante feridos.

Yamamoto é vencido por Chou, que lhe dá um golpe de misericórdia, que de misericórdia só tem o nome: seus membros superiores alongados foram decepados, além do corpo estar com muitos hematomas e ferimentos feitos pela espada de lâmina dupla na altura do pescoço.

A única luta que ainda está ocorrendo é a de Kenshin com Enishi. Enishi está levando vantagem, já que Kenshin ainda está se perguntando por onde anda Kaoru e não consegue se concentrar para a luta.

-DIGA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS, ENISHI: ONDE ESTÁ KAORU?

Mas Enishi não precisou responder a essa pergunta: eis que surge Kaoru correndo e muito ofegante. Estava fugindo de algo.

-Kenshin!

Porém, logo foi apanhada por outra mulher. Alta, magra, cabelos castanhos presos num coque e com um vestido que deixava a mostra seios voluptuosos. Ela aparece ao lado de Kaoru e a ameaça.

-Pare de tentar fugir, sua vaca imprestável. Piranha!

Kaoru tentava se desvencilhar de Yumi, mas parecia em vão. Estava amarrada nas mãos e uma de suas pernas exibia um arranhão muito feio. Mas Kaoru não parecia ligar para os machucados. Ela queria ir embora daquele lugar o quanto antes.

E, se pudesse, que nenhum de seus amigos estivesse ferido...Ou morto.

Antes que Kaoru conseguisse escapar dali, ouviu um estrondo muito alto, cheiro de pólvora e carne queimada. Logo em seguida, seu peito ardia. E não conseguia mais respirar.

Tudo ficou escuro. Kaoru caiu, tentando se segurar em Yumi, que estava próximo a ela, mas Yumi apenas a empurrou para o lado, deixando que Kaoru batesse sua cabeça direto no chão.

A cena foi tão rápida, que todos os presentes não conseguiam entender de fato o que havia acontecido. Kaoru foi baleada? Mas, como? Quem fez isso?

-NNÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO! – Kenshin urrava como um louco e já partia para cima do autor do tiro – HOUJI, SEU DESGRAÇADO! EU VOU TE MATAR AGORA!

Houji havia atirado em Kaoru. Como ele tinha aparecido lá, ninguém sabia. Talvez tivesse alguma passagem secreta por onde pudesse chegar até o centro do labirinto. Mas o fato é que ele exibia além de seu 38, um belo sorriso, indicando que faria de tudo para perturbar Kenshin e garantir a vitória de seu querido Shishio. (N/A: Como isso soou estranho, para não dizer gay!).

-Calma, calma, Battousai. Você fica tão patético quando está bravo. Aquela idiota morreu. É só. Agora você vai sentir a minha vingança por todos esses anos em que enganou a minha netchan, seu desgraçado!

-Ora, seu...-mas Kenshin foi impedido por um gemido inaudível vindo daquela mulher que ele tanto amava.

-Ken...shin...-"Kami, eu não posso morrer aqui. Kenshin precisa de mim. O meu pai precisa de mim. Os meus irmãos precisam de mim. Aoshi, já sofreu tanto...Sano, ele não merece ficar triste por minha causa...Yahiko não pode sofrer tanto com tão pouca idade. Eu tenho que ser forte e viver."

Apesar de sua visão turva e da imensa dor que sentia, Kaoru conseguiu se arrastar um pouco e até tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, quando foi amparada por Kenshin, que chorava muito por sua amada e seu grande esforço.

"Kaoru, não morra!" – Kenshin se abaixou e delicadamente, colocou a cabeça de Kaoru em seu colo até que chegasse uma ambulância e a levasse ao hospital.

-Kaoru, vai dar tudo certo!

Com todo esse alvoroço por conta do tiro em Kaoru, nem Kenshin nem um de seus amigos conseguiu perceber que Shishio, Enishi, Houji e Yumi fugiram, deixando apenas os integrantes da Juppongatana que foram derrotados. Ainda haveria um segundo round, mas todos teriam que se restabelecer para que um novo confronto acontecesse. (N/A: Eu sou Má, muito Má! Huahuahuahua!)

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Kissus**

**Já ne**

**Marismylle**


	17. Um novo Soujirou

**Capítulo 17 – Um novo Soujirou (dedicado às fãs)**

Estava num campo de flores, disso ele tinha certeza. E ainda estava no Japão. Mas, de resto, já não tinha mais certeza de nada. Não sabia mais no que acreditar ou deixar de acreditar. Teria que refazer toda a sua vida, começando por ele mesmo. Tinha que espairecer, sair um pouco e deixar que toda a tensão vivida nos últimos anos fosse embora, para que pudesse relaxar e curtir a nova vida que teria a partir de agora.

A derrota para Aoshi até que veio em boa hora. Assim poderia refazer sua vida a partir dos 22 anos e não partir dos 50, por exemplo. Até lá era muito tempo.

Soujirou perdera a batalha para Aoshi Shinomori Kamiya. Seu maior inimigo. Na luta e no amor. Além de ter perdido uma luta importante, também perdera seu único grande amor, Misao. Nunca demonstrou o quanto ela foi importante para ele. E agora ele se lamentava de não tê-la protegido na época em que eram adolescentes e de como ela se meteu na maior enrascada por causa dele. Shishio. Shishio era o grande culpado por tudo. Ele teve uma infância triste e Shishio apareceu em boa hora para ajudá-lo. Talvez por isso, Soujirou tenha ficado cego, cometendo as maiores atrocidades em nome de seu "salvador". Agora, Shishio ameaçara-o de morte, pois não conseguira cumprir uma missão importante como esta.

_Hora, abunai yo_

_**Ei, cuidado aí **_

_Boku ni ima fureta nara kireru kara_

_**Toque-me e você irá se machucar**_

_Kimi wa mada_

_**Você ainda não é **_

_Boku yori mo tsuyoku nai_

_**Mais forte que eu **_

_Wakaru yo ne_

_**Você provavelmente sabe**_

_**Flash Back:**_

_As lutas estão empatadas. No meio da luta, Misao grita:_

_-Vamos, Aoshi, eu sei que você pode vencer! Levante-se, meu amor. Eu te amo e ficarei contigo até o fim!_

_Aoshi levantou-se com certa dificuldade e encarou Soujirou com seriedade e atacou-o com uma série de Kaiten Kembus, com o qual Soujirou não pudera se esquivar. Não que não pudesse se esquivar, mas por algum motivo, Soujirou não queria se esquivar. Naquela hora, a vida parecia não ter sentido algum para aquele que quase sempre exibia um sorriso no rosto. Soujirou não se sentiu traído, mas triste. Triste como nunca estivera na vida. Misao era um raiozinho de sol numa fria manhã de inverno. Soujirou estava confuso. Confuso e só. Essa confusão o fez se dispersar durante uma luta._

_Soujirou sentiu-se derrotado pela luta e por Misao._

_Aoshi vencera._

_Aoi honoo ga ima koori no naka de_

_**A chama azul **_

_Shizuka ni moete iru yo_

_**Agora queima silenciosamente dentro do gelo **_

_Ah- Hohoemi wo ukabeta_

_**Ah - a superfície de sorrisos **_

_Shounen ga hitori_

_**Eu posso ver ao longe **_

_Tooku ni mieru_

_**Um garoto**_

_Shishio não havia ficado nada satisfeito com a derrota de Soujirou para Aoshi Kamiya e ameaçou seu pupilo:_

_-Está vendo esta lâmina? Pois é com ela que irei pagar o seu trabalho por todos esses anos de dedicação exclusiva à Juppongatana. – Quando Soujirou pensou que a espada pudesse ter cortado seu pescoço, ele abriu os olhos e viu delicadas mãos segurando a luva que cobre as mãos de Shishio:_

_-Calma, querido! Disseste bem. Soujirou dedicou grande parte de sua vida para a Juppongatana. Deveria poupá-lo disso e dispensá-lo de seus serviços. Esse será um castigo bem merecido a ele._

_-Tem razão, minha querida Yumi. – E, voltando-se para Soujirou:_

_-Desapareça da minha frente! Nunca mais tente cruzar meu caminho, pois da próxima vez, não terei compaixão e eu mesmo o matarei. Nem tente me denunciar, pois você também irá para o inferno comigo._

_Kaze, itai ame, sakebi-goe, kireta ito, fuyu no sora_

_**Os ventos, chuva dolorosa, gritos, fio partido, céus de inverno**_

_Boku wa naze waratte 'ru no?_

_**Por que estou rindo? **_

_Wakaranai_

_**Eu não sei **_

_Nakushita yo_

_**Estou simplesmente perdido**_

_Misao, observou toda a conversa e a ameaça de longe, junto com Aoshi. Quando Soujirou estava indo embora, ela corre até a porta e chama-o. Soujirou volta-se e encara um belo par de olhos azulados e uma comprida trança que balançava, conforme sua dona se movimentava._

_Aoi honoo ga ima koori no naka de_

_**A chama azul **_

_Shizuka ni moete iru yo_

_Agora queima silenciosamente dentro do gelo_

_**Ah- Tatta hitotsu kiri no **_

_Ah - por que apenas uma_

_**Kotae wo boku wa **_

_Resposta_

_**Shitte iru kara**_

_eu sei?_

_Misao dissera apenas uma frase para Soujirou:_

_Ki wo tsukete_

_**Tenha cuidado**_

_Mas foi o suficiente para que se despedissem para sempre, mas eles nunca se esqueceriam dos momentos que passaram juntos._

_Aoshi ainda tentou convencê-lo a participar do Programa de Proteção às Testemunhas, Soujirou queria apenas ir embora daquele lugar. O quanto antes melhor. Despediram-se e Misao ainda o abraçou de forma terna, mas fraterna. Nada que indicasse uma recaída por ele. Agora, Misao amava Aoshi._

_Kimi wa yowai kara ne_

_**Porque você é fraco **_

_Mou sugu boku ga_

_**Em breve eu **_

_Keshite ageru yo Kitto_

_**Irei te destruir, certamente**_

_"Apenas os fortes sobrevivem!" Nem isso ele podia carregar para sua nova vida. Devia rever todos os seus conceitos a partir de agora._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

_Ah- Aoi honoo ga ima koori no naka de_

_**Ah - a chama azul **_

_Shizuka ni moeru_

_**Agora deve queimar silenciosamente dentro**_

Soujirou estava em um restaurante a beira da estrada, comendo alguns bolinhos, enquanto pensava em todos os acontecimentos vividos por ele até aquele momento, desde que fugiu de casa e seguiu Shishio.

-Não vai ser nada fácil.

-O que disse querido?- era a velhinha que atenciosamente o servia e provável dona do estabelecimento.

-Não, nada obaasan. Aliás, para onde vai esta estrada? – perguntava Soujirou apontando pela estradinha que seguia tortuosa até o alto.

-Não sei, dizem que vai para o sul.

-Ótimo, então é para lá que eu vou.

-Algum motivo especial?

-Sim, quero encontrar a minha verdade, me conhecer melhor, para depois encontrar um objetivo para minha vida.

-Isso parece complicado.

-É, pode ser, mas sei que vou conseguir e aí, volto para te contar, tá?

-Tá. Mas tome cuidado, querido.

E assim, Soujirou tomou aquela estrada e deu um novo rumo a sua vida. Misao e Aoshi não tiveram mais notícias dele.

**Continua...**


	18. Comemorações?

**Capítulo 18– Comemorações?**

O tiro que Kaoru levou foi sério, pois atingiu na região do pulmão, próximo ao coração. Com isso, a hemorragia interna foi mais demorada para cicatrizar. Os médicos levaram quase cinco horas para extrair a bala. Kenshin e os outros estavam muito ansiosos na sala de espera do hospital. Depois que a cirurgia terminou, uma das médicas responsáveis, que por sinal era Megumi, falou com todos na sala de espera:

- Kaoru passou por uma cirurgia séria, teve hemorragia interna, pensamos até que ela não pudesse sobreviver, pois perdeu muito sangue, além do que, estava desidratada e devia fazer alguns dias que não comia. Acho que a vontade que ela tem de viver é tão grande, que ela está viva, apesar de todas as provações pela qual passou. Agora ela foi para a UTI, e só o pai e mais um acompanhante podem vê-la. Os outros deverão esperar mais um pouco,a te que ela possa ser transferida para o quarto.

Naquela noite, Koshijirou pôde dormir um pouco mais tranqüilo, pois Kaoru estava bem, ainda corria risco de vida, mas aparentemente estava bem. Ela era forte e ele confiava na recuperação da filha.

Kenshin, que também pôde entrar no quarto de Kaoru, chegou bem perto da cama, que era fracamente iluminado por uma lâmpada de cabeceira e pôde ver o belo rosto da mulher que amava, e que agora estava adormecido. Mesmo no escuro, Kenshin conseguiu observar os curativos feitos, os hematomas, manchas escuras espalhadas pelo corpo frágil e delicado de Kaoru.

"Ah, Kaoru, como é bela! Eu poderia ficar aqui o dia todo te contemplando que nunca me cansaria disso. Gostaria de poder te proteger sempre!" - Eu te amo, Kaoru!

-E...u tam...bém...

Kenshin pensou estar ouvindo coisas, mas prestando um pouco mais de atenção, ele pôde ver um par de olhos azulados, observando-o tranqüilamente, como se estivesse apenas acordando de algum sonho ruim e não de uma complicada cirurgia. Kaoru, apesar de se sentir fraca, queria ficar próxima de Kenshin.

-Meu amor, você deve poupar energias. Ainda não se recuperou de todo, por isso, fique quietinha que eu ficarei a seu lado hoje.

-Hai.

Pelas normas do hospital, Kenshin não poderia ficar no quarto e o horário para visitas era restrito, portanto Kenshin acabou cochilando no sofá da sala de espera. Ele não quis voltar para casa e nem que Sano e Yahiko o levassem amarrado, ele também não quis passar a noite na casa dos Kamiya. Justificou-se dizendo que Kaoru poderia precisar dele no meio da noite e que se não encontrasse ninguém, poderia pensar que todos a abandonaram...coisas de um cara apaixonado. (N/A: Kawaii...)

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Quase duas semanas depois, Kaoru voltou para casa, ainda precisaria de cuidados médicos, mas poderia ficar em casa, desde que não fizesse esforço. Nesse meio tempo, Misao descobriu que também estava grávida e resolveu bolar uma festa para comemorar a gravidez e a volta de Kaoru para casa. Não seria bem uma festa, mas uma confraternizaçãozinha, no meio da garagem da família Kamiya, com direito a apresentação da banda Yellow Stone (sem a vocalista, que tava meio sem fôlego para cantar) e a presença de todos os amigos da turma.

Estavam os amigos de Aoshi e Misao: Beshimi, Hyoutoko, Hannya, e Shikijou, além de Okina, e os primos de Aoshi: Shiro, Kuro, Omasu e Okon, que além de serem vizinhos do casal, ainda ajudavam no restaurante. Também estavam a Sae, a irmã mais velha da Tae, a própria Tae, Tsubame, Megumi (N/A: é claro, né? Se elas são os pares românticos da banda...), um amigo do sr. Koshijirou, chamado Gensai, que veio com duas netas que adoravam a Kaoru e Yutarou, um amigo do Yahiko, que admirava demais a Kaoru, o que deixava Yahiko morrendo de ciúmes.

A galera estava meio espalhada pela casa, já que não cabia todo mundo só na garagem ou só dentro da casa. Na garagem, estava mais a turma que gosta mais de beber ( Sanozuke, Tsunan, Chou...) ou que gostavam de dançar (Sae, Tae, Misao, Omasu, Okon...) e dentro da casa, estavam a turma mais pacata ( Kaoru que estava se recuperando, Kenshin, Megumi, Gensai, Koshijirou, Aoshi...).

E no meio de toda essa "zona", muita comida, bebida e muita alegria, apesar de que Kenshin, Aoshi e Koshijirou ainda estavam preocupados com Shishio e Enishi. Na sala, a televisão estava ligada no noticiário noturno, mesmo que quase ninguém estava assistindo.

De repente, Kaoru que estava de posse do controle remoto, aumentou o volume da TV e, Megumi que estava próxima dela, ficou branca como cera, quando ouviu a notícia que a Kaoru estava ouvindo.

-Que aconteceu, senhorita Megumi? – Kenshin estava por perto e ficou preocupado com as reações das duas e resolveu também prestar atenção no noticiário.

Mostrava uma foto de Shishio, Enishi e um outro traficante: Kanryu Takeda. – AGORA UMA ÚLTIMA NOTÍCIA: KANRYU TAKEDA, TRAFICANTE DE ARMAS E DROGAS, ALIOU-SE A SHISHIO, E A POLÍCIA NÃO TEM PISTAS DE ONDE A GANGUE POSSA ESTAR.

-Essa não! Mais um mala! – Com toda a barulheira do noticiário, que Megumi, Kaoru e Kenshin fizeram, todos foram ver o que estava acontecendo e Sanozuke foi acudir a namorada que estava passando mal. – O que aconteceu, Megumi? Por que está assim? – e, olhando para a TV, exclamou: - Ah, se esse canalha do Kanryu te fez alguma coisa, ele vai pagar caro por isso. – Sano, nervoso, cerrava os punhos.

-Calma, Sano! Assim, você não tá ajudando em nada. Deixe pelo menos sua namorada respirar um pouco, cara. Senão ela passa mal aqui mesmo com toda essa pressão – Kenshin tentava acalmar os nervos de todos, que ansiosos, esperavam uma resposta de Megumi.

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**Continua...**_


	19. Second Round

Capítulo 19 – 2.º Round 

_**Retomando o capítulo anterior…**_

Havia uma festa na garagem dos Kamiya, em decorrência da volta de Kaoru e a gravidez da Misao, quando uma última notícia é informada pela TV, mostrando uma foto de Shishio, Enishi e outro traficante Kanryu Takeda:

-E atenção: AGORA UMA ÚLTIMA NOTÍCIA: KANRYU TAKEDA, TRAFICANTE DE ARMAS E DROGAS, ALIOU-SE A SHISHIO, E A POLÍCIA NÃO TEM PISTAS DE ONDE A GANGUE POSSA ESTAR.

-Essa não! Mais um mala! – Com toda a barulheira do noticiário, que Megumi, Kaoru e Kenshin fizeram, todos foram ver o que estava acontecendo e Sanozuke foi acudir a namorada que estava passando mal. – O que aconteceu, Megumi? Por que está assim? Ah, se esse canalha do Kanryu te fez alguma coisa, ele vai pagar caro por isso. – Sano, nervoso, cerrava os punhos.

-Calma, Sano! Assim, você não tá ajudando em nada. Deixe pelo menos sua namorada respirar um pouco, cara. Senão ela passa mal aqui mesmo com toda essa pressão – Kenshin tentava acalmar os nervos de todos, que ansiosos, esperavam uma resposta de Megumi.

_**Agora sim, o capítulo de hoje:**_

Megumi estava muito nervosa. Tremia e chorava sem parar. Misao foi buscar um copo de água com açúcar, na esperança de que Megumi se acalmasse um pouco. Mas, ela não parou de soluçar e Sano foi perto da namorada e a abraçou:

- Sh, Megumi. Não fique assim. Estarei aqui para te proteger daquele idiota. Não tenha medo está bem?

-S-sim. – Megumi tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Apenas afundou ainda mais no abraço do Sano.

Enquanto isso, os outros ficavam tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e qual a relação de Megumi com os chefões do tráfico.

-Sano, acho melhor esperar que a senhorita Megumi se acalme. Hoje não vamos conseguir saber muita coisa dela. – Kenshin sentou-se ao lado de Kaoru enquanto fazia um cafuné nela.

-Ó-ó-ópio. – Foi apenas o que Megumi conseguiu balbuciar antes de desmaiar.

-E agora?

-Vamos deixar que se recupere.

-Mas eu mato aquele imbecil...

-Calma Sano. Assim você resolve muito né?

-Ah, qual é Jou-chan?

-Psiu vocês. Há alguém descansando.

-É, a Tae tem razão. Vamos sair para a Megumi melhorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estava num quarto. Disso tinha certeza. Mas, onde? Abriu os olhos devagar e viu que estava num quarto arrumado, com os móveis brancos, e alguns detalhes como lençóis, almofadas, cortinas e edredon, eram cor de rosa. Quarto de homem, com certeza não era. (N/A: A não ser que o cara fosse a Kamatari.) Ainda mais com a coleção de ursinhos de pelúcia em cima da cômoda. Ia ser engraçado se o quarto fosse do Sano, por exemplo. Rindo com a lembrança, percebeu que o braço estava um pouco pesado. Forçando um pouco mais os olhos descobriu que havia alguém ao lado dela, com a cabeça recostada no braço dela.

-Sano?

-Megumi? Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Quer um pouco de água? Ta com fome? Ta com sede? Quer ler jornal? Me dá um beijo?

-Calma, Sano. Eu estou bem. Acho que desmaiei, né?

-Sim. Você estava vendo um jornal e passou uma notícia ...

-Sim, eu sei qual foi.

-Não vamos falar disso agora, ta? Não quero te ver abalada de novo. Eu te amo Megumi.

-Eu também. Mas eu estou com fome. Ainda tem alguma coisa para comer?

-Acho que sim. Depois que você desmaiou, meio que ficou sem clima para festa. A Jou-chan pediu que te trouxéssemos para cá.

-Mas, e ela?– Megumi deve ter achado um tanto óbvio que o quarto fosse da irmã do Sano e não do próprio, ainda mais que reparando melhor, ela viu em cima do criado mudo um porta retrato de Kaoru abraçada com Kenshin antes do namoro, no comecinho da banda. - Aqui é o quarto dela não?

-Sim. Ela está dormindo num colchão ao lado da cama do Yahiko.

-Mas ela não pode dormir no chão! Pode abrir os pontos internos e aí vai sangrar tudo de novo. Como a sua irmã é teimosa!

-Conhece a Jou-chan. Preferiu que você ficasse aqui, sem ligar muito para ela mesma. Ah, vamos comer. Vem, vamos assaltar a geladeira.

-Tá.

Antes de chegar na cozinha, Sano e Megumi tiveram que passar pela sala, onde escutaram vozes.

-Ken, você acha que eles vão querer revanche?

-Acho que sim, koishii. A minha luta com o Enishi ficou sem terminar. Conhecendo-o, tenho quase certeza de que vai querer terminar a luta e tentar me matar. A não ser que Tomoe o faça desistir. Mas ela está tão longe que acho que não vai interferir. Mas, tem certeza que você quer ficar aqui neste sofá?

-Sim, é melhor que o chão. A não ser que você tenha uma idéia melhor?

-É, mas acho que Koshijirou não vai gostar.

-Muito menos o Sano.

-É. Mas bem que você podia passar a noite em casa, não? Eu fico tão sozinho...

-Tadinho...- interrompemos o diálogo pela grande quantidade de beijos trocados, cujas onomatopéias não são facilmente traduzíveis.

Kenshin estava sentado no sofá e Kaoru estava com a cabeça no colo dele, e o resto do corpo espalhado pelo sofá. A luz estava apagada, apenas um abajur ligado no canto da sala e um som tocava baixinho.

-Ca-hãm. Espero não atrapalhar os dois pombinhos.

-Sano? Megumi? Que estão fazendo aí? – Kaoru se levanta assustada (os pontos já eram!).

-Eu é que pergunto, mocinha. Querendo fugir com esse cara no meio da noite é?

-Calma, Sano. Foi só uma brincadeirinha, ta? Eu sei que você não ia gostar nadinha disso. – Kenshin tentava apaziguar a situação. (N/A: só ele mesmo!)

-Vocês estavam escutando a gente por acaso? – Kaoru estava brava com Sano por essa interrupção.

-Não Kaoru. Eu estou com fome e passamos por aqui em direção a cozinha. Só isso.

-Hum. Vou tentar acreditar, Megumi.

Um tempo depois, estavam Megumi, Sano, Kenshin e Kaoru na cozinha, fazendo um lanchinho (N/A: Já perceberam que o Kenshin adora fazer um lanchinho nesta cozinha?) e conversando sobre amenidades, quando Megumi resolve contar seu segredo:

**M**: -Kanryu Takeda foi meu chefe.

**S**: -Hein?

**M**: -Trabalhei pro Kanryu fazendo ópio.

**S**: -Como?

**M**: -Eu tinha acabado de me formar médica e fiz um estágio com um médico que era muito amigo desse Kanryu. Eu não tinha como saber, mas esse médico fazia o teia de aranha.

**Ken**: -Oro?

**M**: -Conhece, Kenshinzinho?

**Ken**: -E como. O Teia é um tipo de ópio puríssimo e obtido de algum processo que eu não conheço, mas que, de qualquer forma reduz o preço de mercado, trazendo muito mais lucro para os traficantes, no caso, Kanryu, que é um dos mais conhecidos traficantes de drogas.

**S**: -Caramba!

**M**: -É, é bem assustador. Ele me ensinou a obter todo esse processo, que é mais rápido, mais barato e mais lucrativo. Mas o Teia também pode ser utilizado como anestésico, desde que em doses muito baixas e se o caso for de paciente terminal.

**Ken**: -Não sabia disso. Eu só conheço como droga ilícita.

**Ka**:-Eu também.

**M**: -Mas Kanryu mandou executar esse médico, porque ele ameaçava cortar a produção da droga, caso Takeda estabelecesse relações com Shishio.

**Ken**: -Então, Kanryu mandou matar esse médico, porque ele foi contra a aliança entre os dois? Interessante...-Kenshin parecia refletir um pouco.

**S:** -Não entendi, Kenshin.

**Ken**: -É o seguinte: Shishio tem uma organização, aliás tinha, porque a gente conseguiu desbaratar metade dessa organização que trafica armas, drogas e quaisquer outros produtos proibidos no país. Ao mesmo tempo, Shishio quer tomar o poder do governo japonês para si.

**S**: -Eu achei que Shishio era apenas um cara da máfia.

**Ken**: -Não, é um pouco mais que isso. Lembram-se de quando a senhorita Misao contou como entrou em todo o esquema dele? (N/A: Vide capítulo 05). Envolveu muitas pessoas, muito dinheiro e tecnologia de ponta. Para isso, ele precisa de todo o aparato de apoio.

**Ka**: -Mas você sabe qual a ligação entre Shishio, Enishi, Takeda, Heixing, etc? Já me confundi toda.

**Ken**: -Sim. Posso contar toda a história para vocês, mas vai demorar um pouquinho, tudo bem?

**Ka**: -Pode ser. To sem sono mesmo.

**S:** -Eu também.

**Ken**: -A história toda começa com um garoto órfão chamado Shinta Himura que presenciou um assassinato de dois políticos nas ruas de Kyoto. Eram políticos corruptos, mas muito influentes na época. Os executores foram mortos por uma das vítimas que sobreviveu ao ataque. Haviam armado uma emboscada para Makoto Shishio e Juusanrou Tani, ambos ligados ao Ministério do Exército, órgão que na época, antes da chegada do ministro Aritomo Yamagata, era cheio de fraudes e corrupção. Tentaram matá-los no local em que estavam hospedados, uma espécie de bordel muito conhecido no submundo...

**Ka**: -Você nunca foi nesse lugar, né, Kenshin? – (Kenshin tomando uma "chamada" da namorada!)

**Ke**: -É claro que não, koishii. Deixa eu terminar, por favor...

**Ke**:-Trancaram as portas e atearam fogo no local. Com exceção de Shishio, todos morreram carbonizados na hora. O fogo consumiu tudo muito rapidamente.

**Ka** :-É por isso que ele usa aquelas ataduras horríveis?

**S**: -Que múmia mais teimosa. Se tivesse morrido naquele dia, tudo estava muito mais fácil pra a gente.

**M:** -Sano, seu galo cabeçudo, dá pra ficar quieto?

**Ken**: -Shishio sobreviveu e foi procurar os culpados. Foi uma tarefa fácil, visto que os babacas esperaram o circo pegar fogo, para depois pensar em fugir. Mas não pensaram que haveria um sobrevivente que queria se vingar. Matou um a um com golpes de espada. Depois, ele verificou se haveria testemunhas que o pudessem denunciar. Apenas alguns pobres moradores de rua e alguns garotos órfãos sem lugar para ir.

**S**: -Deixa ver se adivinho: Shishio matou todo mundo, certo?

**Ken**: -Quase. Havia um garotinho de no máximo quatro anos, que foi junto com Shishio na ocasião, para dar comida e ataduras, enquanto Shishio se recuperava. Não se sabe se o garoto o levou para sua casa, mas acho que não. Depois eu soube que o nome desse menininho era Soujirou Seta, órfão renegado pelos irmãos bastardos, que o forçavam a fazer trabalhos domésticos. O outro sobrevivente, também era um garoto, porém um pouco mais velho. Tinha uns oito anos e cometia pequenos furtos para sobreviver. Seus pais morreram de cólera há um ano antes dessa noite. Sabia poucas técnicas de luta com espada, mas era chamado de Battousai, pois em um ano havia aprendido coisas que achavam que era digno de um assassino, apesar de que esse moleque nunca havia matado ninguém até aquela noite. Foi jurado de morte na época pelo próprio Shishio, por ser o único sobrevivente que podia denunciá-lo à polícia.

**S:** -Por que Shishio não acabou com o moleque naquela noite?

**Ken**: -Porque ele estava sofrendo demais com as lesões causadas pela tentativa de morte e os ferimentos causados pelas queimaduras. Por isso, ele praticamente fugiu, carregando um Soujirou petrificado de medo.

**S**: -E esse moleque morreu depois? Shishio deve tê-lo perseguido até a morte, né?

**Ken**: - É, mas por incrível que pareça, não. Ele foi encontrado no dia seguinte por um advogado que tinha acabado de abrir um escritório de advocacia em frente ao local da chacina da noite anterior. Esse garoto foi encontrado terminando de enterrar os mortos.

**M**:- Nossa, me arrepiei toda com a história desse garotinho.

**S**:- Mas, e depois, o que aconteceu?

**Ken**:- No começo, esse advogado queria mesmo era beber saquê e curtir a vida adoidado, mas depois, ao ver aquela cena, ele parece que se compadeceu do garoto e o levou para comer um lanche decente, já que o moleque não comia direito há algumas semanas.

**Ka**:- Nossa! Eu não quero que meu filho passe tanta necessidades assim. Eu posso até morrer, mas meu filho nunca vai precisar passar por isso.

**Ken**:- Nem eu quero Ka-chan. Depois que pagou o lanche ao garoto, esse advogado voltou ao trabalho e na hora do almoço, ele ficou sabendo de toda a história e que o garoto era jurado de morte e não tinha onde cair morto. Aliás, ser morto era questão de horas. Sendo assim, depois de ter passado o dia todo trabalhando, ele procurou o garoto, deu abrigo a ele, comida e o adotou como sendo o próprio filho. E se preocupou também em dar um outro nome a ele, de Shinta, ele se tornou Kenshin e hoje está aqui ao lado da linda namorada, do melhor amigo e da namorada desse amigo, contando a história mais estranha que eles já escutaram.

**M, S, Ka**:-...(silêncio – cri, cri , cri – grilos ao fundo)

**Ka**:- Então, quer dizer que esse advogado era o senhor Seijurou Hiko?

**Ken**:- Sim.

**S**:- E o resto?

**Ken**:- Shishio procurou por Shinta um bom tempo, mas não o encontrou. Nesse meio tempo, aliou-se a Takeda e Houji. Shinta estava apaixonado por Tomoe, alguns anos mais velha, mas ela havia sido prometida a Akira Kiyosato, um rapaz da mesma idade dela, que havia ingressado na Aeronáutica. Tomoe, gostava muito do noivo, mas sentia muita falta de alguém que pudesse tocar, conversar e ter ao lado para todas as horas.

**S**: - Então, você apareceu para suprir o lado afetivo da Tomoe que Akira deixou de lado ao entrar na Aeronáutica?

**Ken **(vermelho de vergonha e olhando de soslaio para uma Kaoru muito ciumenta): -É, a gente foi morar junto, para desespero de Hiko e completo desagrado da família dela. A começar pelo Enishi, que me ama até hoje. Na verdade, fugimos juntos, é por isso que ele me odeia tanto. Acha que eu roubei a querida irmã dele. O pai dele até me aceitou, e a mãe já era falecida. No começo, é aquela adrenalina, de quem está fazendo coisa errada, mas mesmo assim quer se arriscar, mas depois, com a pressão do Enishi e o desgaste, acaba caindo numa rotina, até que você não agüenta mais. No final, eu tinha certeza de que ela tinha se arrependido, por isso, acabou se casando oficialmente com o Akira.

**Ka**:- Ken, você ficou com ciúmes, quando vocês terminaram?

**Ken**:- Não, por incrível que seja, me senti até aliviado. Ela foi minha primeira paixão, mas faz parte do passado. Outro dia ela esteve em casa para me dar a espada de presente, mas foi tudo tão natural, tão normal, que eu nem parecia eu mesmo. Ela até perguntou da Kaoru e se eu amava mesmo a ponto de largar tudo e sair correndo para buscá-la no fim do mundo. Eu respondi que sim, estava tão preocupado com seu seqüestro, koishii. Não precisa ter ciúmes dela, ta? Eu gosto mesmo é de você.

**Ka**:- Eu também.

Antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Sano já estava interrompendo o casal mais fofo de RK (!).

**S**:- Caham. Continuando...

**Ken**: -Sim, continuando. Enishi, com ciúmes, resolveu se aliar à rede de Shishio. Mas Enishi, já mantinha relações com a máfia chinesa, leia-se Heixing. Um baixinho invocado, cujo nome é tráfico e sobrenome é seriedade. Não admite que Enishi dê mais atenção à vingança por Battousai do que o próspero negócio que eles mantinham na margem do rio Arakawa. Shishio viu em Enishi um atalho para me achar e me matar mais rapidamente. Ledo engano. Modéstia à parte, eu tinha quinze anos nessa época e minha técnica era muito melhor do que quando eu tinha oito anos, e Hiko me ensinou toda a técnica Hiten Mitsurugi, passado de pai para filho. Eu já tinha a segunda graduação mais alta do estilo. Só não me tornei mestre por opção. Preferi seguir a outra profissão de Hiko, me tornei estudante de Direito e pretendo ser um juiz honrado ou um promotor de justiça.

**S**: -Que mal lhe pergunte, quantos anos você tinha quando fugiu com a Tomoe?

**Ken**: - Eu devia ter no máximo 14 anos e ela devia ter 18 anos. Antes que me pergunte, o Enishi tinha 16 anos, mas desde os 13 já tinha contatos em Shang Hai.

**S**: - Caramba! Eu aos 14 anos estava terminando meu Ensino Fundamental e nem tinha beijado uma garota de verdade.

**M**: -É, devia ficar cantando de "galo". Co, cócoricó.

**S**: - Fica tirando sarro, fica? Depois, não me diga que eu não te avisei.

**M**: - Ah, que bonitinho. Fica tão lindo bravinho...

**Ka**: -Dá pra parar vocês dois?

**S e M**: - Sua chata.

**Ken**: -Ahn...continuando?

**S,M,Ka**: -SIM!

**Ka**: - Ken-kun, recapitulando... O Shishio quer se vingar de você daquela noite e Enishi por causa da Tomoe. O Heixing já era comparsa de Enishi e o ex da Misao, o Soujirou e o Houji que atirou em mim, já conheciam Shishio há algum tempo. Faz sentido, mas e esse tal de Kanryu Takeda? Quem é esse cara?

**Ken**: Só uma correção: O Shishio não quer se vingar de mim só por causa daquela noite. Um ano depois de estar morando com a Tomoe, houve um outro confronto entre a gente e esse Kanryu Takeda estava no meio. Para me defender, tive que matar alguns homens de Shishio e de Takeda. Takeda, como já se sabe, é um traficante de armas e de drogas. E é ele quem fornece todo o equipamento para Shishio. Na verdade, o que Shishio mais deseja, é o poder.

**Ka**: -Como assim?

**Ken**: - Shishio quer é se vingar daqueles que o queimaram, tomando o controle do país para ele. Ele quer que volte a época das fraudes, intrigas, corrupções, em que mandava o mais corrupto, o mais esperto, que engane muitas pessoas honestas e trabalhadoras. Ele, desde o princípio, já desejava o poder. Afinal de contas, não foi à toa que tentaram queimá-lo vivo. Ou vocês pensaram que Shishio é flor que se cheire?

**S**: -Faz sentido toda essa história. Agora eu entendi realmente contra o quê e contra quem vamos lutar. Mas, ainda tenho uma dúvida: como fazemos para pegar os idiotas?

**Ken**: -Não se preocupe. Enquanto eu estiver vivo, eles virão me procurar. A minha preocupação é com as meninas, Sano.

**Kao**: -Que tem a gente? SHINTA KENSHIN HIMURA O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÀ PLANEJANDO?

**Ken**: -Calma, Ka-tchan. Se é vingança o que aqueles malditos querem, é isso que eles vão ter. Eu não perdôo aqueles caras de terem te seqüestrado e atirado em você, Kaoru.

**Kao**: - Mas...

**Ken**: -Eu tomarei muito cuidado, não se preocupe, meu amor.

**San**: -Então, eu chamo quem?

**Ken**(pensando): -Vamos ser eu, você, Sano, e acho que o Saitou que é policial, o Chou que além de advogado também é agente secreto internacional.

**San**: -E o Aoshi? Também vai querer se vingar deles.

**Ken**:- Não. O Aoshi tem que ficar e proteger a Misao e os outros. Além do mais, o problema dele era com Soujirou Seta, e este foi expulso pelo Shishio da Juppongatana. Não há motivos pro Aoshi entrar na briga. Vamos chamar os homens do Saitou para dar a cobertura enquanto armamos a emboscada.

**San**: -Boa.

Enquanto o sono não chegava, os dois passaram a noite toda arquitetando o plano para deter Shishio, e as garotas acabaram dormindo no sofá, não agüentaram de tanto sono e tanto falatório.

É claro que depois o Sano levou a Megumi e Kenshin levou Kaoru para dormir no quarto da Kaoru. (arrumaram um colchão para a Megumi). E decidiram que no dia seguinte mesmo, eles iam atrás de Shishio.

To be continued...


	20. Resultados do confronto

**Capítulo 20 – Resultados do confronto**

**Retornando:**

Kenshin explicou para Kaoru, Sano e Megumi, todo o esquema de Shishio e qual a ligação dele com Enishi e Takeda. Kanryu Takeda foi chefe de Megumi e é ele quem fornece todo o aparato para Makoto Shishio aprontar das dele.

Sano e Kenshin passaram a noite toda discutindo táticas e planos de como iam chegar até Shishio. Decidiram que iam apenas Kenshin, Sano, Chou e Saitou.

Mas, como as duas "belas adormecidas" não dormiram a noite toda, demoraram para dormir, conseqüentemente, demoraram um pouco para acordar. Aliás, só o Sano, porque o Kenshin, já estava de pé antes das 8hs. (N/A: Me diz uma coisa: Kenshin tem uma insônia desgraçada, não?).

Como o combinado, assim que Kenshin acordou, já tinha ligado para o Chou vir e depois que o Sano acordou, foram os três até a delegacia esperar pelo Saitou, que só apareceu por volta do meio dia, com um tchawan cheio de soba, ao lado de um outro homem, a quem Sano logo apelidou de "Bigodinho". (traduzindo, tecla SAP: tigela de sopa de macarrão que o Saitou tanto gosta. O bigodinho é o Delegado de óculos que sempre aparece quando o Kenshin-gumi está se divertindo e que sempre traz problemas para eles resolverem!).

**Saitou**:-Boa tarde. Este é o delegado Uramura e irá nos ajudar hoje. Estão reunidos cerca de 50 dos melhores policiais sob o comando dele.

**Sano**:-Bom dia, ô charuto ambulante. E nem venha me corrigir. Não é meio dia ainda e eu não almocei. Tô com fome e de muito mal-humor.

**Saitou**:-Percebe-se pelo seu desacato a autoridade, ô cabeça de galo.

**Sano**:-Não enche.

**Kenshin**:-Oro? Vamos começar então?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Enquanto isso...

Num outro ponto da cidade...

Shishio e o que restou da Juppongatana, mais o Takeda, Enishi, Heixing, estavam contabilizando prejuízos e gastos com o confronto anterior e se preparando para o próximo, pois, sabiam que não poderiam deixar Battousai escapar ileso. Isso seria uma afronta a todo um esquema de máfia organizada.

-Temos que ter um plano montado senhor Shishio. Para que possamos pegar aquele maldito do Battousai desprevenido.

- O que sugere, Houji? – Shishio parecia interessado na idéia do estrategista da Juppongatana.

- Eu tlazer algo muito intelessante pala este conflonta:100 quilos de explosivas plástico, mistulada com laminas de vidlo. Capaz de fazer um tlemendo estlago. Eu tlazer também um bônas...Nitloglicelin... (Nitroglicerina, tá?)

-Ótimo! E o que sugere, chinês?-Shishio, apesar de ter se aliado a Enishi, Takeda e Heixing, não se simpatizava nem um pouco com qualquer um deles. Queria livrar-se desse fardo o quanto antes. O objetivo dele é o poder do governo japonês.

-Meu nome ser Heixing e non chinês.- Heixing era um chinês baixinho, muito sério, que visa apenas o lucro com tráfico. Supérfluos como vingança ao Battousai, e a tomada do poder, eram coisas que atrapalhavam os lucros, segundo ele.

-O que Heixing queler dizer é que usamos o nitloglicelin para explodir o Ministélio Japonês, onde ser sede do Governo, molada do Plimeilo Ministlo. (N/A: Palece até o Cebolinha!) – Enishi já sabia dos planos do amigo.

-Isso é ridículo! – Houji discordava de cada palavra dita sobre o plano de tomada do Ministélio, ops, Ministério.

-É, pode ser uma boa estratégia para atrair a atenção de Battousai, mas, ao invés de explodirmos o Ministério, poderíamos explodir a delegacia central, onde trabalha aquele policialzinho Saitou e nosso amigo traidor, o Cabeça de Vassoura. – Shishio parecia estar aprovando o plano insano.

-E, se atacássemos o Ministro da segurança também?

-Boa idéia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voltando ao "QG" dos nossos heróis...

-Kenshin, quer parar com isso? Tá me deixando mais nervoso ainda!

-Tudo bem Sano. Eu só estou tendo umas idéias. Seu amigo aqui, tem uma pequena intuição, talvez um instinto de que alguém vá querer atacar o Ministro da Segurança Nacional.

-Impossível, Kenshin. Esse tal Ministro trabalha aqui também. Só se o Shishio resolver atacar a delegacia junto.

-Não duvido. O Ministro Aritomo Yamagata, da Segurança Nacional, sempre declarou guerra aos fora da lei e já foi ameaçado mais de uma vez por bandidos e traficantes.

-Mesmo assim, discordo de você, cara.

-Discorde, então. Mas mesmo assim, você e o Chou ficam responsáveis pela segurança do Ministro.

-Muito interessante seu ponto de vista, Battousai, mas se isso realmente acontecer, precisamos de outros homens aqui na Central, enquanto o Galo e o delegado Uramura irão acompanhar o Ministro Aritomo Yamagata na reunião com o Primeiro Ministro, hoje à noite..

-Certo, ficaremos aqui, eu, você e o Chou. – Kenshin parecia resoluto em não deixar Shishio atacar novamente, nem que isso custasse muito caro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Atacar justo o ministro da segurança será perfeito..."

Com esse pensamento, o que restou da Juppongatana, começou os preparativos para a emboscada ao Ministro da Segurança, Aritomo Yamagata. Sabia-se que esse Ministro se encontraria com o Primeiro Ministro por volta das 19hs, quando aparentemente a delegacia estaria "vazia". Kenshin estava escondido nos fundos da delegacia, esperando o "momento". Chou e Saitou estariam em plantão. Sano e o delegado Uramura estavam de tocaia, próximos ao Ministro para qualquer eventualidade.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eram dezoito e trinta e cinco. Aritomo Yamagata acabava de sair da delegacia central.

Dezoito e quarenta. Sawagejou Chou fecha todas as janelas da delegacia, deixando apenas uma aberta.

Dezoito e quarenta e oito. Hajime Saitou acaba de acender mais um cigarro. Talvez o vigésimo quarto só daquele dia!

Dezoito e cinqüenta e cinco. Kenshin percebe algo estranho do lado de fora. Posiciona-se próximo a porta, com sua sakkabattou.

Dezoito e cinqüenta e sete. O Ministro acaba de chegar ao jantar. Houji e Takeda abordam a comitiva de Aritomo Yamagata.

Dezoito e cinqüenta e oito. Ouvem-se explosões na porta da delegacia. Saitou e Chou pularam para fora, antes do fogo tomar conta do lugar. Kenshin há muito já esperava lá fora.

Dezenove em ponto. Sano e o delegado Uramura já estavam em combate contra Takeda e Houji. Enishi começa a sua luta contra Kenshin. Kenshin olha para cima e vê um balão colorido, com um homem dentro.

-Enishi, desça desse balão...AGORA!!!!!!

Takeda começa com uma saraivada para cima do carro blindado do ministro. Sano consegue fazer a escolta e, junto com alguns homens do batalhão, levam-no para um local mais seguro. O delegado Uramura trava uma luta com Houji. Na verdade, era uma luta rápida, em que quem fosse mais ligeiro no gatilho, vencia.

Por sua vez, Sano, apenas se desviava das balas do AR-15, que Takeda usava e destruíra parte do local. Tamanho barulho, logo chamou atenção dos seguranças do Ministério Japonês, que acionaram o batalhão de choque e o grupo de Manobras Especiais da Polícia Japonesa.

O delegado Uramura foi mais rápido e atirou primeiro em Houji, mirando sempre nos membros superiores do estrategista da Jupponggatana. O Tiro pegou em cheio o punho de Houji, que não conseguiu mais segurar a arma. Rápido demais.

Sano, num movimento rápido, conseguiu aplicar um golpe apenas com as mãos. Indo pelo ponto cego de Takeda, conseguiu destruir a arma e o braço de Takeda, num momento de distração deste. (N/A: E que distração!) Takeda, ainda tentou disparar com o outro braço, mas Sano, deu uma gravata e puxou os braços para trás num puxão muito violento, que fez o outro urrar de dor e acabar se entregando para a polícia.

Enquanto isso, Sano estava perseguindo Houji, que se dirigia para a delegacia Central, onde Enishi iniciava uma luta com Kenshin, já fora do balão, em terra firme.

---------------------------

-Então, Battousai... Podemos continuar nossa luta com mais calma.

-Estou de acordo. –Kenshin posicionou-se para combate e como era de se esperar, atacou com um golpe, o Ryutsuisen, que pegou apenas de raspão o braço, mas Enishi logo contra-atacou com Shikuu Tousei, que arranhou as vestes de Kenshin e cortou o supercílio de Kenshin.

-Escute, Enishi...

-Non quelo sabê de suas desculpas, Battousai.

-Bom, não são desculpas, mas já que é assim... RyuShouSen...

-Olas, Battousai...Você não quer que eu acledite em suas histolinhas, non?

-Ok. Mas acho que gostaria de saber. Toma.- Dizendo isso, Kenshin estendeu um cartão postal, com uma ilustração da estátua da Liberdade. Dentro havia alguns dizeres.- Leia. É da Tomoe.

-O quê?

Dentro estava escrito:

"E aí, Ken-san? Como vai? Espero que tudo bem com a Kaoru. Assim como eu estou muito bem com o Akira. Sei que se passou pouco tempo, mas gostaria de saber como estão as coisas com a Kaoru-san e com meu otoutou (irmão mais novo). Eu realmente não gostaria que Enishi vencesse essa luta, na qual ele mesmo inventou um motivo. Torço por você e por Kaoru. Com carinho, Tomoe Y. KIYOSATO - PS: amei o tempo em que estivemos juntos, mas agora posso realizar o que sempre quis, e ser a senhora Kiyosato. Se cuida, bjs"

-O que é isso, Battousai?

-Não pensei que você fosse tão burro assim para entender que isso é um cartão que a Tomoe me mandou lá dos EUA, então é só ler e tentar entender que essa sua vingança é algo sem importância alguma para Tomoe. Ela está feliz hoje, mas o passado foi um aprendizado muito importante, então por mais que você nunca tenha aprovado o nosso relacionamento, por favor, tente entender o lado da Tomoe.

-Mas minha mana não me mandou carta nenhuma!

-Será que você realmente não leu o cartão? Aí diz realmente o que sua MANA pensa sobre você. Se você ligasse para ela de vez em quando, saberia que seus três sobrinhos irão nascer daqui a alguns meses e eles serão TODOS americanos enquanto você está aqui tentando se livrar de um cara que sabe mais da vida dela do que você que é da família dela.

-Não pode ser!!! Battousai seu desgraçado!!!!!!!!!!!

-Nãnão...Como você mesmo disse, vamos resolver isso na base da espada.

-Certo. Hûfú Senran Tousei.

-Amakakeru Ryu Hirameki.

…………………………………

Chou e Saitou se depararam com dois intrusos na delegacia. Enquanto Chou acertava as contas com seu antigo chefe Shishio, Saitou acertava um amedrontado Heixing, que já tinha feito xixi nas calças de medo.

-Hunf, nunca me senti tão humilhado. Nem posso usar meu Aku-Soku-Zan num idiota que sequer sabe mexer numa espada. – Saitou soltava mais umas baforadas, enquanto assistia à luta de Chou.

------------...--------------

Duas espadas se entrechocam. Kenshin levou vantagem, mesmo estando ferido. Enishi estava caído no chão. Aparentemente desmaiado.

Sano e Houji conseguem chegar à delegacia Central, onde o caos domina completamente o local. A delegacia estava destruída. Do lado de fora, um corpo estava jogado num canto. Corpo este que era de Enishi desmaiado. Heixing, bastante ferido, tremia de medo e nervoso ainda pela luta dele. Enquanto isso, as coisas não iam nada bem para o Chou, que levava uma surra de Shishio.

No último golpe, Shishio quase mata Chou, que por milímetros consegue se esquivar da morte certa, mas em seguida desmaia com a perda de sangue. Kenshin resolve entrar no meio da luta. Apesar de um pouco ferido, Kenshin quer terminar a luta pelo amigo. Shishio aceita o desafio muito sorridente, pois há algum tempo que quer acabar com vida do pivete que presenciou aquela noite fatídica de mais de dez anos atrás.

_**Flashback**_

_-Hey, Makoto, vamos para aquela casa de "chá", que tem muitas "garotas boas das famílias más"? (N/A: Isso é uma das pérolas da minha sogra!)_

_-Tanto faz, pode ser._

_No meio da noite, apenas ouvia-se gritos e terror. O teto estava caindo, as paredes pegavam fogo. Juusanrou Tani estava morto a um canto, as garotas haviam sido carbonizadas, mas Makoto Shishio continuava de pé, caminhando até a porta de saída. O fogo queimava sua pele, as labaredas consumiam seu corpo, mas ele caminhava resoluto para a porta. Até que ele encontra. Ao lado de fora, dois policiais subcomandados dele, observavam todo o local pegar fogo, depois de o terem ateado. Não teve dúvidas. Matou-os com apenas um golpe de espada. Observando ao redor, percebeu muitos miseráveis que tinham a rua como local de moradia. Matou a todos. Restando apenas dois garotinhos. O mais novo devia ter uns quatro anos. Tremia da cabeça aos pés, mas ao se aproximar, viu que o garotinho não estava com medo dele, mas sim dos irmãos que o perseguiam._

_-Como é seu nome garoto?_

_-So-soujirou. Seta Soujirou._

_-Ótimo. Traga- me ataduras e comida. Enquanto vou acabar com o outro garoto._

_-Ce-certo._

_-Não tenha medo. Se fizer isso, poderei ter ajudar com seus irmãos. Afinal, só os fortes vivem e os fracos morrem.- Virando-se para o outro garoto, viu que ele estava em posição de combate._

_-Ora, ora, o pequeno pivete se acha um assassino, não é? Veremos quais técnicas de luta sabe. Qual seu nome pivete?_

_- As pessoas me chamam de Battousai._

_-Battousai? Interessante. Mas não sabia que Battousai fosse tão pequeno. As notícias que correm é que sua perícia com a espada é fantástica. É o que veremos._

_Mas não pôde continuar, pois as dores causadas pela combustão estavam insuportáveis e Seta já chegava com as ataduras._

_-Um dia virei atrás de você, pivete._

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

-Bom, acho que chegou a hora de nós acertarmos nossas contas, certo Battousai?

-Não acho que eu tenha alguma coisa a acertar com você, mas o desafio já foi aceito desde que assumi a posição de Chou.

A luta prossegue por vários minutos equilibradamente. Nenhum dos dois dava mostras de que estava cansado ou ferido. A vontade dos dois era maior que tudo isso. Até que um grito de mulher quebrou a concentração dos dois lutadores.

-PAREM!!!

-Quê? Que está fazendo Yume, sua louca?

-Houji, me solta. Shishio não pode lutar mais. Himura, por favor, parem com isso. Se Shishio suar, poderá morrer em combustão.

-Oras, Yume. Que besteira. É claro que Shishio não irá perder.

Yume posiciona-se na frente de Shishio, impedindo a luta de Kenshin.

-Yume, por favor. Sei que se preocupa comigo ,mas não posso parar essa luta. Obrigado por todos esses anos. Mas não pode me impedir.- Com isso, fincou a espada em sua amada, trespassando-a de ponta a ponta.

-Senhor Shishio...Obrigada...-Yume caiu aos pés de Shishio, morta e com um sorriso nos lábios.

A luta continuava. Até que um Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki vindo de Kenshin acertou Shishio em cheio, deixando-o inconsciente. Houji tentou protegê-lo, mas Saitou foi mais rápido e aplicou-lhe um Aku Soku Zan, matando-o instantaneamente.

Kenshin estava exausto com a luta, mas a imagem de Kaoru preocupada com ele não saía de sua cabeça e ele resolveu levantar-se e aplicar um último golpe. Que não aconteceu. Chamas consumiam os corpos de Yume e Shishio numa profusão de cores, onde o destaque era a cor vermelha.

-Não é possível! Estou sonhando?

De repente, tudo tinha terminado. O corpo de Shishio jazia no chão e, lentamente, as chamas consumiam o que ainda restava. Kenshin havia vencido.

"Não pode ser! Eu preciso matar o Battousai!"

_**Surprise! You're dead!**_

_**Há há! Open your eyes**_

_**See the world as it used to be when you used to be in it**_

_**When you were alive and when you were in love**_

_**And when I took it form you!**_

It's not over yet

"Nada disso! Você já fez muitas maldades nesse mundo. Prepare-se para entrar num mundo eterno, em que as labaredas e o calor infernal o acompanharão para todo o sempre."

"NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**You don't remember?**_

_**I won't let you forget**_

_**The hatred I bestowed**_

_**Upon your neck with a fatal blow**_

_**From my teeth and my tongue**_

_**I've drank and swallowed, but it's just begun**_

Estava no inferno? Como isso poderia ter acontecido? Quantas e quantas vezes já não havia escapado da morte? Como isso acontecera na melhor luta de sua vida? E esse ser diabólico que o acompanhava, indo cada vez mais ao fundo, onde a temperatura ia cada vez mais aumentando... O que ele queria? Sua alma? E que língua era aquela que ele não entendia?

_**Now you are mine**_

_**I'll keep killing you until the end of time**_

_**Surprise! You're dead!**_

_**Guess what?**_

_**It never ends…**_

E os outros? Seus companheiros? O que teria acontecido com eles? Sua amada Yume, a quem nunca dera tanta atenção? Após sua morte, será que ela teria vindo parar neste lugar fétido, podre e desolado? E Houji? Que tentou salvá-lo da morte, porém, em vão. Takeda, devia ter sido preso, assim como Heixing, mas e quanto a Yukishirou? Esse nunca poderia se entregar, era muito esperto. Mas será que continuaria sua vingança infantil? Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, Shishio nem percebeu que havia sido levado ao local mais profundo do inferno, onde só havia dor, calamidade, tortura e tormentas e tudo o que havia feito em vida, teria seu troco agora no inferno.

_**The pain, the torment and torture, profanity**_

_**Nausea, suffering, perversion, calamity**_

_**You can't get away**_

No noticiário daquele dia, só se falou de uma notícia dada por um novato no plantão durante a madrugada:

-Olá! Sou Tsunan Tsukioka e acabamos de receber uma boa notícia: Foi desbaratada hoje, a intrincada organização criminosa que Makoto Shishio mantinha no submundo. Alguns criminosos como Kanryu Takeda, Wu Heixing foram presos e poderão ser senteciados à prisão perpétua, em celas individuais Alguns dos crimes cometidos por essa organização criminosa são:Corrupção, tráfico de drogas, lavagem de dinheiro sujo, assassinatos por encomenda. Mais notícias, no decorrer da programação. Boa noite.

(ainda continua...)

……………………--------------------……………………..----------------

_**(Quem tiver o CD do Faith no more, chamado The Real Thing, pode escutar a faixa n.4, enquanto lê a morte do Shishio. )**_


	21. Novos Rumos

**Capítulo 21 – Novos rumos **

_**Só para lembrar: Nenhum personagem de RK, com exceção de Takeshi Tsukioka e Mayumi Shinomori Kamiya são meus. É tudo do titio Watsuki.**_

_OBS: Só queria dizer que esse capítulo foi escrito todo em pedacinhos...São passagens da história, que estão meio interligadas, mas foram ocorrendo sem uma ordem muito cronológica dos fatos de dia ou semana._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Passou-se quase um mês do último confronto, as provas na faculdade estavam terminando, os últimos trabalhos foram entregues e agora que Kaoru estava bem recuperada, Sano tinha inscrito a banda no Festival Nacional, mas antes disso, havia a formatura deles e o contrato com a gravadora continuava de pé, de modo que precisavam gravar o CD para apresentar no Festival.

Agora, a cada dia que passava, Misao e Tae começavam a ter sintomas de grávidas, de forma, que Aoshi e Tsunan estavam ficando loucos de tanto procurar por comidas estranhas, pratos exóticos e atender a desejos esquisitos no meio da noite para satisfazer as garotas.

Por sua vez, Kenshin precisava falar algo muito importante para o Koshijirou Kamiya, mas não conseguia. Era dia do aniversário da Kaoru e, Kenshin resolveu fazer uma surpresinha para a garota: foi buscá-la na faculdade e passearam o dia todo, pelo parque, pelo shopping e só voltaram ao fim da tarde.

-K-chan, eu gostaria de conversar com seu pai. Ele está em casa?

-Não sei Kenshin, acho que ele já voltou sim.

Assim que chegaram na casa dos Kamiya, Kenshin, que estava um pouco nervoso, quase acabou tropeçando no meio da sala.

-Hey, Kenshin, que surpresa boa há esta hora da tarde! O que tanto desejas falar comigo?

-Senhor Koshijirou, eu sei que esta pergunta deveria ser feita por meus pais ao senhor, mas como há muito não tenho pai nem mãe, eu mesmo irei fazer este pedido: Gostaria de pedir sua única filha, Kaoru, em casamento.

-Ohoho! Eu não poderia negar isso, a não ser que fosse louco. Só resta agora saber se sua namorada vai aceitar...

Kenshin, se vira para uma Kaoru extremamente ruborizada e repete a mesma pergunta:

- Kaoru, quer se casar comigo?

-É claro que sim, Kenshin.

-Eu te amo. Aishiteiru.

-Eu também te amo muito. Aishiteru mo.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-Megumi, vamos logo. Já estamos atrasadas!

-Calma Kaoru, é só um simples chá de bebê.

-Mesmo assim. Megumi, já estamos atrasadas há mais de duas horas.

-Relaxa, já estaremos lá.

Mero engano. Pegaram uma avenida de grande movimento que estava completamente parada. Congestionamentos àquela hora eram comuns e as garotas levaram mais uns quarenta minutos até chegarem ao restaurante Aoi-ya, onde seria feito o chá de bebê da Misao e da Tae.

- Nossa, que demora,a gente achou que vocês nem vinham mais. Vamos que as meninas estão esperando para começar as brincadeiras com a Tae e a Misao. – Omasu as receberam na porta do Aoi-ya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era um final de tarde em Tóquio. As pessoas caminhavam apressadas pela cidade, na volta para casa, em pleno horário de _rush_. Duas pessoas observavam todo o movimento, do alto de um prédio. Mais precisamente um casal. Ele, de cabelo espetado, olhos e cabelos escuros, de calça jeans, camiseta branca e jaqueta de couro. Ela, de longos cabelos lisos, com roupa branca, havia acabado seu turno de serviço há pouco mais de dez minutos. Estavam na cobertura do hospital em que ela trabalhava. Observavam o pôr do sol, com todas as suas cores e sons de uma barulhenta cidade grande. O vento balançava os cabelos dela, e brincava com os cabelos dele, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados. Acabando o espetáculo de cores, o casal decide ir para um outro local mais reservado, para que possam ter mais privacidade.

Montados na garupa da moto dele, o casal percorre boa parte da cidade até um lugar mais afastado da cidade, onde ele já tinha preparado todo um clima romântico. Esperando por eles, havia uma toalha no chão, com uma cesta de piquenique, contendo todas as guloseimas calóricas, como ela costuma dizer.

-Megumi, eu só queria te dizer que eu te amo muito. Apesar das nossas muitas brigas e discussões, eu posso dizer com toda a franqueza do mundo, que se não fosse você na minha vida hoje, eu ainda estaria vagabundeando por aí, sem rumo nenhum. Mas, eu vou terminar a facú e seguir carreira na música. Eu sei que a Yellow Stone, depois do Concurso Nacional vai ser desintegrada, mas estou montando uma outra banda de rock com uns caras lá da facú mesmo, o Mugen, o Spike e talvez o Kuwabara. (N/A: É só assistir Samurai Champloo, Cowboy Bebop, e YuYu Hakusho, respectivamente, para entender.)

-São aqueles caras que jubilaram por faltas?

-Esses.

-E essa banda vai dar certo com uns caras que não querem nada com nada?

-MEGUMI!

-Tá, foi só um comentário.

-Agora, vem me dar um beijo, minha raposinha.

-Ah, seu galo cabeçudo. Eu te amo.

Sano, num gesto rápido, fez Megumi cair no colo dele, e ante a surpresa dela, ele começou a atacar com beijinhos por todo o rosto, pescoço e nuca, enquanto suas mãos ágeis, ia guiando perigosamente pelas costas da médica.

Megumi estava extasiada com os carinhos recebidos, enquanto aprofundava um beijo daqueles de tirar o fôlego em Sanosuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estamos aqui para a cerimônia de formatura dos alunos da Tóquio Daigaku (N/A: Desculpem, mas não resisti...Quem não sabe, é o nome por extenso da Toudai, e a universidade mais disputada pelos japoneses – incluindo toda a galera do Love Hina, e um dia eu pretendo fazer uma pós-graduação lá).

-Os formandos de Direito, Ciências Sociais, Jornalismo, Pedagogia (N/A: Também não resisti, Tinha que colocar o meu curso!) e Medicina da Tokyo Daigaku da turma 2004.

Todos os alunos que estavam se formando entraram de beca e capelo (N/A: Ou como diria o sobrinho do meu namorado: de vestido preto e chapéu quadrado!) fazendo a maior festa. Depois teve o discurso do reitor da faculdade, do patrono e dos paraninfos de cada turma. Os oradores também fizeram um discurso cada um. Tiveram as homenagens para os pais, professores, paraninfos, colegas, patrono, reitor, etc, etc, etc.

-Agora, vamos chamar os formandos para a entrega dos canudos.

E assim, o apresentador foi chamando cada formando a frente para a entrega de canudos, começando por Medicina, Direito, Jornalismo, Pedagogia e Ciências Sociais.

Quando os nomes de Kenshin Himura, Sawagejou Chou, Katsuhiro Tsukioka e Sanozuke Kamiya, todo o Kenshin-gumi foi ao delírio. Eles aplaudiram de pé os integrantes da Yellow Stone.

Por fim, teve os juramentos e mais uma palavrinha do reitor e a formatura acabou ao som de muito axé, pancadão e forró (N/A: Tá, pode falar, eu avacalhei mesmo, e daí?)

Terminada a colação, ainda teve o baile, que seguiu durante toda a madrugada, aliás, até depois do sol nascer. Ainda mais que depois das 4hs ainda entrou um trio elétrico em pleno salão a todo vapor. Misao e Tae, mesmo grávidas, só arredaram o pé do salão quando a festa já tinha terminado e só tinha o pessoal da organização da festa arrumando o salão. Haja fôlego!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eram duas horas da madrugada. Tae sentia muitas dores. Sentia que seu bebê ia nascer a qualquer momento agora. As contrações ficavam cada vez mais freqüentes e num ritmo mais rápido a cada minuto. Não poderia agüentar por muito tempo. Tinha que acordar Tsunan e ir correndo para a maternidade ou seu filho ia nascer ali mesmo no quarto.

-Katsu, querido, por favor, acorda.

-Hum, que foi? – Sonolento, Tsunan olhou para o relógio na cabeceira e comentou: - Tae-chan, são duas da manhã, vem dormir,vai.

-Não posso, estou entrando em trabalho de parto. AGORA.

-QUÊ? – Tsunan jogou as cobertas pro lado e deu um pulo pra fora da cama. Num minuto ele já estava vestido, com as chaves do carro e com a sacola de roupas dela. – Então vamos logo - e saiu correndo para a garagem.

-Ei, me espera. Eu não posso correr desse jeito. Pelo menos avisa a Tsu que estamos indo para a maternidade.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunan e Tae saíram correndo desbaratinados para a maternidade e lá Tae pôde ser atendida rapidamente pelo médico de plantão. E como Tsunan não quis entrar na sala de parto, ficou esperando do lado de fora, na sala de espera. Lá, ele encontrou mais um pai esperando o nascimento de seu filho.

-Aoshi? O que faz por aqui?

-Acho que, a essa hora, o mesmo que você. – Aoshi não estava com uma boa cara. Assim como o Tsunan, ele ainda estava sonolento e com olheiras. E como o Tsunan, não tinha sequer terminado de se vestir, Aoshi estava com a bermuda do pijama, uma camiseta completamente amarrotada e chinelo. Tsunan estava quase igual, menos com o pijama, mas em compensação, a camiseta estava de avesso. (N/A: Que fofos! E com soninho ainda! Não dá vontade de pegar no colo e levar p/ casa?)

-A Misao também entrou em trabalho de parto? Mas ela...?

-Pois é, a Misao ainda está de oito meses. Parece que a nossa filhinha vai ser tão apressada quanto a mãe.

-Filha? A gente nem quis fazer a ultrassonografia.

-Nem eu queria, mas sabe como é a Misao. Não ia sossegar enquanto não soubesse o sexo do bebê. E até já escolheu o nome. Será Mayumi Makimachi Kamiya.

-Que bom. Eu preciso pensar em um nome bonito que combine com ele ou ela.

Um tempo depois...

Uma enfermeira caminhou até a sala de espera e pôde observar dois homens que não tinham sequer terminado de vestir, tamanha a pressa que deviam ter se encaminhado ao hospital. Ambos estavam nervosos, caminhando de um lado para o outro e de quando em quando olhavam para o relógio ou para a porta em busca de notícias de suas esposas e filhos.

"Eles são muito bonitos. Aquelas duas são muito sortudas. Aposto que os bebês serão bonitos como os pais." - pensava a enfermeira, enquanto se dirigia aos dois papais corujas.

-Então, enfermeira? Como estão a Misao e a Mayumi? - Aoshi estava muito ansioso, o que não era muito normal vindo dele, que tinha o auto-controle acima de tudo.

-E a Tae e o bebê? É menino ou menina? - Tsunan parecia meio nervoso e ficava esfregando as mãos para tentar esconder isso.

-Calma. Senhor Kamiya, sua esposa e filha estão muito bem. Ela está ansiosíssima para vê-lo. E senhor Tsukioka, o senhor acaba de ser pai de um belo menino. Os senhores poderão subir e conhecer as crianças.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As portas da igreja se abriram e ela pôde ver o quão lotado estava o recinto. Ao som da marcha nupcial, ela tremia. A seu lado estava seu pai, Koshijirou. Ele, visivelmente nervoso, talvez até mais que ela, estendeu o braço e sorridente, conduziu a noiva pelo corredor central da igreja. Ao fim deste corredor, estava ele, o noivo. Também sorridente e muito nervoso, tanto quanto ela. Quando a noiva e seu pai chegaram à frente do altar, Koshijirou e Kenshin se cumprimentaram e Kaoru deu o seu sorriso mais encantador, fazendo Kenshin se sentir o homem mais feliz da face da terra. Os noivos tomaram seu lugar e a cerimônia teve início.

Ao fim, o padre disse a famosa frase: "O noivo pode beijar a noiva". E Kenshin e Kaoru deram aquele beijo cinematográfico, deixando muitas garotas mortinhas de inveja. "Como ela pode arranjar um marido lindo desses?" ou "Ai, quem me dera ter um cara apaixonado desses só para mim".

Terminada a cerimônia, todos seguiram para a "recepção". Recepção era só apelido, porque tanto Hiko quanto Koshijirou resolveram caprichar na festança de casamento dos filhos. O salão de festas era num jardim de um fino e caríssimo restaurante. Nesse jardim foi montada uma tenda enorme, com várias mesinhas dispostas nas laterais. Sobre cada mesa, havia um arranjo floral com velas iluminando o ambiente. No centro havia uma pista de dança. Num dos cantos ainda havia uma mesa montada com todo o buffet da festa. Vários garçons passavam a toda hora, oferecendo bebidas, canapés e aperitivos. Foi contratada uma banda que tocou as músicas prediletas da Kaoru durante toda a noite. Misao, Megumi e Tae dançaram a beça. Enquanto isso, na mesa, podia-se ouvir Aoshi e Tsunan reclamando e ouvindo os chorinhos de duas crianças que berravam para ter o colo de suas respectivas mamães, que pareciam muito ocupadas, chacoalhando os esqueletos na pista de dança.

Kenshin tirou Kaoru para dançar a valsa e pareceu por um instante que o mundo havia desaparecido. Os convidados, amigos, familiares, todos haviam desaparecido. Só haviam Kenshin e Kaoru. Os lábios se tocaram devagarinho, numa demonstração de muito carinho e amor entre os noivos. A única coisa que despertou os pombinhos para a realidade foram os fogos de artifício do lado de fora e a chuva de pétalas que caia sobre os noivos naquela hora.

- Ah, Kenshin! É tudo tão perfeito!

- É sim Koishii. Com você, tudo é perfeito para mim!

Corada, Kaoru sorriu feliz e puxou Kenshin para o meio do salão e anunciou a todos que jogaria o seu buquê. Todas as meninas que estavam solteiras saíram correndo na mesma hora. Quando Kaoru jogou o buquê, foi um corre-corre, um Deus nos acuda, teve até briga e empurra-empurra (_N/A: Cara, eu já vi isso em dois casamentos de amigas minhas. Num, duas meninas quase caíram em cima de mim. No outro, eu fiquei a quilômetros de distância. Parecia até que eram um bando de encalhadas desesperadas para casar. Eu, hein? Depois dessa, eu fico loooooooooooonge. O meu namorado fala que todo esse drama, porque eu não quero me casar com ele, pode?_). No final, o buquê ficou com Megumi, e Sano sorria de orelha a orelha, o que fez até Kaoru comentar com o pai:

-É, parece que vamos ter outro casamento na família, né pai?

E depois de jogar o buquê, Kaoru e Kenshin foram embora da festa, deixando os convidados e parentes para trás. Eles queriam mais era curtir a Lua-de-mel.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Já havia amanhecido fazia algum tempo e ela se espreguiçava vagarosamente, enquanto abria os olhos e procurava por seu marido no quarto.

"Onde Kenshin se meteu? Espero que não tenha se arrependido de ter se casado comigo. Ah, ontem foi tudo tão maravilhoso! A cerimônia, a festa, a nossa primeira noite...tudo! Eu quero aproveitar ao máximo a minha vida com ele. Só espero que ele não tenha fugido."

Mal Kaoru terminava de pensar sobre onde Kenshin tinha ido, ela ouvia um barulho de porta se fechando. Era Kenshin trazendo o café da manhã no quarto.

-Serviço de quarto, especial para a senhora Himura! – Kenshin vinha empurrando o carrinho do hotel com todo o café da manhã para eles. O sorriso que ele trazia no rosto era inesquecível. Talvez Kaoru não se lembrasse de outro sorriso tão perfeito quanto o de seu marido.

-Ah, Kenshin! Pensei que era o bellboy que trouxesse isso.

-E seria! Não fosse uma boa gorjeta e uma boa lábia quanto a de um advogado bem sucedido e charmoso como eu.

-Convencido! Mas, eu te amo, Kenshin! – Kaoru abraçava Kenshin de forma terna enquanto fazia carinhos no pescoço do amado.

-Eu também. – Num gesto rápido, Kenshin carrega sua querida esposa seminua para a cama, fazendo-a a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

E o carrinho com o café da manhã ficou esquecido próximo à porta.

_**Gente, eu simplesmente TINHA que fazer o casal mais lindo de RK ficar juntos no final, e da forma mais romântica possível. Só espero que tenha ficado bom. Mas, ainda tem mais! Esperem só mais um pouquinho, ta? O próximo capitulo é o ultimo e epílogo de tudo.**_

_**Beijos para quem leu.**_

_**Marismylle**_


	22. Epílogo

**Capítulo 22 – Epílogo (5 anos depois)**

**Disclaimer: Só o Takeshi e a Mayumi me pertencem, uma vez que até Springfield é de autoria alheia. **

_**Esse capítulo talvez fique um pouquinho chato, já que é um monólogo do chibi-Kenshin (N/A: Eu acho o bichinho muito kawaii, mas não deixa de ser O chato da história, só perdendo talvez para o Saitou ou para o Aoshi):**_

----------------------------------------------

_Olá! Eu sou Kenji Kamiya Himura, filho da minha mãe e do meu pai e tenho quatro anos. Caramba! Eu pedi para meu dithyan Hiko (N/A: Credo, isso ficou tão estranho! Nota do Hiko: Eu não sou tão velho assim!!!) me contar uma história e ele me contou uma tão estranha, de quando meus pais começaram a namorar. Quanta coisa aconteceu! Coitadinha da mamãe! È, o papai é mesmo forte, apesar de que ele parece um fracote e fica tomando bronca da mamãe!_

_Hoje é meu aniversário. Vai ter uma festa bem legal aqui em casa. Meu pai comprou um dojo para a mamãe e o dithyan Jirou (nota: abreviação de Koshijirou, ta? Porque tava muito grande para uma criança de 4 anos falar!) darem aulas de kendô e o meu tio Yahiko também dá aulas. Ele é o homem mais forte que eu conheço e ta me ensinando a lutar com espada também e quando eu crescer, vou ser forte que nem ele! Papai nunca quis que eu lutasse, acha que é muito perigoso e fica falando para a mamãe não me ensinar, mas o tio Yahiko é contra e me ensina. Os dois dithyans acham que eu tenho que ser forte e lutar por tudo que eu quero e gosto._

_Papai trabalha numa firma de não sei o quê e quando volta para casa fica falando de um monte de coisa difícil com a mamãe, acho que nem ela entende, mas finge que entende tudo. Ah, eu adoro a mamãe! O tio Aoshi, o dithyan Hiko e um tio de cabelo espetado, o tio Chou, que não é meu parente, mas finge que é, trabalham junto com o papai e ficam falando de um tal de processo, que parece muito chato, pois eu já vi papai dormir sentado na cadeira lendo um monte de livro grosso para esse tal de processo._

_Eu tenho um outro tio de cabelo espetado, mas ele é meu tio de verdade e é muito legal, até me deixa montar na moto dele, que chama tio Sano. Ele é cantor e tem uma banda. Outro dia ele casou com a tia Megumi que é médica e muito bonita. Mas acho que a mamãe não gosta muito dela. Tio Sano falou que a mamãe não sabia cozinhar direito e se achava feia. Eu acho a mamãe muito bonita, mas a tia Megumi é legal, ela traz um doce que eu gosto muito, ohagi. (N/a: Eca! Eu não gosto, e quando tem esse troço em casa, eu arranjo até apelidos, mas até que como um pouco. Para quem não sabe: arroz e feijão azuki na versão doce! Muitas pessoas NORMAIS adoram essa coisa, mas além de eu ter enjoado, a aparência é esquizóide. Ah, também chamado de botamochi ou hangorozushi – meio morto!!!kkkkkk). A tia Megumi falou que antes do Natal, ela e o tio Sano vão me dar um primo._

_O tio Sano me disse que já montou uma banda com a mamãe, o papai, e dois amigos dele, o tio Chou de cabelo de vassoura e o tio Tsunan, cabeludão. Agora, ele tem outra banda chamada Springfield, que antes chamava Blood Mary. (N/A: Para quem não sabe, Springfield, é a cidade em que os Simpsons moram! E descobri recentemente que Blood Mary é o nome de uma bebida, tipo drink)._

_Esse tio Tsunan, que o tio Sano chama de Katsu, é casado com a tia Tae que é muito amiga da minha mãe e tem um filho que é meu melhor amigo, o Takeshi. A tia Tae é dona de um restaurante e o tio Tsunan, trabalha escrevendo naquele jornal que o papai lê antes de ir trabalhar. (N/A: O Tsunan, é editor de jornal, ta?)_

_Ah, esqueci de dizer que o meu tio Aoshi também é casado com a tia Misao, muito boa em luta e as vezes ajuda a mamãe no dojo, mas ela briga bastante com o tio Yahiko. E ela tem uma filha, que é minha prima, a Mayumi e parece muito com a tia Misao e só um pouquinho com o tio Aoshi: a Ma-chan, como eu a chamo, é mais velha que eu, tem quase seis anos e não pára quieta, é muito esperta, inteligente, já sabe ler e escrever, lutar e fala em várias línguas: japonês, inglês, português, italiano e ta aprendendo espanhol. Parece que ela quer fazer tudo de uma vez só, mas é bem legal, mas eu vivo implicando com ela de brincadeira._

_Eu acho que o tio Yahiko ta apaixonado de verdade. A mamãe ainda não sabe, mas eu vi o tio entregando um anel cheio de pedras, muito bonito, para a Tsubame, irmã da tia Tae, e perguntou se ela não queria ficar com ele a vida toda e ela aceitou. Acho que ainda vou ter mais primos._

_--------------_

-Kenji? Você está aí? Os convidados estão chegando.

-Estou aqui mamãe.

-Venha cumprimentar seus tios.

O dojo Kamiya estava muito bem decorado, com bexigas coloridas em todos os cantos e em arcos nas portas. As paredes e a mesa do bolo estavam decoradas com motivos de Naruto, assim como todos os apetrechos (guardanapos, garfinhos, colherinhas, pratinhos), o próprio bolo, os enfeites e até alguns docinhos também tinham o emblema do Naruto. Kenji estava com um conjuntinho de bermuda azul celeste e a camiseta dele era azul com detalhes brancos e motivos de skatista.

Kaoru estava à porta, trajando um belo vestido florido e uma faixa lilás que prendia os longos cabelos negros. Estava bastante sorridente, enquanto cumprimentava seu pai, e seus irmãos Yahiko, Sanozuke e Aoshi, que acompanhavam Tsubame, uma Megumi grávida, Misao e Mayumi, respectivamente. Mayumi logo que viu Kenji, deu um abraço neste e logo saíram correndo pelo quintal do dojo para brincar.

Depois veio Hiko Seijuurou trazendo uma espada de brinquedo para Kenji que ficou todo feliz. Em seguida Tae, Tsunan e Takeshi, que também não perdeu tempo e foi brincar com os amigos. Chou chegou logo depois tentando chamar a atenção de Kenji e turminha com uma coleção de carrinhos e blocos de montar, mas o presente não fez sucesso e ficou esquecido num canto. Até, as agora adolescentes, netas de Gensai, amigo de Koshijirou, Ayame e Suzume apareceram, um pouco tímidas, agora que estavam entrando na puberdade.

A festa foi bastante animada, com as crianças brincando pelo quintal do dojo, espalhando alegria pela casa. As garotas cochichavam num canto, enquanto que os rapazes bebiam e davam risadas de piadas (sem graça). Até que, pelas tantas, apareceu mais uma pessoa, que não havia sido convidada, mas que estava lá na porta do dojo. Foi Kenji quem primeiro percebeu:

-Mamãe, tem um moço estranho lá na porta.

-Quem será?

-Kaoru-koishii, acho melhor eu ir.

-Será que não é arriscado?

-Jou-chan, então vamos eu, o Kenshin e o Yahiko, ta?

-Ok.

Chegando na porta, viram um rapaz jovem, trajando roupas simples, mas muito limpas, acompanhando uma senhora bem velhinha, em idade avançada, mas com uma aparência decidida, de gente trabalhadora, sofrida, mas sem se deixar abater pelas adversidades da vida. Os dois estavam no dojo para entregar a segunda parte dos salgadinhos encomendados, que acabaram faltando no meio da festa.

-Olá, meus filhos, é aqui a casa de Himura Kaoru?

-Sim, é minha esposa. Entrem, por favor.

Mas o rapaz que a acompanhava, parou no meio da porta, ficando estático, sem querer entrar.

-Mas o que foi, Souji-kun?

-Souji? Soujirou Seta? – Sano e Yahiko reconheceram na hora o ex-namorado de Misao.

-Sim, ele é meu ajudante e futuramente vai tocar o negócio de salgadinhos quando eu já não puder mais trabalhar.

-Que bom, vamos entrar. A festa é de meu filho, mas acho que as pessoas lá dentro não vão se importar em vê-lo, Seta.

-Himura, não quero atrapalhar. Já fui um estorvo para Misao-chan. Não quero mais fazê-la sofrer. Ela já tem ao Aoshi.

-E daí? Tenha pelo menos a educação de entrar quando um anfitrião o convida em sua casa. – era o próprio Aoshi quem conversava com Soujirou.

Percebendo a tensão instalada no local, Aoshi emenda:

-Percebi que estavam demorando e vim aqui. A Misao e a Mayumi estão morrendo de fome e estão me pondo louco. – dizendo isso, ajuda a senhora com a encomenda e entra junto com ela.

Todos riram do comentário. (desde quando Aoshi faz um comentário e todos dão risada?) e Soujirou comentou com um certo ar de curiosidade:

-Quem é Mayumi?

-É a filha dele e da Misao.

-Nossa! Há quanto tempo, não nos vemos?

-Quase sete anos, em que você foi expulso da Juppongatana por Shishio por causa da derrota para o Aoshi.

-Sim, eu me lembro. Naquele dia, eu me senti realmente livre, pela primeira vez na minha vida. Depois, comecei a busca pela minha verdadeira identidade, meus valores e ideais. Passei a valorizar as coisas mais simples da vida, por isso, hoje estou ajudando essa senhora, que acreditou em mim.

-Nossa, moço. Quanta coisa bonita o senhor fala. Mas o meu pai ta perguntando se vocês vão entrar logo, senão ele vai arrastar todo mundo para fora daqui.- uma pequena garota muito independente e mandona quem interferia.

-É, mas meu pai não, né Ma-chan? Senão como é que ele vai entrar em casa?-sai da casa um garotinho bem ruivo.

-Ah, Kenji-kun, seu burro. É modo do papai dizer que está nervoso.

-Olá. Que gracinhas. – depois olhando para Kenshin e Sano: - Nem vou perguntar se são a filha da Misao e seu filho né Himura?

-Acertou. Só mesmo essas pestes de sobrinhos para dizer cada comentário tosko. To indo, a Tsubame precisa de mim lá dentro. – dizia um Yahiko sem paciência nenhuma.

**Saying I love you**

_Dizendo eu te amo... _

**Is not the words I want to hear from you**

_Não são as palavras que eu quero ouvir de você _

**It's not that I want you**

_Não é o que eu quero _

Kaoru e Kenshin observam o filho, Kenji brincar.

**-**Sabe, Ka-chan? Eu nunca imaginei que um dia estaria aquí, vendo o nosso filho brincando...

**-**Nossa, porque?

**-**Sei lá, devido a minha infância meio sofrida, achei que não seria digno de ter uma família, filhos e uma mulher linda...

**-**...que te ama muito.-dizendo isso, Kaoru puxa Kenshin para um daqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego.

**-**Hey, papai. Solta a mamãe.- o ruivinho jr., com ciúmes foi tirar satisfações com o pai.

**-**Ah, é? Então vem cá. – Kenshin abraçava a mulher e o filho.

**-**Ah, há há há, papai. Essa barba coça.

**Not to say, but if you only knew**

_Não diga, mas se você soubesse _

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**

_Como poderia ser fácil se você me mostrasse como você se sente_

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**

_Mais do que palavras é tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real_  
.

-Misao, vem comer com a gente, antes que esfrie.

-Já vou, Aoshi.

-Mamãe, num quero essa cebola.

-Então dá pro seu pai.

-Misao! Eu não gosto de cebola!

-Nem eu.

-Eu não acredito! Meus pais não comem cebola!

-Então, come você, espertinha!

-Eu não. Eu quero doce.

-Que tal beijinho?

-Eu quero.

A pequena Mayumi foi 'atacada' por uma saraivada de beijos atiradas por seus pais.

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

_Então, você não precisaria dizer que me ama _

**Cause I´d already know**

_Porque eu já saberia._

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two?**

_O que você faria se meu coração fosse partido em dois?_

Sano estava perdido. Megumi estava com um barrigão de quase oito meses e não parava quieta, o que fazia Sano ficar aflito a cada movimento da médica.

-Mezinha, quer se sentar aqui comigo e ficar quietinha só um minuto?

-Daqui a pouco, Sano. Eu queria arrumar as coisas da festa antes.

-Nada disso. Deixe a minha irmã cuidar disso depois. Agora você é minha- Sano puxou Megumi para o colo dele, enquanto fazia cafunés.

**More than words to show you feel**

_Mais do que palavras pra mostrar o que você sente _

**That your love for me is real**

_Que seu amor por mim é real _

**What would you say if I took those words away?**

_O que você diria se eu atirasse aquelas palavras longe ?_

Tae e Tsunan observavam o filho Takeshi correr pela festa na companhia dos amigos.

-Sabe, quero ter vocês dois para sempre comigo.

-Nossa, Tsu, que romântico.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também.

**Then you couldn't make things new**

_Então, você não poderia fazer coisas novas _

**Just by saying I love you**

_Apenas dizendo eu te amo_

**More than words**

_Mais do que palavras. _

Yahiko já pedira a mão de Tsubame há pouco mais de um mês e estavam namorando oficialmente, mas ela ainda não se acostumara em chamar seu namorado apenas pelo nome e com isso, viviam brigando por causa do "garoto Yahiko" como ela ainda o tratava.

-Garoto Yahiko, não vai comer?

**-**TSUBAME! Já te disse que não sou mais um garoto!

**-**Me desculpe, Yahi-kun.

**-**Me desculpe por gritar com você, eu te amo, Tsu.

**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**

_Eu venho tentando conversar com você, e faze-la entender _

**All you have to do is close your eyes**

_Tudo o que tem que fazer é fechar os olhos _

**And just reach out your hands and touch me**

_Estender as suas mãos e me tocar _

Em algum lugar de Tokyo, Saitou observava sua esposa Tókio colocar seus quatro filhos para dormir, enquanto tragava mais um cigarro com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

**Hold me close don't ever let me go**

_Me abrace e não me deixe partir _

**More than words is all I ever needed you to show**

_Mais do que palavras é tudo o que eu sempre necessitei que você mostrasse_

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

_Então, você não precisaria dizer que me ama_

Hiko estava bebendo seu saquê em um canto da festa. Pensava em quanta coisa tinha acontecido na vida de seu pupilo.

"Quem diria que aquele pirralho jurado de morte, ia se tornar um advogado de sucesso e ter uma família tão bonita? Se eu não tivesse o socorrido naquela hora, só Kamisama saberia o que poderia ter acontecido. Acho que a esta hora eu estaria bebendo em algum outro lugar, talvez num american bar sem a companhia desses amigos maravilhosos."

**Cause I'd already know**

_Porque eu já saberia. _

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two?**

_O que você faria se meu coração fosse partido em dois ?_

**More than words to show you feel**

_Mais do que palavras pra mostrar o que você sente _

Koshijirou observava a foto da mulher, que estava num porta retratos.

"Ah, minha doce Shigue, queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, no aniversário do nosso neto. Sinto tanto sua falta..."

**That your love for me is real**

_Que seu amor por mim é real _

**What would you say if I took those words away?**

_O que você diria se eu atirasse aquelas palavras longe ?_

**Then you couldn't make things new**

_Então, você não poderia fazer coisas novas _

Em algum lugar dos Estados Unidos da América, um casal passeia de mãos dadas pela Disney, quando de repente, escutam gritos e risadas de crianças.Tomoe e Akira são surpreendidos por seus três filhinhos que brincavam de pega pega entre as pernas do casal.

**Just by saying I love you**

_Apenas dizendo eu te amo._

-Momentos felizes são bons e muitas vezes, raros. Aproveitar cada segundo é ótimo, maravilhoso.  
-Nossa, vovô, que filosófico.

**-**Que lindo.

Ayame e Suzume, sentavam ao lado do avô para apreciar um belo por do sol que se destacava no horizonte.

**More than words**

_Mais do que palavras._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_**FIM**_


	23. Créditos Finais

_**Crédits...**_

Isso aqui era parte integrante do capítulo 22, mas por questões práticas(ficou gigante demais), resolvi fazer um capítulo a parte.

_Thanks, thanks and more thanks because coments, to:_

Mikazuki,

Sisil (Sumomo-chan),

Sf-Chan,

Anna / Camila Lennox,

Beatriz Takehito,

Sheikinha,

Sayuri-chan,

Karol Himura,

Carine-san,

Dm-Tayashi,

Satsuki-Haru,

Makie Kagehisa,

Uiu Asakura,

Kaoru-Kitty,

Susspirinho,

Bruna Sora,

Itachi-saru,

Mônica,

Alinezinha,

Sakura Soryu,

Ayazinhaah-chan,

Analu-san,

Cla-chan

Chibi-lua por me inspirar com sua fic Racing (amo ela de paixão, viu? Só não comentei por preguiça mesmo. Comecei a ler um pouco antes de escrever essa fic.)

E quem mais leu, digo, aturou por mais de exatos 2 anos, 7 meses e 24 dias de fic...

To: Black Angel / Smack's (Koyo, Carlton, Marjynnau, Raul,…)

Roderick Kenbridge (por causa dos personagens que ele me emprestou e das idéias que me deu, sem querer).

_**Músicas: (por ordem de aparecimento na fic)**_

"Vidas que se Encontram" - CPM22 (cap.6)

Feel - Nightwish (cap. 7)

Two of a Kind (trecho) – Sanozuke's and Megumi's Theme (cap. 7)

Niji (Arco-Íris), by Larcemciel – trilha sonora do filme Rurouni Kenshin (cap.8)

Ice Blue Eyes – Aoshi's and Misao's Theme (cap.10)

Dame! – Tema do Fechamento do Anime (cap.12)

1/3 Junjou na Kanjou (cap. 13)

Inocence – Soujirou's Theme (cap. 17)

Surprise! You're dead! – Faith no more (cap. 20)

More than words – Extreme (cap.22)

_**BABOSEIRAS:**_

Foram comentários que retirei do meio dos capítulos quando fiz a revisão final e fiquei com dó de deletar. Aproveitem!

Cap.15:

_In Off:_

_-Não, na verdade, é que o meu mestre não tinha nada para fazer mesmo!_

_-Ora, meu baka deishi, como ousa falar isso de mim, o grande Seijurou Hiko?_

_-Ah, vai me dizer que o senhor tinha algo mais a fazer do que beber saquê?_

_-Sim, eu precisava terminar de fazer aqueles "copinhos" (esqueci o nome disso!) de porcelana para se tomar saquê. E algumas garrafinhas de saquê também._

_- ¬¬' Então, não era nada muito importante!_

_-Ora, seu..._

_Cap.16:_

_Ok,ok. Eu sei que o capítulo está interessante, a luta está muito legal, porém eu preciso ir ao banheiro, mas como as fãs vão brigar comigo, ó pobre autora de fic (rsrsrsr), eu coloquei o Saitou para não deixar ninguém mexer aqui:_

-Ai que bom, (baforada) aquela chata saiu daqui, (baforada) então vou deixar meu recadinho aqui: Aku Soku Zan!

_Retornando ao meu lugar...hey o que é essa baboseira aqui?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuando a minha Campanha por reviews, eu peço gentilmente que cliquem no bendito botão roxinho e façam essa maluca feliz!

_Hiko: Isso por Kami Sama! Façam o que essa louca quer! Assim ela deixa as minhas garrafinhas de saquê em paz!_

_Kenshin: E os Cds da trilha sonora do anime que este servo tem, então? Ela pega, diz que é"para dar inspiração", e nunca mais me devolveu._

_Kaoru: Sério que você tem aquela música do Larc em Ciel? Aquela que eu amo?_

_Kenshin: Ter esse servo tem, mas a louca da Marismylle não larga. Pede para ela, quem sabe não te empresta, senhorita Kaoru?_

_Entra o Sano com uma cara muito preocupada, ele olha para os lados e pergunta:_

_Sano: Alguém viu aquela PlayBoy que eu deixei no quarto? Eu não acho de jeito nenhum._

_Kenshin: Este servo não foi. Não, desta vez, pelo menos._

_Kaoru: QUÊ?_

_Kenshin: Ora senhorita Kaoru, aquela revista tem matérias muito instrutivas e esclarecedoras._

_Kaoru: Sei, sei, como o que, por exemplo?_

_Kenshin: Carros, política, futebol, inclusive ajuda a entender um pouco as mulheres._

_Marismylle: ECA! Kenshin! __Que propaganda de Playboy é essa na fic?_

_Sano: Car...acóis! Alguém viu a por...caria da revista por aí?_

_Hiko: Não._

_Kenshin: Não._

_Kaoru e Marismylle: Tá olhando o quê? Preferimos Homens pelados._

_Marismylle: Eu to sem inspiração, mas não vai ser a sua revista que vai me ajudar. Se tivesse o Brad Pitt,o George Clooney, aquele portuguesinho fofo da antiga novela das seis (Ricardo Pereira), o Gianechini..._

_Kamatari – saindo do banheiro com a maior cara lavada e com uma revista na mão: O que foi? Sano, obrigada pela revista. Mas ainda não entendi por que os homens acham essas mócréias tão bonitas...Sou mais eu._

_Todos: Gota ¬ ¬._

_Cap.18:_

_Comentário de Hiko Seijurou: Muito modesta, não?_

_Marismylle: Ah, obrigada. Estou convivendo demais com você._

_Hiko: Feh! Você está é louca!_

_Marismylle: Louca, não. Apenas estressada e com excesso de trabalho. Virei workaholic depois da faculdade. (Workaholic: viciado em trabalho!)_

_Hiko: Continua louca. Aliás, louca e hipertensa, além de Ter uma disfonia, com dois calos nas cordas vocais, né? (Diz tirando uma pilha de exames médicos. Nota: Não tem mais! No último exame, eles sumiram! – só que ainda não tive alta da otorrino, que diz que ainda tenho uma fenda (!) )_

_Marismylle: Hey, volta aqui com isso! Isso é problema meu! Dá aqui!_

_Hiko: Louca, louca, louca!_

_Marismylle: Seu chato!_

Muito obrigada a todos que tiveram a santa paciência de me aturar por esses anos todos. Arigatou!!!

Beijos

Marismylle

Eu devia era deletar essa porcaria de frase aqui no final, mas como fiquei com dó, resolvi deixar do mesmo jeito que Roderick digitou num dia de muita inspiração:

_**Kenshin tomou um conhaque e três amarulas, e ai bêbado cantou: Lampião de gás!Lampião de Gás! Quanta saudade vc me trás! **_

**Observação:** Nunca vão ao banheiro e deixem seu computador ligado, com o trabalho aberto, pois seu irmão mais novo pode ler e te aloprar, igual o meu!

Fim

The End

Owari

Finish

Acabou


End file.
